A boy by any other name
by Ginnerva-Riddle
Summary: A lot had changed in ten years. Everyone has moved on, as if the war never happened. But ghosts from the past never stop haunting you. You're never truly at peace. TR/GW COMPLETE
1. The child of a ghost

**Authors note: Please review and let me know if you'd like more chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>-Prologue-<p>

A lot had changed in ten years. Harry had married Luna and he now taught defense against the dark arts at Hogwarts, where his own son would attend in just a few short years. Ron and Hermione both became aurrors and have two children that Molly watches during the day. Everyone is happy, everyone has moved on, as if the war never happened. Like it was a bad dream long since forgotten, or a horror story one might tell around a fire at summer camp. But not everything was back to normal.

The Weasley family hasn't seen Ginny since the final battle. She wasn't among the dead, so they know she is alive. They know she had a son too, he'd be almost eleven now. But no one knew his name or who his father was. The war killed something in her they'd say. But no one knew exactly what it was. Everyone thought she and Neville were together, and thought he was the father of her son, and they assumed she'd isolated herself when he died in the final battle.

The battle did kill the one man she had ever loved, and she hated Harry for doing that to her. No, she never loved Neville. He was nothing but a pathetic, sniveling, sorry excuse for a pureblood if there ever was one. She never shed a tear over the loss of the bloodtraitor, as a matter of fact she never shed a tear when her own family members were killed. They ignored their blood rite and did not deserve to remain living.

News articles appeared nothing but faint whispers that the Death Eaters were reforming. No one believed they would be stupid enough to try now that their evil Lord was forever dead. People just passed it off as the papers trying to make decent headlines. Maybe if they had paid attention to the ramblings of muggles they could have foreseen the downfall of their perfect world.

* * *

><p>Chapter one: A child of a ghost<p>

The September air chilled their bones as Students said goodbye to their parents on platform 9 ¾. The typical chaos swirled around the platform as people rushed in every direction. In the midst of the chaos no one noticed a tall blond woman walking along side an over confident looking first year. She knelt down to him, her silver eyes looking into his cool blue ones. "Remember what I told you love. You're a Slytherin by blood. Your father was the greatest Wizard that ever lived. You look down to no one" She said kissing his forehead. "Mummy loves you very much, and soon your daddy will be home with us" she said smoothing out the boys chocolate brown hair back into place.

"I remember Mother" the small boy said, giving his mother a hug. "Now, write to mummy every day and tell her how you like school" she said as she stood up, ushering him onto the train. "Don't forget Nagini" she told her son, who made a quite hissing noise, telling the snake to follow him. The night of the final battle she had found the snake near the castle all but dead, and thankfully had been able to revive it back to full health. "Don't let anyone hear you talking to her love, they won't understand how you're able to do that" she chided him as they got on the train. "Good bye sweetheart, I'll see you at Christmas" she called as the train pulled out of Kings Cross Station.

One person had heard her though, a Professor who was climbing onto the train to supervise the students. Severus Snape watched over the students boarding the train, snapping at a few who were getting somewhat out of hand. Then he heard her, a woman tell her son he was a Slytherin by blood. His father was the greatest Wizard who ever lived. If that hadn't peaked his curiosity enough when he heard the child speak in parsletongue he went white as a sheet. There were only two men he knew who possessed that skill. One he knew never had children, and he was dead. He knew the Dark Lord had a lover, she had been cloaked and beside him at every meeting. But very few were ever honored enough to know her true identity, at least he thought so. He never knew what happened to most of the lower death eaters after the battle. Plus, the Dark Lord announced to the death eaters that they had a queen only days before the final battle, there is no way this woman could be her. And yet something tugged at the back of his mind. He had seen this woman's face before.

He couldn't stop thinking about that strange woman on the platform, something about her seemed strangely familiar yet he had no idea what it was. It was something in the way she spoke, or the way she walked, he wasn't sure what it was about her that was so familiar. And her son had looked so familiar as well. Like, he'd seen a portrait of him or something. He'd have to bring it up with the Headmaster. Everyone had been shocked when the minister hired Lucius Malfoy as Headmaster, some parents went as far as to take their children out of Hogwarts. But he had been pardoned of all war crimes and surprisingly proved to be a charming and loved educator. By now everyone believed he really had been under the imperious curse.

But he never got a chance to speak to the Headmaster before the feast, and shortly after arriving Professor MaGongall was standing by a stool and the sorting hat, calling out children's names. Everything flowed smoothly, she was down to the last few students when she nearly choked on one of the students names. "Alice Rathbone" she called, wishing there were fewer first years. This list seemed to go on forever. She had been lost in her own thoughts and didn't even hear which house the girl got sorted into. "Thomas Riddle the third" she froze as a young boy moved smoothly to the chair, sitting down, waiting for the hat to be put on his head.

Very few of the students seemed to understand why the teachers had all frozen, as if someone dumped ice water on the occupants of the head table. Tom cleared his throat, looking up at MaGongall. He could name every teacher at Hogwarts, his mother had tutored him at home until he was old enough to go to school. "Professor, am I not to be sorted?" he asked flashing her a charming smile she was all to familiar with. She had gone to school with Tom Riddle, before he became Voldemort. This boy looked like a carbon copy of the boy she had gone to school with. His pale porcelain skin glowed with an unearthly beauty, his chocolate brown hair combed perfectly in place, his cool blue eyes staring intently at her.

"Oh um… Yes, sorry" she mumbled, moving to place the hat on his head. She already knew the answer before she moved. If this really was Tom Riddles son, he'd be sorted into Slytherin. Sure enough, before the hat even touched his head the old accessory screamed "SLYTHERIN!" His housemates broke into loud cheers, surprisingly louder then they applauded any other first year. Tom glided over to the Slytherin table, sitting down between an older fifth year boy, and first year girl. Both seemed in awe of him.

The rest of the feast went by quietly, or at least, there was silence from the head table, and seventh years were whispering among themselves. The feast slowed to a stop as Headmaster Malfoy stood up. "I hope everyone had a wonderful meal. Prefects please lead the first years to their dormitories and we'll see you all in the morning for your first round of classes. We expect this to be a very interesting year" He said, moving his wand from his throat to return his voice to its normal volume.

All the students started shuffling out of the hall, whispering amongst themselves. The younger ones talking about school, and what they planned to do this year. But the older years, sixth and seventh, were all talking about one of the newest additions to Slytherin House.

"I didn't know you-know-who had a bastard kid. Imagine how horrible school is going to be for that poor kid" One Hufflepuff girl whispered to her friend as they passed by the Slytherin table, looking at Tom.

"You don't think that evil spawn will try and follow in his father's footsteps? Hasn't the Wizard World suffered enough?" One Gryffindor whispered, unaware that Tom could hear him. "Come on Michael, he's just a little kid. You can't judge him on who his father is" a girl chided him, glancing at the little boy who stood with the rest of the first year Slytherins. She jumped when she saw him watching her, his eyes boring a hole into her soul. "Come on Michael, lets go" she rushed, pulling her boyfriend out of the hall.

The room slowly emptied as students flooded their dormitories. Once every student was in bed every Professor converged on the teachers lounge, all yelling at once. "Silence!" Lucius yelled over all of them. "One at a time" he said calmly once his staff settled down. "Lucius how could you not tell us that bastard had a kid?" Harry was the first to yell, his temper flaring. "Even after that how could you not tell us his bastard kid was coming here!" Lucius looked at him with an unreadable face. Unlike his predecessor he never let his mask down. Something he was taught very young, you don't show your emotions to anyone. A Slytherin trait.

"Mr. Potter" he said coolly. Typically the headmaster would just use the staff's first names, using their surname was the only way to tell he was annoyed. "He is a child. Who his parents are does not determine who he will be." He said looking Harry directly in the eye. "I would think you of all people would not hold something against another person for something they couldn't control" he said smoothly, shutting Harry right up. "Now I will not hear another word about this again" he said, now addressing the entire staff. "I was unaware you-know-who" It was really silly to keep calling him you-know-who after all these years, but the name still struck fear into so many people. "had a child. Until June when the boy turned 11 and his name appeared in my book I did not know. As for not telling you, I see no reason to inform you any student will be attending my school" he said. "Mr. Riddle is an eleven year old boy and will receive no different treatment then any other student"

The room was silent for a minute, everyone seeming to try and absorb the fact that not only did Lord Voldemort have a child. But his child now attended Hogwarts. "Who is his mother?" Minerva suddenly asked, breaking the silence. Everyone seemed to snap out of their own thoughts at this question. No one had thought about that till she asked. What woman in their right mind would bear the Dark Lords child. A death eater probably, but which one? How could no one know about this until now? Lucius opened the book that contained every child's name who attended Hogwarts. When a child turned eleven his or her magical signature registered and filled out the information in the book. When a child finished school their information disappeared. He looked at the book, the pages blank. "Thomas Riddle" he spoke as ink started to appear on the page. Ink only the headmaster could see.

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle III, born May 2, 1998 in Little Hangleton" Lucius read. Harry looked up. He knew that date. That was the day of the final battle. A day he would remember forever. So Voldemort's lover gave birth to his son the same day he died, and in his own ancestral home. How poetic. Harry tuned in again to what Lucius was saying, wanting to… needing to know more. "Father, Thomas Riddle Jr." he stopped, as his staff went silent. "Lucius, who is the childs mother? What woman is daft enough to carry the dark lords child, then name him after that horrible man?" Minerva asked in a soft breath. Lucius was quite for a minute before looking back at the book. "Mother, Ginevra Riddle"

Everyone looked like they had been physically smacked. "Not Ginny!" Harry said in almost a whisper, shock and pain written on his face as he sank into a plush arm chair. "Ginevra's a common name among purebloods Harry. It's probably not Ginny" Minerva said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, though her words sounded weak as if she didn't believe them herself. "Lucius" she whispered, praying that their Ginny hadn't gone to the dark side. "Does it have the mother's maiden name?" she asked, a pleading look in her eyes. "His mother was born Ginevra Molly Weasley" No one noticed he said she was born Ginny Weasley, not her maiden name was Weasley. Not only had their Ginny gone to the dark side, she'd gone as far as one could go. She had the Dark Lords child.

Harry sobbed, this couldn't be true. Ginny had pushed him away in his seventh year. True, he'd been out hunting the dark lord, but she said she didn't want him, she had never wanted him. He'd long since moved on, he was in love with Luna now. But he always carried a little love for Ginny, she was his first love, you can't change those feelings. But she left him, for that ruddy bastard. Not only that, but she married him, they had a child. Now he'd have to teach the child of his lost lover and his worst enemy.

This would prove to be a very interesting school year.


	2. The loss of a King and birth of a Prince

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF HARRY POTTER! Because face it, if I did the story would be about Voldemort and there wouldn't have been a happily ever after for Harry. Then no one would have read it, lol. Love J. K Rolling! :-)**

**Authors note: I've posted this second Chapter so you can get a real taste of this story. Please review and let me know if you want further chapters.**

* * *

><p>Ginny sat in the dining room of Riddle Manor, papers spread out before her. She had long since abandoned any resemblance of the bloodtraitors who bore her. Her red hair was now forever to Malfoy Blond. Her eyes had changed to an unearthly grey almost silver color, similar to that mist you see surrounding a haunted spirit. Her pale, freckled skin now unblemished and a smooth pale. She smiled when she thought about how the changes to her appearance took place. It really had been one of the best times of her life. Apart from her wedding night. She truly loved Lucius and Narcissa. Though she could do with out Belatrix. But family was family, she'd tolerate the woman's presence.<p>

The people of her thoughts walked into the room confidently, a trembling Bellatrix following close behind her. Ginny sat at the head of the table, where the Dark Lord sat before the Potter brat killed him. "Why do you interrupt my work?" Ginny spat, glaring at Bellatrix. Even knowing he had taken a wife Bella had still thrown herself at him on a regular basis, ending up on the end of many hexes from Ginny. Bellatrix fidgeted nervously, biting her lip as she set the daily prophet, waiting for Ginny to unleash her wrath. "I do not have time for your childish games, out with it!" She yelled at them, growing ever annoyed. Ginny glanced at the paper that had been put in front of her, visibly growing angrier and angrier as she read. A photograph of her son stared up at her from the page.

"_You-Know-Who, gone forever or has he found a new way to rise to power?"_

Today, sources within Hogwarts confirm that you-know-who had a child. Thomas Marvolo Riddle III started Hogwarts this week, where he will learn every form of magic the school offers. But, is this a good thing? Do parents really want their children to learn magic with a child who has evil in his blood?

"Then a more important question, why would the child's mother allow him to attend Hogwarts? Surly she'd have known with a father like his that he would be made fun of, picked on, beat up and probably hexed on a daily basis. Children can be cruel, and his father was by far the most evil wizard that ever lived, far surpassing his predecessor Grindewald" One Hogwarts mother said to our office yesterday.

_While some parents criticize the child's mother for sending him to school, others say that he is an innocent child, who your parents are does not define who you are or who you will be. In any other normal circumstances most people would agree with that statement. But really, this isn't some corrupt banker's child we're talking about. This is the spawn of You-know-who, the most evil wizard who lived._

_We were able to get an exclusive with hero and professor, Harry James Potter. No one can forget what he has done for our world, and now it seems he's doing a little more. He was able to shed a little light on the situation at Hogwarts. "He is an intelligent child, no doubt was given pleanty of schooling before his enrollment. However I do believe we have to be careful. Although he is only a child, you-know-who was also a child once. If you look into his history you can see he was damaged goods before he ever came to Hogwarts, we can only hope that the woman who mothered that foul-evil-gits spawn made him a happy and well adjusted child, who no one needs to be afraid of" _

_Every child who enters Hogwarts is entered into a book, with every detail you could ever imagine needing to know. Our source inside the school tells us that the child's mother is none other than the former lover of the Wizarding worlds Golden Boy, daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley. No one in the girls past could shed any light onto why Ginerva went to you-know-who in the first place. One person speculated it's because she was under the affects of the imperious curse. But then, why once he was killed would the curse not break? Why would she keep his bastard child? We can only guess._

_Mr. Potters words could not be more true. We only hope we have nothing to fear from this child. Those of us here at the Daily Prophet will keep an eye on this developing story.  
>~Article by Justin Finch-Letchly. Photograph by Collin Creevy~<em>

"Bellatrix" Ginny said in a dangerous tone, the newspaper clenched so hard in her hands that the parchment tore. "Would you care to explain to me how they knew who I was" she hissed. "Gin, Lucius had no choice but to tell the staff. He could not keep it from them without looking suspicious" Narcissa said in a soothing voice, smoothing over Ginny's hair in an affectionate motion. "I don't know who told the Prophet who you were my Queen" Bellatrix said in a trembling voice, she didn't even notice when Ginny drew her wand. Bellatrix screamed as Ginny threw a cruciatus curse at her, she screamed for a minute until the curse went away, leaving her trembling and whimpering on the floor. If Bellatrix was completely truthful Ginny scared her more than the Dark Lord ever had. Ginny had shown she was a ruthless leader, cold and manipulating.

Ginny hadn't always been as cold as she was now, there used to be some mercy in her eyes. Not much mind you, but she was the one who soothed their lord when a plan did not go accordingly. No one escaped unpunished, but fewer Death Eaters died small mistakes. But that all changed when the final battle ended. That was a night Narcissa wanted so desperately to forget. She watched Ginny suffer horribly and hated seeing her broken like that.

* * *

><p>May 2, 1998<p>

* * *

><p>They were gathered in a clearing just inside the Forbidden Forrest, their Lord going over their plan once more. His bride standing by his side, cloaked and masked like she always was. No one would have been able to tell her from any other Death Eater, except for the fact she was the only one who would come within a few feet of their master and she was pregnant and expecting any day now. After he finished ordering his minions he turned to her, a softness crossing his features so briefly you would be hard pressed to catch it. It was there and gone so fast, most who did see it were convinced they imagined the whole thing.<p>

The sounds of the approaching battle could be heard in the distance, his lower Death Eaters drawing Hogwarts' attention. He ordered her to go to Riddle Manor and wait for his summon. "My Lord" she said in a respectful but affectionate voice. "I will not leave your side and hide like a coward while you end their ridiculous ideals" she said. No one knew who this masked woman next to their Lord really was, but she was very brave to speak to their Lord like that. Not just speak to him, but defy him.

His next action shocked every Death Eater present. The Dark Lord raised his hand, most thought to strike her for defying him, but instead he put his hand on her masked cheek, holding her attention as they shared some secret, silent, conversation. "I will not have you, or my heir harmed my love" Then as bizarrely as it came the tenderness was gone. "You will do as I say!" He hissed at her. "Bellatrix! Rodophus!" he bellowed, two masked Death Eaters stepping forward. "Take my Queen back to Riddle Manor and do not let her leave till I have summoned all three of you" he commanded "If you are unable to do this simple task it will be your lives." He threatened.

The sprinted forward, grabbing a struggling Ginny. With a sharp crack the aparated her to Riddle Manor, having an easier time getting through the wards with their Queen with them. During the struggle her mask had come of, lost somewhere on the grounds of the forbidden forest. When they opened their eyes both Lestrange's gasped, letting go of her as if she had burned them. "You…" Bella gasped, looking at Ginny in an angry confusion. "The Dark Lord is consorting with a Bloodtraitor?" She almost yelled, looking at her husband, whose eyes were wide with shock. Sure he was surprised at his masters choice, but he wasn't stupid enough to say anything.

Ginny had forgotten that she still had the Wesley glamour on, and was surprised when Bellatrix recognized her. "I" Ginny started, a dangerous look came onto her face. "Am no bloodtraitor." She hissed, drawing her wand, pointing it at Bella's heart. "I am a pureblood of higher standing then you will ever attain" she said, without a pause she yelled "Crucio!" she watched as the woman before her started to scream as she dropped to the floor, convulsing as unimaginable pain. "My Queen, please I beg of you. Have mercy on her" Rodophus begged, kneeling beside his wife. "She was surprised and lost her senses" he pleaded. This seemed to calm her, but only enough to lift the curse.

She sat down on the couch, placing a hand lovingly on her swollen stomach, sighing. With a snap of her fingers a house elf appeared. "Yes Mistress Riddle?" the tiny creature squeaked. "Take Rodophus to a room where he can freshen Bellatrix up. She looked like shit" she mumbled, "And bring me something to eat" with that the little elf scampered off, leading Lucius to one of the guest bathrooms. With another resounding crack she looked up to see Narcissa standing in front of her. "Mama!" She smiled warmly, reaching out to hug the woman. "Sweet child, our Lord sent me here to watch over you, he called Bellatrix and Rodophus back to him, deciding they were not trusted enough to stay with you" Just as Narcissa finished Ginny heard two distinct cracks, signaling the departure of the foul woman and her idiot husband.

They had been at the manor for over an hour, Ginny was sitting in the drawing room eating her snack. Suddenly a sharp pain ripped through her body, her baby's magic going wild in a panic, breaking chairs and windows. Narcissa ran to her, concern written on her face. "Ginevra, are you alright?" she asked in a worried voice, reaching out and feel her Ginny's face. Thankfully she wasn't warm and Narcissa withdrew her hand."Mama, it hurts! The baby is in a panic!" She cried. Instantly Narcissa's mothering instincts kicked in and she rubbed Ginny's back soothingly, knowing not much she could do you help. "You're probably going into labor. I'll grab you a pepper up potion, it'll stop the pain"

Another pain shot through her body, not just from the baby this time. Ginny didn't know how she knew, but she knew she needed to get out of here. She had to get to her love, now.

She waited till Narcissa was out of the room before standing up, the sharp pain ripping through her body again. She spun on her heal, aparating to the edge of Hogwarts grounds, dodging flying curses as she ran. From the loud crack behind her she knew Narcissa was right behind her, judging by the warm sensation she was casting spells at her to protect her. Everyone seemed extra careful not to hit her. The Death Eaters were afraid to hit her because she was wearing Death Eaters robes and was as swollen with child as their Lords wife, they weren't stupid enough to risk it. The light was careful not to hit her because they believed she was on their side, after all, the entire world believed she was The Golden Boys girlfriend.

She reached the precipice of the battle, Voldemort and Harry locked in a blinding light as their spells struggled for dominance. She knew Narcissa had caught her when she felt two arms wrap carefully . "NOOOO!" She screamed in horror, though the sounds of the battle drowned her out. All she could do was stand frozen as she watched the green light from Harry's wand break free, striking Lord Voldemort in the chest. His eyes locked on her as he took his final breath.

Narcissa held Ginny close, holding her back and trying to comfort her. "Papa, go kill Avery and Luskin" Ginny said in a dark voice, a plan forming in her mind before her loves lifeless body hit the ground. Narcissa looked at her questioningly and all Ginny said to her was "They annoy me" she turned to Lucius however, giving him instructions "When they arrest you tell them when our Lord died the imperious curse lifted off you. You saw they were about to attack the Potter brat and you had to protect him." She said "Just don't say it like that" she added dryly.

Before she could issue anymore commands Harry cast Feind Fyre that engulfed Lord Voldemorts body, to make sure he was dead. Narcissa aparated them to Malfoy Manor, knowing Ginny needed a healer so she could deliver the baby. Lord Voldemort's heir would be born before the morning. "Give me your arm!" Ginny said softly to her mother. Once Narcissa extended her arm Ginny pressed her wand to the woman's mark. Ginny was careful to summon everyone to her but Severus. She never trusted him, she knew he was Dumbledore's spy through and through.

Instantly Death Eaters popped into existence in the ballroom of Malfoy Manor. "Our Lord is dead, who has summoned us?" a wave of confusion washed through the whole room, filling the room with panicked whispers. It took a minute before they all seemed to notice Ginny sitting on their Lord's throne. Instantly those who thought she was still a Weasley raised their wands. "You dare raise your wand at your Queen?" She bellowed, as angry magic sparking wildly around the room. Instantly everyone in the room went slack, their arms dangling uselessly by their sides, kneeling before their Queen.

"You!" she snapped at the Death Eater nearest to her who had dared to raise a wand at her. "Name" she demanded, her anger rolling off her in waves that terrified her minions. The fact she was in labor pains was making her even angrier, though from her calmness you couldn't tell she was in pain. "Ma…Malcom Goyle" he trembled, praying she would forgive his foolishness. Ginny recognized that this must be Goyle's father and grinned, an evil sneer fitting of the new Dark Lord. Lord was to masculine. Dark… Empress. Yes, Dark Empress would do nicely. "Most impressive kill?" she asked smoothly, wondering who he thought would impress her.

"George Weasley, Oliver Wood and Pavarti Patil. One spell killed all three" he said with confidence. His Lord would have been pleased that he killed three bloodtraitors. A deadly silence filled the hall as every pair of eyes were glued to their Queen. It took Malcom a second to realize his mistake. His Queen had been a Weasley, why would he think killing her brother was a good thing. He paled, expecting death. A dark grin settled on her lips as she looked down at him from where she sat.

"Three bloodtraitors" she mused "Interesting but not impressive" she said. "Crucio!" She screamed, a long jet of red magic flying at him from her outstretched wand. It was simple to perform such dark curses, all she had to do was think of her hatred for Potter and darkness boiled in her blood. "You ever raise your wand at me again and you'll beg for death. You'll wish I just used a simple Avada Kadavra curse. No, I'll enjoy your death, making it last days or weeks." She chuckled evily. As she was speaking her glamour wore off and her freckled skin turned a creamy pale color, her red hair faded to white blond curls, and her honey brown eyes dissolved into piercing grey.

Now that the whole hall was silent, and suitably afraid of her, she stood up to address everyone. "My husband's death will not be in vein. And it will not go unpunished" she said forcibly, portraying the power of her words. "Potter will pay for what he had done. We will kill him and rid our perfect world of Mudbloods and Bloodtraitors." The hall erupted in cheers. Everyone pleased that they had not lost when their Lord perished. Every person in this room willing to avenge the death of their lord by any means their Queen requested.

"Now, I want every single one of you to go into hiding. Leave England and build a life somewhere else. Put yourself in places of authority and power. Those who are unable to do so should put themselves in a position to find new recruits with the correct ideals and blood status" she said. From looking at Ginny you could not tell her pains were getting more intense and closer together. A calm face surveyed her minions, wondering if her minions could keep themselves from being sent to Azkaban. "If I see any of you in England again, until I summon you, I will drop you where you stand" she said in a threatening voice. "My plan will take years to implement, do not lose faith. You will hear from me again, and we will avenge our Lord" she said. With a wave of her wand a portrait of Voldemort stood proud above his throne, scowling down at all of them. "Yanxey, Malfoy's, Lestrange and Parkinson stay. The rest of you are dismissed. Go home and leave like. You'll be out of England by tonight!" She yelled the last sentence.

Once everyone was gone, except for her inner circle, she slumped back in her throne, letting out a scream of pain. "Mama, take me home, now. Papa, please locate Healer Michael" she said. He wasn't a death eater, but Voldemort had introduced him as a school associate. Ginny called him his friend and all she received were scowls. But Ginny knew what it was, this was one of the few people Voldemort considered his friend. Even if he didn't admit that. "The rest of you will wait at Riddle Manor until I have spoken with you." She hissed through another contraction, her hands protectively on her stomach until she was laid in her bed, the pillow still smelling of her husband.

Two hours went by and nothing could be heard in the Manor except Ginny's screams. Most sounded like pure pain, but others sounded… Different. Though everyone could tell what they were, sobs. Sobs of an emotional pain of losing her mate, her bonded lover. Lucius looked over at Draco, who was sitting in a corner with Pansy, he could not imagine losing his family, his heart was breaking for Ginny.

"I swear to every deity above if you do not bring them here, as soon as my son is no longer inside me I will tear you limb from limb!" Ginny screamed, her voice echoing through the empty halls. "Now!" She screamed again. A terrified looking house elf appeared, pulling everyone out of their thoughts or conversations. "Master Draco, Mistress Pansy" the little creature squeaked. "Mistress demands your presence" The two got up, walking out of the room upstairs.

If Ginny couldn't have her husband here for the birth of their son she'd at least have her best friends in the room with her. It was strange to her when she made the realization that Draco and Pansy were her best friends. She had never really thought about being friends with any one like them when she thought she was obsessed with Harry. Thought looking back on it she wished she had chosen to abandon her family and Harry long ago. This is where she was happy, this is where her home was. People shouldn't be shocked that she switched, it wasn't a far leap from friend of Slytherins to Death Eater, but somehow no one made the connection, they all assumed Ginny would change Malfoy to the light.

Pansy rushed into the room, seeing the person she called her sister laying on the bed in pain. She moved quickly to her side, brushing her hair out of her face. "Shh Gin, it'll be okay. This will be over soon and you'll be able to hold your little boy" she cooed softly at Ginny. Draco stood there awkwardly by the door. "Um. Mum, what should I do…?" he asked his mother, who was assisting Healer Michael. "Give her some of that pepper up potion over on the night stand" the healer was the one to answer him. He did as he was told and soon Ginny was calmer, no longer in as much pain.

Draco held her hand while Pansy smoothed her hair. In all, this was very soothing to Ginny. "One more push Mrs. Riddle and your baby boy would be here" the Healer said as Ginny strained every muscle in her body, collapsing in her own sweat, every ounce of strength leaving her. Draco waved his wand, cleaning everything, giving her another pepper up potion to restore her strength. "Draco… Pans…" she whispered, exhausted. "Will you be his God parents?" she asked, looking at them. "Gin! We'd be honored!" Pansy cried happily, hugging her. Ginny smiled as she was handed her baby boy. The rest of her inner circle were allowed in to meet their new Prince "Welcome to the world me sweet Tom" she cooed, nuzzling her sleeping son. "This is your Auntie Pansy and Uncle Draco. They'll protect you and so will Mommy" none of the people present were surprised by this sudden tenderness, they all knew Ginny how she was without an audience. Just as they knew Tom could be nicer in private, not tender or kind, but nicer. "What's his name?" the healer asked as he filled out the birth certificate. "Thomas Marvolo Riddle III." She said happily, well, at least she still had her Tom with her in one sense. But she'd get him back, and she knew exactly how.


	3. A midnight snack

AUTHORS NOTES!

**fiorellaweasley**: Thanks! I'm Glad you like it! Please keep reviewing! I'll hopefully have another chapter up later this week.

**Dedication**: This Chapter is really for spectreofslytherin, keep the requests coming. If I like them I'll happily work them in and write you a chapter!

**Requests: **Please review, so I know I'm going in a direction you all like. Don't forget! Shoot me a message or leave a comment if you'd like to see an element thrown into my story. If I like it I'll use it and dedicate a chapter to you.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Harry Potter!

**Rating**: M for Later Chapters

* * *

><p>November 13, 2009<p>

* * *

><p>Tom sat in girls lavatory on the third floor, perched on a sink, watching Mertyl lament about how she died. He was frustrated that the chamber had been sealed off, no matter how many times he yelled at the opening it never opened, it trembled once when he lost control of his temper but it still did not open. "Stupid girl, answer my bloody question!" he demanded angrily, Nagini curling around his shoulders, hissing and spitting at the girl.<p>

"Whhaaaa" she moaned, floating up to her window perch. "You remind me so much of him" she wailed, ignoring his demands. "He killed me! He set that think out on the school and he killed me. Then he'd return again and laugh at me" she wailed, only causing Tom to get more and more angry. "Is there another way to get down below you stupid twat?" he yelled at her, his voice surprisingly large sounding coming from a small boy. "Yes, lets all make fun of Merytle because she's dead!" She screamed, wailing as she swooped up into the air, diving into the toilet with a splash.

'_Master why not let me go search for you? Your father let me roam the castle, and I'm sure I could find it given some time. There is always another door' Nagini hissed at him, easing herself onto the floor. 'Go, but return to the dormitory tonight so I know you are not lost.' He hissed in return. _

He jumped off the sink, watching his companion slither out of the loo, disappearing into the hall. He poked his head out, making sure the coast was clear. He was out of the bathroom and down the hall a few feet when he nearly ran head long into Professor Potter. He cursed himself for not seeing the fool. He smiled up at him politely "Good evening Professor Potter" he said in a charming voice, not at all wondering why he was getting a look of distain. Tom held such loathing for this man. What he had done to his father, for making his mother miserable all these years. He would avenge his father, but right now he needed to convince this idiot of a professor that he was an innocent child.

Harry had seen the direction he was coming from, instantly suspicious as to why this particular student was lurking on the third floor. He knew very well what was in the girls lavatory not far from here, he also knew it was sealed with magic beyond an eleven year olds comprehension. He had created the charms himself. "What, may I ask, are you doing up here at this hour Mr. Riddle?" Harry asked in his best Snape voice. He'd grown to be close friends with his former potions master, and found when disciplining a student, Stapes demeanor was much more affective.

Tom cringed, he hated the way Professor Potter said his name, as if it were a disgusting thing. The name Riddle was the greatest name there was. It was an honor to bear his name, to carry his blood in his veins. "I was lost Professor. I was up in the library and the stair case turned and it wouldn't budge and so I was trying to find an easier way to get to the great hall for dinner" he lied smoothly, smiling innocently again. "Mr. Riddle, you'll do well to mind the map you were given at start of term. Students shouldn't be wandering the halls by themselves" he said, though both of them knew he meant '_you shouldn't be allowed to wander the halls by yourself' _

"This way" Harry said, leading the boy off to the great hall. The rest of the night passed boringly, he hexed a few older students who made fun of him, though students were quickly learning not to mess with him. His mother taught him very dark curses and he had no problem using them. Of course he also threatened them with in inches of their lives if they ever told. So he had no worries about getting caught.

After dinner he went to his dormitory, reading through his potion book. He didn't think many of the first year things were that challenging, but with mudbloods and halfbreeds roaming around, they had to dumb down the lessons. He couldn't wait to get to a higher year, learn something he actually didn't know. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Nagini slither onto his bed, looking rather sated. _"Master should send a letter to his mother"_

* * *

><p>The clock chimed three thirty, Ginny was sitting in her office, when a black falcon flew into her window, a box and a letter tied to it's leg. "What have you got there?" she asked more to herself then to the bird. She handed the bird a treat, shooing it away. She smiled when she noticed the handwriting belonged to her little angel. This was the first letter she'd received from him since he left for school. And Dark Empress or not, she was still a mother, and was far to excited to act at all terrifying. She opened the letter first, reading it carefully.<p>

_Dearest Mother,_

_School is going well, except Potter is keeping an annoyingly close eye on me. But you prepared me well, so I expected nothing less. I tried to open the chamber mother, but it was sealed. I sent Nagini to search for another opening. Which is actually why I'm writing to you now, I am sorry for the late hour and if Falshion woke you up. But this is urgent. I have enclosed a package with a memory vial. Once you see it I'm sure you'll understand my problem. I would greatly appreciate if you could deal with this, as I do not need Potter breathing down my neck anymore._

_With all my love,_

_Your son Tom_

_P.S. Please tell uncle Draco and Aunt Pansy I loved the package they sent. Nagini loved the rats as well_

Ginny opened the brown paper package carefully. His odd message worried her a little, surly Potter hadn't done anything to her baby. Lucius would never allow it! He was very protective of Tom. And if she found out something had happened to her baby the entire world would regret it.

She retrieved her pensive from the desk drawer, pouring the silver liquid into the basin. She lowered her face to the liquid, quickly getting pulled into the memory.

She hated using the pensive, it always felt like she was diving through an icy lake. She looked around, finding herself in Hogwarts, though she had expected as much. She walked along the corridor, hearing a familiar hissing. '_Where is it? I must find it for master and mistress' _This much Ginny understood, Tom had sent Nagini looking for a secondary entrance. _"Hey look! Michael, over here!" _She heard a boy yell_, a set of identical twins running past her toward Nagini. "It's that faggot Riddle's Snake" _Ginny clenched her fists, wishing this weren't a memory so she could hex the idiot stupid enough to bad mouth her baby. _"Adam, lets kill it. We'll leave it in a box near the Slytherin common room. Maybe he'll quit school and go back to the bitch who had him" _

Ginny looked these boys over carefully, they looked to be about third year. Maybe fourth. But Tom wasn't here, so this clearly wasn't his memory. Did he want her to fix the other children bullying him? She knew she hadn't raised him to be that weak, so perhaps they had succeeded in killing Nagini. But if they had she was sure his letter would have been more upset.

Her attention turned back when she heard a hiss and a scream. _'You will not insult master or mistress!' _Ginny smiled at the snake's loyalty, she'd have to remember to find the companion something special as a reward. Then her eyes fell to the boy, writing on the floor as Nagini sunk her fangs into his leg, her venom working quickly. The boy she knew as Adam was laying on the floor, death over taking him quickly. Michael was rushing to his brothers side. Foolish really.

_Michael held his brother, trying to drag him away from the snake. Nagini lunged forward, her teeth this time clamping down on his neck. He let out a strangeled, wet sounding cry as life left his small frame. Both boys lay on the ground, dead. _Of Course, Ginny knew Nagini better then to leave them there. And within seconds of their demise the memory sped up, two hours passed by in a fraction of a minute as Nagini devoured her new snacks. She now found herself in the Slytherin dormitories, Tom sat on his bed reading.

She smiled, satisfied he was studying. She knew reassuring her of his academics was not the intention of this late night request for help, but none the less she was pleased he was not neglecticing his schooling. _Nagini slithered onto the bed, hissing at him. 'Master should send a letter to his mother'. Tom looked at his companion with a wary sigh. "Nagini, it's one o'clock in the morning, I'll write to her tomorrow' he hissed, rolling away from her, book in hand._

'_Master should write to his mother now, or master will need to explain to Potter why two students are missing' That seemed to get the boys attention and he closed his book. Nagini quickly explained what happened and Tom sighed. 'My pet, you really should not have done that. If it were anyone else I would punish you. But mother is clever, she'll fix this and potter wont be any the wiser' he said._

The memory cut off and Ginny found herself back in her chair once more. Well well, her little boy had dealt rather well with the first of many deaths near him. She put the memory back into the vial, walking to the fireplace. She stepped into the large opening, dropping the green dust onto the stone. "Hogwarts, Headmasters office" she called loudly.

She stepped out of the spinning green frame with grace, finding herself in Dumbledore's old office. It looked much better now without all the weird gadgets Dumbledore had scattered about. This looked like a headmasters office. She ascended the staircase to the blonds sleeping quarters. She took a few steps inside the door. With a flick of her wand the room was flooded with bright false sunlight, waking the man with a start. "Now see here! You'll be expelled for breaking into the headmasters sleeping quarters!" he yelled, momentarily blinded.

"Empress!" he fell out of his bed in an attempt to get up, landing on his face with a satisfying crunch. "To what do I owe this honor?" he asked, glancing at the clock. Oh well, he was intending to get up at six anyway, one lost hour wasn't going to kill him. "It would seem, Nagini has had herself a little snack" she said, perching herself on his desk, watching him with an amused smirk. "She ate a student?" he gasped, his expression of frustration not of anger or discuss.

"Students" she corrected him with a sick smile. "Twins as it would seem, two idiot hufflepuffs who looked about third year tried to capture her and threatened to kill her in order to get my little darling to leave school." She said, her expression turning dark. "You'd let your students treat your Prince like this?" she demanded, tossing blond curls out of her eyes. "My Empress, you must understand. Until something happens I cannot act much. I cannot show him favoratisim" he said, sounding a lot more confident then he did. "That bloody oaf before you had favorites! Saint Potter was one of them. Why should my little Tommy be your favorite?" she cooed, batting her eyes.

She truly loved making him uncomfortable, it was simply so much fun. "Now, I don't care what you do, but cover it up. Make them just disappear" she said, to which Lucius nodded. He'd deal with it at the staff meeting at six-thirty. "Now, onto happier topics. How are we with the diary?" she asked. "We're working on it Empress, we've figured out how he used it last time, we're just not sure how to duplicate it. Since it's now only a memory preserved in a diary and no longer a horcrux, the feat is a little harder to attain" Lucius said.

* * *

><p>Lucius showed up in the teachers lounge at six-thirty on the chime, looking no different then he did any morning. "Good morning" he said dryly. "The only reason for this meeting is to discuss the loss of two of our students. Mr. and Mrs. Clarke were found dead in their home in surrey last night. Adam and Michael have been removed from school at the request of the family and placed with an aunt in America. We can only hope they get through this tough time and will be able to continue their schooling in America" he said, after a short discussion and a moment of silence the professors went on their way.<p>

The next day the front of the daily prophet showed a picture of a disheveled room. The article depicted a muggle robbery gone bad, where two wizards were caught without their wands and stabbed to death. Everything magical was removed from the house by the ministry, before the muggle aurrors could come and investigate.

Lucius had to hand it to her, even the idiots and the ministry had believed their story. He knew his Empress well enough to know if she staged the parents murder, then she had also implanted some memory charm in a distant aunt, that would forever believe her nephews were at school. No one seemed any the wiser.

Lucius relaxed, knowing that a the damn was about to break and flood England. His Lord would return, and they would be victorious this time. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

><p>It had taken Ginny almost the rest of the day to clean up her son's little mess. It hadn't been so hard, apparently hufflepuff stupidity ran in their family. They invited her in as if they knew who she was. She enjoyed watching in terror as she froze them. Patrificus Totalus, so simple and yet, so effective. She couldn't imagine why they taught it to first years as if it were a worthless spell. She took their wands, putting them in the upstairs bedroom so it would look as if they couldn't defend themselves. "Now, my little pretty" Ginny cooed at the mother who laid stiff on the floor, the only thing moving were their eyes. "There is no need to weep, I would never leave a poor child orphaned" she hissed with venom, thinking of her own child with out a father.<p>

"No, don't worry, you're children are already dead" she said, seeing fresh tears well up in the womans eyes. "Oh stop whimpering you unholy cow" she said, kicking the woman in the stomach. "You're children are dead, you'll be dead. You'll be joining them you simpering fool" she said, as if it were obvious. "But, unfortunately, you have to die, not because I don't want you to mourn your sons. For that I could care less. But my own little one will not have to deal with the blood on his hands is mummy washes them clean" she smirked.

"Now, I'm going to have fun destroying your home, you've got all of thirty seconds to make piece with what ever demons you have" she said. She pulled out a silver dagger from her pocket, the blade an intricate silver snake, the head of the snake continued to the hilt, two ruby's for it's eyes. "A soul blade, isn't it fascinating" she smirked. "You should be honored. You're souls will begin to power this dagger, then you will help bring Lord Voldemort back from his grave." she said smirking as she sank the blade into the woman's heart, the blade slicing like butter. A clear mist rose above her, being sucked into the blade with such a strength that Ginny was left breathless. "Oh my" she fanned herself. "I'm going to enjoy this trinket" she said, repeating the murder by stabbing her husband. "Lord Voldemort thanks you" she chuckled, wiping the blade on his shirt.

Soon she'd have enough souls to bring her lover back to life. The only complication with this blade was that you had to use it to defend your loved ones. To avenge or protect them. Only then could the blade collect the persons soul. The blade saw someone threatening someones loved ones as a person worthy or being killed. These types of daggers were used in executions of mass murders or assassins. Trapping their souls with in the blades so the person could never be reincarnated. Unfortunately, the dark wizard Archimago had discovered how to use it to his advantage. He reserected every Dark and Evil Wizard he had in memory, and every evil wizard in their memories. It wasn't until Merlin lead the entire Wizard world in a magical war did these reserections end. After that the blades were all destroyed as a dark artifact. All but one, and now Ginny possessed it. Not only did she posses the only Soul Blade still in existence, but she had Archimago's blade.


	4. A threat and duel plans

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Harry Potter.

**Authors Notes:** It seems to me I have a small group of readers and an even smaller, abeit very loyal, group who review. Please, if you read this I'd really appreciate a review. The couple people who review have given me a lot of inspiration with their comments and ideas. It's helping me turn this story into something I personally am way into, and am hoping you are to! You can also private message me if you want to not leave your review on the review section.

**Secondary Authors Note:** I'm trying to start up another story, a Ginny/Snape. Perhaps something a little more romantic and less dark. Where Ginny's not trying to kill everyone and enslave all wizards. Lol, watcha think of the idea?

**Shout Outs:**

**fiorellaweasley:** Thanks for still reading, I'm glad you like it. Lol, what I think is funny is everything you've requested to see is something I've got planned for future chapters. But because so many people are dying to see more Weasley's and more of Ginny and Tom's relationship, I'll jump to that now, and bring everything back later. Thanks for Reading!

**spectreofslytherin:** Thanks for another review, lol, for a Slytherin you're certainly a fan of bloodtraitors. But yes, there are Weasley's galore and will be again in a couple chapters.

* * *

><p>December 14th 2009<p>

* * *

><p>Students flooded the platform 9 34, snow blowing around in the chilling wind. "Mother!" Tom called, running to Ginny, Nagini wrapped around his neck. A smile graced her lips as she wrapped her arms around her son, "How was school love? No more problems from Nagini?" she asked, only half serious. "No, no more problems mother" he said with a smile that quickly slid off his face. "Mother, Potter is coming over here" he said as he looked up, seeing a very angry Professor marching toward them.

"How could you?" he yelled, not bothering who heard him, though most families cleared out quickly so they could enjoy every moment of the Holiday. The small number of families still remaining looked up at the outburst. Ginny's face was blank, an emotionless mask she'd perfected long ago. "Hello Potter" she said in a very Draco like manor. Harry looked at her disgusted, as if she were a diseased animal. "How could you betray everyone who loved you!" he said, this time his voice was quite, but she could hear the anger and venom behind his words. "I betrayed no one." She said simply, wrapping Tom a little closer to her out of motherly instinct.

"You betrayed everyone! You betrayed your family! You left me for that evil bastard!" he said, this time his voice starting to raise again. "I've never betrayed my family, they know where my loyalties lay." She hissed, smoothing out Tom's hair, Harry might not understand what she was talking about, but Tom did. "Voldemort is dead! He's a right evil bastard and I think you and his little spawn should join him!" he hissed through clenched teeth, gripping his wand hard at his side. "My my, threatening a student. I'm sure the ministry would love to hear about that" she said with a dark laugh. "I can see the headlines now. Saint Potter threatens innocent child's life. Story to follow" she said with a smirk. "Really Potter, did you really think you'd come over here, yell at me and I'd change my mind on what I believe. Come crawling back to Saint Potter and abandon my flesh and blood?" she asked with a smirk.

"You're disgusting. Once you let him touch you, you became the filth he was. Why would I ever want you anywhere near me? I only want to see you crawl into a grave with your little brat. You're lucky the ministry has said you've actually committed no crimes" he said with a dark look in his eyes. "Though I can't believe that's true. I'm sure you've got as much blood on your hands as he did" he said. Ginny only laughed, bringing an oddly cold hand to Harry's cheek, dragging her fingertips down his skin. "You left my child without a father" she said smirking at him. "Seems you're more like my love then you want to admit" she said, dropping her hand to Tom's shoulder. "Come on sweet heart. Uncle Draco and Aunt Pansy are waiting in the car for their little godson to come home so they can spoil you" she said "You'll regret this Weasley! You'll be sorry for everything!" He yelled after her, only to see her turn for a second, looking over her shoulder. "No, I've not been a Weasley since I was eleven" she said with a smirk at his confusion. "I've always been a Riddle, my heart always belonged to him." She said with an evil smile "You were nothing more then a place holder. A pathetic-love-sick pawn who molded to my every whim" she laughed lightly, her voice oddly calm. "You meant nothing to me Potter, but my love did find my stories of you highly entertaining" with that she turned on her heal, and walked out of the station, leaving a fuming Harry in her wake.

They walked to a black limousine, Draco and Pansy stepped out to receive a big hug from their godson. "Hey little one, you've been eating enough? Doing your homework? No detentions? Top grades?" Pansy rattled off questions, holding him at arms length, looking over him. "Pans, you're interrogating the poor child, I'm his mother and I didn't do that. Relax. He's mine and Tom's son, of course he's doing perfect" Ginny laughed as they all climbed into the car. "Love, why don't you sit up there with Aurora and D'Artagnan, mummy needs to talk to Auntie Pansy and Uncle Draco for a moment" she said as they climbed into the long car, which was magically enhanced so it was even larger on the inside. Tom walked to the front of the car, which was set up like a play room, where his two cousins sat. "We'll be home soon Tom. Gran and Grandad can't wait to see you" Pansy said smiling as Tom's face light up.

"Gin, what is it? You look worried" Pansy said as they all moved to the very back, sitting in plush chairs. "Here, this looks like a drinking conversation" Draco said, pouring them each a tall glass of a pale blue liquid. Draco sat down beside his best friend and his wife, looking concerned. He normally didn't know what to do when Ginny got like this, but Pansy did so he just sat back and listened and pretended to be joining in the conversation.

"I ran into Potter on the platform. He was threatening Tom" she said, watching her son show his cousins the magic he learned. "As a mother I'm worried, but I know he'd never really do anything to my baby. Saint Potter wouldn't harm a child. But he might make his school life miserable, and I know I raised him strong enough to deal with it, I don't want him to have to deal with it" she said, looking more like a loving mother then an evil witch trying to resurrect her dead husband and taking over wizarding England.

"Pansy, I miss him, so much I miss him" Ginny said, laying her head against her best friend's shoulder. "I know Gin. We're so close. We only need a few more souls, hopefully ones more powerful then the last two. Their magical cores were barely stronger then a muggles. They barely repaired the damage." Pansy said. "Draco and I are going on holiday after Tom goes back to school. We'll take the blade and Draco thought if he provoked people to try and attack him then I could use the blade to protect him. Thus we'd have plenty of souls." Pansy said.

Ginny shook her head. "That won't work Pans. The blade will be able to tell when you're trying to trick it. It'll only take pure intentions. You can't try and provoke them into attacking Draco, because then it isn't justified." She said softly, shaking her head at the pathetic attempt at an idea. "The blade was used by _ to raise the darkest Wizards who ever lived. They in turn used the blades to avenge their own deaths, or the death of their mate" she said softly, staring out the window. "I'd use it on Potter, but that is my loves destiny. He's meant to kill that little brat, not I"

She knew that she was going to be the one to use the Soul Blade. And it had to be to protect Tom. She knew she was able to use the blade as more than a simple dagger because of her love and devotion for her mate. She also knew souls stolen to protect your child were always stronger. Nothing was stronger than the bond between a mother and her child. She'd spent ten years searching for this blade, and she feared it would take another ten to collect enough souls to bring her plan to a crescendo.

They arrived back at Riddle manor an hour later. The manor had undergone a transformation after her love died. It no longer looked like a haunted house but looked like a charming country villa over looking Little Hangleton. Everyone was still terrified of the house, never even went near it. Beautiful flowers grew along the winding road that lead to the large house on the hill, but no one ever attempted to pick them. Afraid the woman inside would come after them. Everyone still remembered that night eleven years ago when she almost burned down the village. Or at least, they suspected it was her.

Ginny didn't mind being feared, in fact she quite enjoyed it. Everyone stayed away from her and her son and she liked that. No one came poking around suspiciously, which meant she could continue working in peace. The last thing her plans needed was nosy neighbors.

"Run Inside and wash up, Winnie should have supper ready soon" Ginny called to the three children as they all got out of the car. She loved being rich and having house elves. She would never again live like her parents brought her up. She'd never have to clean her house, or cook or lift a finger to do one tenth of what her mother did. Raising a child was so much simpler when you only had to worry about the child, not everything else. Her little Tom would never have to wear old second hand clothes or go hungry because Ginny didn't have money for food. He would never have to live through her childhood, or his fathers. She would die to give him everything he needed, or wanted.

Tom ran up the front stairs, with Aurora and D'Artagnan on his heels, Ginny walked beside Pansy and Draco deep in her own thoughts. "Gin, what else is upsetting you?" Pansy asked, finally breaking the silence. "This run in with Potter. He seemed…." She wasn't sure how to put her thoughts into words. Around any of her other followers she would have crucioed them on the spot for question her, but Pansy and Draco were her best friends, certainly two of her most trusted followers. She was not weak, but surely it was alright to be uncertain. Right?

"He seemed rash, like he considered killing me on the spot." She mused, lost in her own words and thoughts. "I think he's still in love with me, the way he looked was beyond a betrayed friend… It was the look someone might have when they find out their partner of thirty years has been having an affair for thirty one." She said, her eyes glazed over. "I'm worried he'll try and kidnap Tom, or even myself. He wanted some justification why I came to my beloved." She said softly. "I'm concerned that if he were to take Tom He would capture me when I went to collect him. I'm powerful but that idiot was able to kill my husband, and I've seen his power first hand" she added as they walked into the familiar hall of Riddle Manor. "He'd invade my mind, watch my memories. No doubt my mother would jump in, insisting I'm under some kind of potion or spell. She'd keep me prisoner until she was able to solve it. She would think she can cure me as if my love for him was nothing more than the flu" she said with distain.

A brilliant idea popping into her mind as she spoke. "Pansy come with me. Draco, watch after Tom and put him to bed by nine. I'll return your wife when I'm done" she said, a malicious grin on her lips. She grabbed Pansy's wrist, dragging her downstairs. "Now, I've got an idea, should they capture me I don't want them to see anything of myself and Tom together, or any of my memories of him. Should they see those it might hinder my attempts to revive him." She said. "I have a plan, but I need your help working out the details" she said delighted

* * *

><p>Across England on the outskirts of the little town of Devan several agitated redheads sat discussing their current problem. One of their own had gone to the dark side, and not only that, but she went as far as one could go. "Mrs. Weasley, I don't know what we can do" Harry said from where he stood by the fireplace. "She's living in Riddle Manor, with all its wards and defenses we'd never be able to get in there." He added<p>

"We assumed no one could get in because all of the spells, curses and dark magic still resided on the house." Hermione said from beside Ron. "The ministry sent in everyone we could think of, even combining forces with Harry, no one could break them" she said softly, snuggled into Ron, trying to calm her husband down some. "We even tried Severus, because he had the mark" she was still not used to calling her former Professor by name, but it seemed appropriate since they often worked together. "Even he couldn't get in. So we concluded that the spells and hexes were set up so, when he died, no one would ever be able to disturb his home. Monarchs used to do it to their favorite country estate. That's why even to this day several homes in England can't be accessed" she said, now launching into a history lesson. "One's been inaccessible for over two thousand years, and Gringots only discovered last month that one spot has finally decayed enough to allow access. That's the project Bill and Charlie are working on that have them so busy!" She said, now off track, though no one seemed to mind, since they knew Hermione would get back to her point eventually. "So, we deduced that his home could be inacessable long after people stopped carring who he was" she added, finally getting back to what she was saying. "But now I suspect it's because Ginny is reinforcing the spells and wards, and the reason Severus could not get in is because Ginny doesn't trust him. She knew he was a spy for the order, and his behavior at the final battle was anything but loyal to Voldemort" she said "So it would stand to reason she'd block him from entering." She took a breath, everyone staring at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"Ginny deserted us" Fred said from where he sat.

"I say we lock her in Azkaban for war crimes" George added

"Or give her the dementors kiss" Fred

"Or hex her into oblivion-" George

"-So she can join that scum she married" Fred

"But we'll keep her kid" George

"Because maybe she hasn't screwed him up yet" Fred

"Yeah, we can teach him the ways of the Weasley's!" George

"PRANKS!" They burst out laughing together, earning a hard smack on the back of their heads from their mother.

"Now we won't hear any of that nonsense from you two about giving Ginny a demotors kiss or sending her to Azkaban!" She said in a matter-of-fact tone. "She's still my daughter and your sister, she is just confused" she said in a tone more trying to convince herself then her children.

"Mum, she married you-know-who. She had his kid. She has probably killed hundreds of people, and no doubt was one of the cloaked Death Eaters who got away after the final battle." Ron said, looking at his mother as if she had lost her mind. "She's a war criminal just like all the rest of them" he said. He didn't want to mention that they had never caught most of the remaining death eaters. Though now it seemed Ginny had hidden them.

"No!" Molly almost yelled, rounding on Ron. "My baby girl would never do anything that would hurt her family or turn her back on the light!" She yelled, tears easily sliding down her cheeks. "She's under some kind of influence! You-know-who did this to hurt Harry or hurt us!" she screamed "She's not in her right mind."

"Molly, if he had her under a curse it would have to be one he monitored. Controlling curses need constant reinforcement" A very quite Severus Snape spoke up from his place in the shadowed corner. "If he did have a spell on Ginny it would have dissipated as soon as he died, or shortly after." He added calmly, knowing it would only upset the woman further, but it was the truth. She'd have to face that her daughter was not only a Death Eater, but she was Queen Death Eater. "The fact she's still going by his name, and still parading around like she'd untouchable is evidence that she's not under anything of his influence" he drawled

"NO!" Molly screamed louder this time. "She is under a spell controlled by one of his minions then! None of my children would turn to the dark side!" she yelled, ignoring the twins who had to pipe in with "Percy did!"

This argument continued well into the morning hours, Severus and Harry both needed to get back to grade assignments. Ron, Hermione and Arthur all had to be at the ministry by eight, and it was already half past six. Both twins slept on the couch, not bothering to even pretend to listen to the argument. Their minds were made up. Ginny was evil, and needed to be gone. Finally they all consented to examining Ginny and deciding from there.

"She's very close with Draco and Pansy Malfoy" Harry said "She told her son that Uncle Draco and Aunt Pansy were waiting. I think they are his godparents or something" he said with a yawn, wanting Molly to consent to let him go. "Hermione will polyjuice into Pansy and lure her here. Then we'll dig through her memories and her thoughts until we decide if she's a threat or not" he said, delighted Molly was nodding. Or he would be delighted if he wasn't so bloody tired.

"Molly, I have to tell you now. If I need to, I'll kill her. Ginny or not, no one will threaten the peace we have right now." Hermione said, expecting Ron to help soothe Molly if need be. Ron knew they could not risk another war. And if Ginny was as evil as they thought, and she commanded his followers, she did not doubt a war would ensue. They were relaxed right now, and a war would certainly cripple them. Of course Hermione was confident they would win. But she wasn't sure if they really would be able to rebuild after a second war.

* * *

><p>"Okay Gin, I think this will work. This spell will pull out every memory of you and Our Lord" Pansy said, they had been working on this all night, and both women were exhausted. "You'll still know of the memories, and they might be able to peak on your subconscious now and then. But until you return the memories to your mind, no one else may view them or extract them" Pansy said saitfied. "Okay, lay down. This may disorient you… A lot" she said<p>

Ginny laid down on the sofa in her study, never quite relaxing. "This will take a long time to pull out every memory, and you'll probably be forced to relive the stronger ones. No doubt, since we're pulling out memories of you and him, they will be mostly pleasant." She said, not adding her uncertainties. Their lord was an evil and vicious man. She did not believe any memories of him could be fond, he was not exactly a loving kind of man, not that Ginny thought that. Every time she spoke of their Lord it was in fondness and love, as if he were the romantic man every girl desired. "Take this Gin, it'll make the process easier" Pansy said, handing a sleeping potion to her mistress.

"Alright, I'll see you when I wake" she said, downing the awful potion. Like that she slumped back into the sofa, peacefully dreaming. Or at least, peacefully remembering.


	5. Destruction of innocence

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Harry Potter.

**Authors Notes: **Wow! Two Chapters in one day! I'm on fire today! Sweet! Thankfully I've got the next chapter in my head already, so writers block will be pushed aside till I've run my supply dry. I'll hopefully throw up another chapter tomorrow or Monday. Thanks my lovelies for reading! Send me a review

**Rating: **M for later Chapters

**Pairing**: Ginny/Tom(AKA Voledmort)

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

* * *

><p>August 20th, 1992<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ginny stood beside her mother in Florish and Blots, waiting for Gilderoy Lockhart to appear. Her mother may be smitten with him, but Ginny thought he was the most amazing Wizard alive, save for Harry of course. Harry would always be special. She chewed her lip nervously, they all hoped Harry had only gone one firegrate to far, of course, she never figured out why her father or older brothers didn't just get into the floo and say the same thing as Harry. If they really were worried about him shouldn't someone have followed him to make sure he was safe? The logic of her parents never made sense to her. But they were adults and supposedly knew what they were doing, so she didn't question it.<em>

_Finally Harry appeared, Hermione somehow managed to find him. Ginny shrank behind her mother, trying to hide from the boy who consumed her thoughts. She had such a crush on him, she'd blush whenever he looked at her, which wasn't often. Ginny would know, she spent most of her time staring at him._

_She hadn't even been paying much attention as Harry was dragged up for a picture with Gilderoy Lockhart. Her two idols together in one photograph! She couldn't wait to take tomorrow's prophet and cut it out for her scrapbook. It would be something she'd stare at all night. She was so lost in her thoughts of tomorrows newspaper that she hadn't noticed her brothers had pushed her almost to the door of the book shop. She swallowed hard, looking up at a cold face. She didn't know who this was, but he did not seem very nice. And from the way her family was acting, he wasn't._

"…_Tatty second hand books." The man said in a aristocratic tone. "You must be the Wealseys" It was then that Ginny noticed he had pulled her potions book out of her cauldron. She would have reached for it if Harry hadn't been telling this man to give her the book back. She melted, giving him a affectionate look, well it was more of a puppy love look. But the point remained. He was coming to her rescue, he really was her knight in shining armor. Even if it were in her own head._

"_Come on Weasley's, let's head outside. Hmm? Much to crowded in here" she heard her father say as the book thumped loudly back into her cauldron. She tried to give the man, her father called Lucius, a friendly smile. But panicked and ran after her brothers at the horrible sneer she received in return._

_The rest of the day was uneventful, till they got home. Everyone was over loaded with bags and boxes as the redheaded clan entered the burrow once more. "Everyone go pack your trunks! I will not have any of this packing the night before and you leaving everything at home. This year, you leave it and you won't get it till you come home for Christmas!" she shouted over the noise of her children, though was smiling happily. "Now, off, all of you!" she said, heading for the kitchen to make dinner. "Oh and Ginny dear, I'll be in later to make sure you have everything" she added, receiving a groan from her boys. "Okay mummy!" she said cheerily, going into her room. _

_She had been packing her trunk for almost an hour when she reached her last item, her cauldron. As she put the metal object into her trunk, cramming down her clothes so it would fit she noticed a book in there she hadn't seen before. She knew she only bought one book today, the rest she could use the books Ron had used last year. She closed the trunk, eyeing the leather book curiously. It was kept in very good condition, though from the parchment she could tell it was old. She flipped it over, the book smooth in her fingers. 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' the back read. By itself it was an uninteresting name, as it seemed he was the Author of the book, but what was strange was when she opened it, it was blank._

"_Strange, why would anyone mark their name on an empty book?" she asked, shrugging it off. She had no use for a blank book, perhaps she'd use it to take notes in. No, this book was to pretty to be used for something as tedious as notes. She decided she'd make it her diary, pour her soul into this book so perhaps she could escape the life she wanted to hide from, even for a short while._

_She moved to her desk, opening the diary and a bottle of ink. She chewed on her quill for a minute, before dipping it in the purple ink. _

_ 8-20-92  
>I can't believe I'm starting Hogwarts next week! Of course mum is making a fuss about <em>_it, but who cares. I'll be seventeen in just a couple years and then she can't tell __me what __to do! Then I'll be free from her and my idiot brothers._

_She paused for a moment, thinking about what else to write. Her eyes widened when she saw the ink sink into the page and disappear. She flipped to page, seeing no trace of ink on any of the parchment. Confused she looked at the page she had written on, nearly throwing the book in fright. Her words were replaced by new ones, in a scrawl very unfamiliar to her, and no longer in her purple ink. This ink was black, and the letters looped in a fancy way she'd not seen before, except in the weird letters her great aunt Muriel wrote her._

_ Hello, my name is Tom. Congratulations on starting Hogwarts! I'm sure the school __has a fine new edition. I'm sorry your mum is making a fuss. I'm sure it's just __because __her baby is going to school. It's a very big step in a young persons life. Do tell me, __how did you get a hold of my diary?  
><em>_~Tom Riddle_

_Ginny gasped as she read the words, watching them fade away as well. Her eyes glittered with excitement. Maybe this was an interesting book after all. Her mother's words rang in her ear "Never trust something you can't see where it keeps it brains!" But her mother couldn't have meant this book. It was far to interesting to ignore. She dipped her quill into the ink excitedly._

_My name is Ginny. This is your diary? But if it's a diary then how am I able to talk to you? How are you able to talk? Shouldn't it just be words written on a page, for anyone who opens it to see? When did you write this diary? Did you go to Hogwarts? How did you….._

_She frowned when her words faded away before she finished writing. And when she tried to continue her words never seemed to stay on the page. Why wasn't it working now? Had she broken it somehow?_

_My My little one. You have so many questions. Relax little one, we have all the time in the world for me to answer your questions. So please, slow down._

_The sentence seemed to laugh at Ginny, conveying a sense of happiness and affection, like someone would talk to a favorite little cousin, or a child they loved. The words faded away, though were quickly replaced by another._

_Little one, I wrote this diary in my sixth year at Hogwarts. In 1945, as you wrote the date above I can see it has been almost fifty years since its creation. It makes __me curious how times have changed, but that can wait. You are able to talk to me, and I you, because this is more then just a simple diary. This book contains a memory, my memory, forever etched into its pages so I can never truly die. Although I admit, it's nice to have a new friend._

_The words glittered on the page as if the ink were wet, then faded away. She was so excited about this book, she had no idea how he had managed to preserve his memory into a book, but she was eager to learn how, maybe she'd create one for herself. She spent the next few hours writing to Tom, until her mother called her for diner. He was such a fascinating boy, and all the stories he told her of his school days made her all the more excited for the experience. She hid the diary in her trunk, underneath her underclothes so no one would notice or think to look there if they were to look in her trunk. All thoughts gone from her mind except Tom as she went down to the kitchen, for once not fawning over Harry as she had been all summer. It was a nice change for her family, and they didn't dare ask about the change, for fear her obsessive behavior would start up again._

* * *

><p><em>October 1<em>_st__, 1992_

* * *

><p><em>Ginny spent every day writing in the diary, talking about everything from her school mates to her desires for the future. Sometimes Tom would tell her about himself, or tell her about when he went to school. But most of the time he just listened to her, and would comment some times to know he was still reading her words.<em>

_Ginny never left it away from her, for fear someone else might find it. Tom warned her not to let it go, it could be disastrous if anyone found his diary but her. 'I trust you little one. You're the only one who can protect my memory' he had told her one night, making her blush. 'I trust you to Tom, with my life' she never thought she'd soon wish she'd never told him that._

_Sometimes she'd write to him during lessons, the professors all thought she was writing notes on the lecture so they didn't stop her. But Tom would refuse to talk to her. 'How would it be if my little one failed charms because she was not paying attention. Listen to the professor little one, we'll talk later. I'll help you study' that was the same reply she'd get every time, though it never stopped her from trying._

_The school was still abuzz about the attack first on Mrs. Norris, then on Collin Creevy. Not that anyone cared about Mrs. Norris, she was just the creepy caretakers annoying cat. But everyone was talking about the attack on Collin Creevy. "No one would attack a student like that! The heir of Slytherin can't be a student, can it?" she had heard one hufflepuff whisper as she passed by._

_If only they knew, if only they knew what was going on in the school. They would all run. All those unworthy of tutelage of magic would leave the school and never look back. Filthy mudbloods, if they just left she wouldn't have to do this. But then again, she knew she had to do this. She'd been told many times over, in order to lure Harry Potter into the chamber they would need to threaten a lot of people. He needed to save someone._

_The first time she found herself thinking like that it had scared her, she knew it was coming from Tom. He had been more then vocal about his opinions of the muggle-born students. She had run to the girls lavatory, the one where this all started long before she was even born. She threw the diary into the toilet, flushing it over and over, trying to get rid of the thing. She ran, ran as far as she could._

* * *

><p><em>October 3<em>_rd__, 1992_

* * *

><p><em>She ignored it for almost two day, the pull to write to him, to beg his forgivness for throwing him away, beg him to soothe her fears. After another few hours she couldn't take it, she had run into the girls loo, seeing the water cleaned up and the diary nowhere. She panicked, threatening Merytle with everything that could affect a ghost till she finally admitted that Harry stole her diary.<em>

_Ginny was now even more panicked, Tom trusted her to keep the diary safe. He'd be so disappointed in her! The fear of that outweighed her fear of her thoughts of the muggle-borns in the school. She ran, faster then she ever had before, to the Gryffindore Common room. She waited till all of the other students went to lunch, knowing none of them would be back till after dinner. She tore apart Harry's things, frantically looking for the diary. When she found it she clutched it to her chest, letting out a weak sob._

_She went to her dormitory, ignoring the fact she had classes in less than an hour. She didn't care if she skipped lunch, she needed him to understand why she did what she did. _

_Tom, I'm so sorry! I was frightened. I thought you were doing something evil to my thoughts and I got scared! I'm so sorry Harry took you! He didn't figure out how you work, did he? Tom I'm so sorry! Tom, please speak to me!_

_She cried as she wrote, tears hitting the pages and sinking in like the ink. The page remained blank for a long while, while Ginny kept sobbing. This was not fair! He needed to say something to her, let her know how to make it better. A sudden realization hit her, maybe Harry had broken it. Maybe he ruined Tom's memory! She was just about to write again when the familiar scrawl appeared on the page in front of her._

_My little one, how I have missed you. Why were you so frightened? Have I ever steered you wrong my sweetest? Have I ever put you in harms way? Even the creature will never attack you. So my little one why were you so afraid, and why didn't you talk to me. When I found it wasn't you writing to me I worried something had happened to you. Yes, he figured to write in me, but don't worry little one, I'm not mad. This will work just fine. Everything is still on plan. Please don't cry little one, I am not angry with you._

_Ginny let out a choked sound of relief when she read he wasn't mad at her. She was still his little one, and she smiled, knowing she'd always be. She quickly responded as soon as his ink faded, a happy smile on her lips as she knew she'd not lost him._

_No, Tom you've never steered me wrong, and I know you'd never harm me. I'm sorry Tom, I don't know now why I was so afraid. You're right, Harry is a hindrance and the mudbloods shouldn't be allowed into the school. I don't know why I acted the way I did. Thank you for forgiving me. I must run to class, I promise I'll never let you out of my sight again!_

_The words faded away and before he could reply she wrote one last sentence._

_ Tom, I love you. I trust you with my life and I'd happily die to serve you. _

_What did she know? She was eleven. She was in love with Tom as she knew love to be. She just was not sure why. With that she ran to class, knowing she needed to be awake tonight when she spoke to Tom. Tonight he promised to reveal the plan to her. His plan that would bring him to life and get rid of Harry so Tom never die again._

* * *

><p><em>January 30<em>_st__, 1992_

* * *

><p><em>Ginny knew the school was close to being closed down, but she did not care. They would simply reopen the school at a later date, this time with no mudbloods within her walls. She sat in the Chamber of Secrets as she had done many times before. This time, however, she was not commanding the creature or writing in the diary. A fully real looking Tom sat on the stone floor beside her, leaning up against the wall.<em>

"_Little one, I need you to understand, should anything in our plan fail tonight I will not leave you" he spoke so softly Ginny could barely hear him. Her head rested on his shoulder and her firey red hair hid her face as it cascaded down his chest. She looked up at his angelic face with a look of confusion._

"_Tom, what could fail? By now they know I'm down here, Potter will come to rescue me. He'll think I'm dead, you'll kill him and become fully alive. Then we'll be together, forever" she said in a way only an eleven year old could, so innocent, so trusting. Everything in the world was perfect to a child._

"_My love, don't you remember what I told you? Never assume a plan will go as you've decided. That will only leave you with frustration and a lot of ruined plans" he said, chuckling at her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up into his lap. "Now little one, what I'm going to tell you is very important. I need you to listen and trust me" Ginny nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Of course, I trust you with my life" she said, giving him a look that asked him to tell her._

"_Little one, what do you know about soul bonds?" he asked, hoping not to have to explain everything, but after all, she was but a child, so he feared he might just have to. "Well, a Soul bond is similar to what muggles believe are Soul Mates. There is one soul created to match your own, and you'll only truly be happy with that person. If you were to never meet your Soul Mate then you just go through life missing something, happy but never truly happy. If you're lucky enough to find the other half of your soul then you would be drawn to them, unable to leave" she said_

"_Once you solidify that bond with either a physical action or a bonding ceremony you'll be forever bound to your other half. It is incredibly painful to try and lie to them, and you share a mental link that allows you to communicate with your mate. Very few people find their Soul Mate, which is why most muggles get divorced and very few wizards get bonded in the first place." She said in one breath. " Why?" she asked, confused._

"_How do you feel about my Little one?" he asked, not answering her question yet. She humored him, cuddling into his chest. "I love you Tom. I want to write to you all the time. I dream of you, I'm willing to do anything for you to be real again. The fact you're real and holding me now is something I never thought I'd get." She said softly. "Why Tom?" she asked again, her voice more pointed this time._

"_My sweetest, I love you, more then life itself" Ginny knew for him that was a very big thing, and that one sentence left her speechless. "You are the only person I've ever loved, and I ever will love. You are the other half to my soul, and I'll fight till the end to protect you. No harm shall ever come to you little one, you are mine" he whispered, kissing her full on the lips with such passion Ginny never knew possible._

The second his lips touched hers she knew his words were true. She'd never be able to have anyone else, she'd never want anyone else. "Little one, bond with me. Make yourself mine as I make myself yours." He said, if Ginny didn't know any better she'd have thought he was begging. But Lord Voldemort never begged. She could only nod dumbly, to shocked to be able to speak. He slipped a gold bracelet onto her wrist, muttering incantation after incantation, the magic seeping into her skin, and his hand that held hers.

"_Now put this on my wrist and repeat after me" he handed her a matching bracelet and she put it on his wrist, repeating the spells carefully after him. Once the last syllable left her lips a white magic surrounded them, pulling their magic from their bodies, twisting them together before they reentered their bodies. "I love you Ginerva Riddle, you're mine. Never let anyone tell you different" he said possessively, kissing her again. They only broke apart when they heard a crash of stone, signallying their time alone was growing short._

"_Love, lay down" he said, moving her to the center of the floor in front of the statue. "If I don't make it tonight, I promise I will come for you. One day I will find my way into this world and I will come for you. You're mine Ginerva" he hissed, sending shivers down her spine. He cast a spell to conceal her bonding bracelet, and a second spell to make her appear close to death. That was the last thing she remembered, until Harry stabbed the diary. When Tom disappeared she felt the spell break, his hold over her gone._

"_NOOOO!" She screamed, Harry thought it was because she had almost been killed, and he reached out to hold her, to comfort her. He did not notice the way she flinched, her sobs shaking her body. She looked at the diary, laying pierced on the floor. Ink flowed from it like blood from a slaughtered animal, bits of ink trapped in her hair. Her sobs were not from her fright, or what had 'been done to her'. No, her sobs were for the remnants of the connection she had to her soul mate. She did not think she could survive without him. He was supposed to win, supposed to be with her forever. This horrible brat hugging her should not have had the power to defeated Lord Voldemort, not only once but twice. The thought scared her, she was scared of Harry's powers. More so, she was broken over the loss of the mate she just found._

* * *

><p>Pansy continued to pull memories from Ginny, filling a large jar of the silver substance. She noticed how Ginny went from blissfully happy to looking like she wanted to die. She wondered what she was remembering, but knew better then to look at the memory herself. Her empress would certainly kill her over that. Pansy or not, Ginny would kill anyone who tainted her memory of her lost lover. Though Pansy had to admit, she was so curious how the two unlikely people ended up together.<p> 


	6. Reunited and reborn

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Harry Potter.

**Authors note: **Okay lovelies, I lied. It'll be up tonight, not this weekend. I couldn't help it! Today the muse struck me. Maybe I'll be able to post a few more in the following days. As always, please please please review!

* * *

><p>1993<p>

* * *

><p><em>Everyone had kept a painfully close eye on Ginny for the rest of the term, as if she'd break any minute. For the following several weeks she had barely been able to eat, and she never really slept more then an hour or so. Madam Pomfrey had given her almost a full case of dreamless sleep potion, though even when Ginny took it she woke up not rested, as if something was preventing her from sleeping. She knew she was dreaming, but thanks to the bloody potion she could never remember it. She spent most of her free time sobbing in the confines of her bed, only leaving for class, or if her friends dragged her to the great hall for meals. <em>

_At one point she stopped taking the potion before bed, in an attempts to remember what ever it was she was dreaming of, but she would wake up screaming and after a few nights her dorm mates couldn't take it, so they created a ritual to make Ginny take it. They all started having a cup of coco before bed, sitting and talking about boys or classes or clothes. Someone would always slip the potion into Ginny's coco, and help her to bed before she fell asleep. They didn't feel to bad about it, after all, they assumed she was having nightmares and wanted her to be able to sleep right. They never understood why she was refusing to take it._

_Ginny had similar dreams every time she didn't take the potion. It was the most amazing thing. She quickly learned that her bond with Tom stretched not only great distances, but in their case time as well. Every dream started off the same, with her sitting in the chamber, and ended the same way. Tom saying good bye, and Ginny's mind screamed for it not to end. But as she began to wake her mind blurred dream and reality and she would find herself actually screaming. _

_Ginny sat in the chamber of secrets, she knew she was waiting on someone, but she couldn't place who. She couldn't even quite remember where she was. But she sat there, for hours at a time, just waiting. Finally, she'd get up to leave, convinced who ever she was waiting for wasn't coming. "Leaving already Little one? I'm hurt you won't wait for me!" A voice teased her._

_Ginny spun around, eyes sparkling with delight. "Tom! You came!" She said, excitedly running to his arms. "Of course I came." He said as if it were a stupid thing to say. "Why wouldn't I come for you little one? I promised you I would, did you not believe me?" he asked in a fiend hurt tone. "No" Ginny laughed, feeling a little foolish for thinking he wasn't coming. "But you were taking so long, I thought you had forgotten about me" she would whisper, her head tucked against his chest, listening to his heart beat._

"Little one, you must remember this" he said with a matter of some urgency. "I promised I would come for you and I will. I don't know when, but no matter how long I take you must keep waiting for me. Promise me when I come for you you'll be waiting for me" she knew it wasn't a request but a command and she happily obeyed him. "I promise my love, I'll wait for you until time ends" she whispered "I am Lord Voldemort, I am a nothing if not a man of my word" he chuckled "I will come for you my sweetest" he said kissing her forehead. "I must go Little one. Do not forget your promise! Wait for me. I will come" even as he spoke he seemed to get farther and farther away, till he faded away all together.

_Ginny screamed "Tom! Don't go! Please come back! You cannot leave me here!" she cried, her screams becoming more panicked "TOM! Don't leave me alone!" But there was no one to hear her screams, no one to promise he wouldn't leave her. She was left completely alone.__ She would wake up screaming every time. Her pleas molded into one painful cry of loneliness, though to some it sounded like terror._

_She tried to talk to Professor Dumbldore and her mother about it when they asked what happened. But Tom's words rang in her mind 'You mustn't tell anyone about us little one. They won't understand. They will try and take you from me'. So she kept her mouth shut, saying when she had the diary she was possessed and couldn't remember anything that happened. She would lost hours, sometimes full days and never remember where she had been or what she had done. Professor Dumbledore dismissed her, and it took all of her convincing to get her mother to allow her to stay at the school. But her mother told all of her dorm mates what happened and all of her brothers. Everyone kept a painfully close eye on her. _

_She had taken off her bonding bracelet, hiding it in a secret pocket in her trunk. She did not want the reminder of what she'd lost. She did not know it was what linked her the hidden part of her mind, the part that linked her across time with her bonded mate. She hid the beautiful jewelry and never looked at it again, forgetting it was even there._

_The dreams kept coming all summer, and most of the first term of her second year. Though slowly they started to fade away, becoming few and far between, till her second term she forgot them all together. They rarely registered in her mind. She had all but forgotten about her first year. Every now and then she would feel like she was remembering something important, but she never could pull it fully into her conscious. Like there was some shadow lurking in the corner of her mind, begging to be seen but not ready to be looked at._

_Life settled into normality for her. Her second year happened without anything all to exciting. Sure there was some threat about Sirius Black coming for Harry but Ginny had been told halfway through the year that Sirius was Harry's godfather, and he was innocent, and no threat to Harry. So, she didn't pay much attention. Harry was no longer the center of her affections, in fact none of the boys in school really appealed to Ginny, though she didn't know why. Nor did she truly care. Boys were not her interest. School was her focus. She didn't know why she was so driven to succeed, but she knew certain scores she had to beat, she didn't know whose scores they were, just that she needed to beat them._

* * *

><p>September 1st, 1994<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ginny sat in the great hall with the rest of the students, excitedly watching the first years get sorted. They could all tell something was going on, as there had been an extra table crammed into the hall. That table was empty of people. Surely there weren't going to add a fifth house. After all, each house was made for each founder. There was no fifth founder, so there could not be a fifth house. Then there was the small matter of two extra chairs at the Heads table. One to Dumbledore's right, between him and Professor Magonagle. And the other empty chair to his left, between him and Hagrid. Though, this chair was different. This chair was almost as big as the one Hargid sat in, except a little more…. Feminine?<em>

_Then Dumbledore rose to his feet, the entire hall growing silent. Everyone was hoping the professor would explain what was with the new additions to the school, everyone looked around curiously, to see if there were any other new additions. All of the first years just looked confused, though not for the same reason as everyone else. They wanted to know why all the older students were acting as if the headmaster were about to say there would be no exams this year._

"_Students! I am pleased to announce that we will be hosting the first Triwizard Tournament in two hundred years." Dumbledore said, "Our school has the honor of hosting the tournament, so I expect all of you to be on your best behavior" his sparkling blue eyes turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Now, let me introduce our guests!" he called, the large oak doors flying open. "The Students and Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!" He called, his hands sweeping to the open doors. Everyone gasped as all eyes fell on a large group of beautiful women entered gracefully into the room. Some of the girls did acrobatics while the boys did magic spells that involved intricate and complicated wand movements. _

_They all wore light blue robes with their school crest on it, the robes seemed to be made out of a flowing fabric. It shimmered and looked to thin to keep anyone warm. However where there school was always seemed to be warm, so they did not need thick robes. Ginny supposed they would learn quick once December came they would need thicker robes._

_The Beauxbaton students moved over to the empty table, filling it half way, after their spectaicular enterance. "Their headmistress, Madame Maxime, will be one of our judges" he said. Every student remained standing until their headmistress sat, earning a few odd looks from the Hogwarts students. Ginny thought it was interesting, very respectful. She shrugged it off as Dumbledore called out again, every student in the hall looking at him expectantly. "Now, if you'll please join me in welcoming the students of Durmstrang Institute and their headmaster Igor Karkaroff." Jaws dropped as the students from Durmstrang entered the great hall. They were less theatrical then the Beauxbatons students, but still did a little percussion show as their entrance. However, what really had most of the Hogwarts students at a loss for words was how…. Slytherin they seemed. _

_Every student carried themselves like they were above the current population, as if the entire competition was merely a formality because they were the superior school. Ginny smirked to herself. She wasn't sure why, but she liked these students, despite their appearance._

_They all wore thick fur cloaks that gave them the appearance of being stocky and large, even the women seemed to be very masculine in their uniform. She knew their school was somewhere in Norway, but it had to be pretty bloody cold to need their uniform to look like that. She was suddenly thankful for their fairly relaxed uniform. "Headmaster Karkaroff will also be joining as one of the judges for the tournament!" _

_Everything seemed to settle down as Dumbledore explained about the goblet of fire and how only students of seventeen were allowed to enter their names. He also put an age line around the cup, so no one could sneak past the rules. When he explained the age line his eyes went to Fred and George, who merely gave him an innocent look before sticking their heads together with Lee Jordan to come up with a plan._

_Her third year was started interesting, she now had a lot more freedoms. She'd be able to go on Hogsmeed weekends, and she'd have free periods where she was allowed to do whatever she wanted… Within reason of course. But mostly she was excited to witness the first Triwizard Tournament in over two hundred years! Little did she know this year would be far from what she had expected._

* * *

><p><em>November 16<em>_th__, 1994_

* * *

><p><em>Ginny sat at the Gryffindore table eating breakfast. Beside her was a boy named Alvin Holt… Alvin Hart… Something like that, Ginny wasn't bothered with his name. He was a mudblood and she didn't really care. Of course she never voiced these opinions, she couldn't even remember why she thought like that. But she did, she could barely stand being in Hermione's presence when she was near Ron. But that was something she'd never admit to. She knew her mother would not approve of her thoughts. <em>

_Over the last semester she'd become very good friends with Pansy, and subsequently Draco. They knew about her ideals and her belief's and once they were convinced she meant them, they willingly let her into their group, praising her for not being a blood traitor like her family. She shot Pansy a pleading look from across the hall, begging her to rescue her from the babbling idiot beside her. _

_Had Ginny been paying attention she might not have jumped and knocked her pumpkin juice all over herself when a letter and a dozen white roses were dropped onto the table in front of her. "Bloody hell, stupid ruddy bird…." She continued to cuss to herself, waving her wand to clean up the spilled juice. _

_She reached out, pulling the letter off the roses, reading the card. Her brows scrunched together the more she read, confusion written on her face._

_-My sweetest, I told you I would keep my promise and I shall. By the new season I will come for you. Be ready, in the mean time here is a gift for you. Roses as white and pure as your soul, and a bracelet Lady Slytherin herself wore. I love you little one_

_Out of the envelope a beautiful silver bracelet fell into her hand. It looked like a snake that was eating its own tail to form the circle. It had emeralds for eyes while rubies and sapphires glittered on its scales. It was breathtaking. She examined the bracelet, hiding the note quickly in her pocket. On the inside of the bracelet was an inscription 'only true brides of the Slytherin line will ever be able to wear my jewels. Thieves beware of this cursed object'. Ginny couldn't help but laugh at the cheesy line. Like some thief would stop to read an inscription on such a beautiful, and probably very expensive item. She looked across the hall, finding Pansy's and Draco's eyes glued to her._

_She tugged on her ear before flipping her hair. That was her signal to Pansy to meet her outside. She grabbed the roses, running out. Pansy waited a minute before grabbing Draco's hand, following her best friend out. "Gin?" She called, her voice barely above a whisper. "Psst!" Ginny hid by a large Weeping Willow, the low handing strands almost hiding her._

"_Gin! Who is sending you roses?" Pansy almost shrieked in delight as she pulled Draco behind the canopy. "Not just roses, look at this!" Ginny squeaked in a decibel that hurt Draco's ears. "Can you two stop being such girls?" he asked annoyed, rubbing his ear. Both girls stuck their tongues out at him as Pansy went back to looking at the bracelet. "Oh Ginny! It's stunning!" Pansy exclaimed. The bracelet now had Draco's attention, anything worth a lot of money had the blonds attention easily. "That's the lost wristlet of Lady Slytherin…" Draco said, causing Pansy to gasp, dropping it quickly in Ginny's hand, backing away as if she'd been burned._

"_The what of Lady Slytherin?" Ginny asked with a confused look. Draco looked annoyed, like he was going to snap at Ginny before Pansy cut in. "Drakie! Play nice. She's a snake in a Lion's den, she doesn't know most of the legends of Lady Slytheirn" Pansy chided as Draco crossed his arms, giving Pansy a look that plainly said 'well, tell her!'_

_Ginny looked at them, very confused. "Come on Pansy, give out, what are you talking about?" she asked, looking at the bracelet in her hand. "Okay, come on" Pansy said, plopping down at the base of the tree. Ginny sat down, in a much more graceful fashion, Draco joining them, looking rather annoyed at Ginny's ignorance. "You never should have been sorted into Gryffindore" he huffed. "Drakie, hush now" Pansy said, a look of excitement on her face._

"_Lady Slytherin was the most famous of the four founders spouses. She was said to be the daughter of a king, but because her brother was the heir she was married to a Nobel man. Lord Slytherin. Only, the king did not know when he betrothed them at birth they would both be magical. But they were the most powerful match ever known!" She said in a reverent whisper, as if she were telling the most heroic tale of a mortal who saved the world. "Her favorite piece of jewelry was a bracelet spun from moonbeams and decorated by the stars" she whispered, grabbing onto Ginny's arm tightly, causing the redhead to roll her eyes. "Pansy, this isn't spun of moonbeams and decorated with stars." Ginny said "It's spun of silver and decorated with emerald, sapphire and rubies" she pointed out, getting a glare from the brunette._

"_Fine, if you don't want to hear the rest of the story then I'm going to….." Ginny cut her off "I'm sorry Pansy, go ahead, finish the story" she said, soothing the older girl. "Now, where was I? Or right, moonbeams and stars" she said with a snap of her fingers. "It was made with fairy magic, and no one can duplicate fairy magic, except another fairy…" she said_

"_Well, one night, Lady Gryffindore, who was insanely jealous of Lady Slytherin. She hated Lady Slytherin because she was beautiful where Lady Gryffindore was not, and she was of a higher standing, and was of higher blood purity." She said with a puffed up chest, because Slytherins were so much better in her opinion then Gryffindore's… Except for Ginny that was, but Ginny was pretty much a snake anyway, and spent all her free time with them. "Pansy!" Ginny said, trying to get her to continue talking. "Sorry Gin" she laughed sheepishly, continuing her story. "Well, Lady Gryffindore sent some of her husband's seventh year students to the chambers of Lady Slytherin, promising them anything their hearts desired as long as they brought her Lady Slytherin's prized armlet." She said, pausing for dramatic effect._

"_They did. Those bloody Gryffindore's broke into their chambers while the gentle Lady slept and stole her armlet. She paid them gold for their service but one boy spoke up. 'You promised us anything we desired. Why have you gone back on that?' She asked him what he desired for payment and his answer was her. He wanted to replace Lord Gryffindore as teacher of magic, head of the house, and as her husband." Pansy said with disgust. "She told him that if he would kill Lady Slytherin then he'd have his desire" by now Pansy looked positively angry. Ginny knew Slytherins were loyal to each other, she hadn't realized they were loyal to any Slytherin ever._

_Ginny cleared her throat, her patience wearing thin for this story that didn't seem to be going anywhere. "Any way, the boy went to their chambers once more, not knowing Lord Slytherin had returned and was in the lavatory washing. He crept up to the bed where Lady Slytherin slept, wielding a sword he swung and only missed because the Lord hit him with a spell" she said, taking a breath. "The student was brought to Lord and Lady Gryffindore, to confront them with her crime. The boy was killed on the spot, and Lord Gryffindore had to hand his wife's fate over to Lord Gryffindore, as was old wizard custom" Pansy explained._

"_Just before he killed her, Lady Slytherin entered the meeting chamber, her heart breaking at the sight of her broken treasure. There was no way to repair it, and if the fairy's knew their peace gift had been destroyed there would be a war. Lady Slytherin was enraged. She started firing hateful spells at the woman, who barely dodged them." Ginny was actually starting to grow interested now, this was far more interesting then she suspected. "Lord Slytherin told his wife since the crime was against his household he was to determine the punishment, and because the crime was attempted on her life. He'd let her choose the suitable punishment" Pansy looked at the bracelet again, breathing a gentle sigh. "She was so grieved over the armlet the only way Lord Slytherin could think to console his beloved bride was to get her a new one, and he figured he would punish Lady Gryffindore at the same time by making her into the object she coveted so much." _

_Ginny looked at the bracelet in her hand. She had a feeling where this story was going. "He turned Lady Gryffindore into a bracelet as close as he could make it to the one that had been destroyed. He couldn't make it out of moonbeams so he made it silver. And he couldn't make it with stars so he made it with emerald, sapphires and rubies" she said. "He cursed the armlet, so only the bride of Lord Slytherin could free Lady Gryffindore. If anyone other then a bride of Slytherin, or someone she deems worth wears the armlet they will be instantly killed. In a very painful way" she said, almost finished "Lady Slytherin was killed in childbirth a few years later, and so filled with grief Lord Slytherin hid away everything of hers. Never to be seen again" she finished her story, both girls staring at the bracelet in Ginny's hand._

"_So someone unearthed Lady Slytherin's things and has sent me her cursed bracelet" Ginny said after a moment. "Did they send a card?" Pansy asked after a minute, thinking there must have been an explanation. "Um, yeah" Ginny said, absentmindedly handing her the letter. "Who is it from Gin?" Pansy asked after a minute. "That's the thing, for the life of me I have no idea!" she said, entranced by the bracelet, never taking her eyes off of it. "He said he promised he'd come for you… Who promised you Gin?" Draco asked, looking at the letter over Pansy's shoulder. "I don't know! That's what I'm telling you, I don't know who made me a promise. I don't know who is coming for me! I don't know what bloody person would send me a cursed bracelet!" she said with a sudden wave of anger, catching her friends off guard. "Gin…?" Pansy asked with a cry, seeing Ginny had slipped the bracelet on._

"_What?" Ginny screamed, suddenly feeling light headed. "I think I need to…. Lay down" she said softly, collapsing on the ground. "Was she not listening? Whoever puts it on dies!" Pansy shrieked, casting a spell that made sleeping people wake up. She didn't expect it to work, she just didn't know what to do. So when Ginny sat up she screamed again, jumping back in fright. "G…G…Ginny?" Pansy asked, standing with Draco away from their friend._

"_Yeah?" Ginny asked, all traces of malice gone from her voice, replaced by her normal friendly smile. "You okay?" Pansy asked cautiously, moving a little closer to Ginny. "Yeah, why Pans?" Ginny asked concerned, getting up. "You put on the bracelet, got really angry at us for no reason and passed out!" Draco said_

"_Oh… Um… Sorry" she stumbled, rubbing her arm sheepishly. "I guess I couldn't help it. I wanted to see it on my wrist so badly. It was begging me to put it on" she said, knowing she sounded like a crazy person. The bracelet was telling her to put it on, that sounded like something a sane person would say. "I don't know why I got angry, I just had this weird feeling come over me" she said looking at her friends sheepishly._

"_Gin, you might want to take that off! I don't think it's a good idea for you to be wearing a cursed bracelet" Draco said sternly. "Draco, she is still alive, If someone wears it who isn't a bride of Lord Slytherin would die instantly. But she's not dead" Pansy pointed out. "Which means she's the bride of Lord Slytherin, who ever that is, Ginny you're going to marry the heir of Lord Slytherin!" Pansy said excitedly. "Pans I think she should take it off…."Pansy cut Draco off with a quick reply. "No she shouldn't. It's hers" _

_With that the two girls sat, talking about the bracelet, completely forgotten about the criptic note that came with it. Both girls thinking only about the Lord Ginny would marry someday. _

* * *

><p><em>January 18<em>_th__, 1994_

* * *

><p><em>Ginny had worn the bracelet every day, feeling a sense of calm and love radiating from the object adorning her wrist. She never took it off, not even when she slept. The comfort she received from the band was unparalleled. No calming draught or cheering charm could make her feel as good as this bracelet. She had forgotten all about the letter saying some mysterious person was coming for her.<em>

_She was sitting in the quidditch stands, watching the final challenge. Then Harry and Cedric disappeared, sending everyone into a panic. The headmaster demanded everyone return to the school. And in the rush of everyone flooding to the school Ginny did not notice she had been grabbed until she felt a strange pulling in her stomach, a pull she associated with a portkey._

_She found herself in the sitting room of an old house. She started panicking even more as she found herself guarded by a masked Death Eaters. She started screaming as the figure came closer to her, taking her wand. She scooted into the corner, pulling her knees to her chest, crying. She was going to die tonight, why would Voldemort go through all this trouble to kill her? What had she done?_

_The more she panicked the more the bracelet tried to soothe her. Though she could feel it's effect trying to take hold of her she was to scared to let it calm her. Her heart was thumping so hard she was certain her guard could hear it. She whimpered, hiding her face behind her knees, wishing she was anywhere but here._

"_You are dismissed, and do not allow anyone in here, or they will suffer my wrath!" she heard a hissing voice snap as a figure entered the room. "Yes My Lord" the Death Eater said. "It's very good to have you back my Lord" the man said, slinking out of the room. Ginny didn't dare look up, for fear of what she'd see. She knew she'd been left alone with you-know-who. Left alone to die. This time Harry wouldn't be able to save her._

_The voice that spoke next was not what she was expecting, in fact, the voice was so soft it almost scared her more then had he yelled or hissed at her. "Little one, why are you frightened of me?" he asked, moving closer to her. He frowned when he saw her press herself further into the corner. An icy cold hand reached out to touch her cheek. "Please don't toy with me" she begged, pulling her cheek away from him, never looking up at him. "Just kill me, please. Quickly?" She begged, shutting her eyes tight, expecting the warm green light of the Avada Kadavra curse._

"_Little one, why do you want me to kill you?" the voice was filled with concern, confusing Ginny further. She peaked up at him, startled by what she saw. A snake like man was kneeling in front of her, blood red eyes boring into her soul. There was no viciousness in his eyes, no hate or thirst to kill. His eyes were filled with love and concern. She let out a small squeak of fear as she saw him reaching a claw like hand toward her. He frowned more, stepping back. "What is wrong little one? Why are you afraid of me?" he said, catching a glance at his reflection. He realized she was probably afraid of how he looked right now. He grabbed his wand, Ginny hiding her face again. Though when she did not feel a spell hit her she looked up again, face to face with an angelic looking man. _

_His skin was a flawless creamy white and his chocolate brown hair was combed perfectly. His blue eyes stared down at her, his expression soft and loving. "Is this better little one?" He had been expecting Ginny to run into his arms, kiss him as he'd been missing for fifty years now. Yet here was his bonded wife, his soul mate, cowering in fear of him. What had happened in the two years he'd left her that she feared him so?_

"_Who… Who are you?" Ginny asked in a frightened voice. "Who am I?" The words sounded foreign on his lips, like it wasn't really him speaking them. "What do you mean who am I?" he asked, rushing forward, dropping to his knees in front of her. "Little one, why do you not know me?" He asked, Ginny's chest tightening at the pain in his voice. "You're… You-know-who… Right?" she asked, trying to move further away from him but was already pressed against the corner. "Little one, what's wrong? Why don't you remember?" he asked._

_He growled as he decided someone had put a memory charm on his little one. His anger only grew, someone touched his girl. Someone dared to manipulate his little one! He'd kill whoever it was! He'd make sure no one ever touched what was his again. He pointed his wand at her, causing her to shriek in fear and hide her head again. He growled out a spell Ginny didn't recognize. She let out a strangled sound as the blue light sped toward her, hitting her head, surrounding her head in a blue light._

"_What did you do to me?" she cried, looking for her wand, forgetting that Death Eater had taken her wand, it now sat behind him on the desk. "Please don't to…." She broke off as she felt her eyes roll back in her head, memories flooding over her. Some memories flooded back to her from a spot she seemed to forget existed, while other memories left her mind. She could tell many of her memories of her first year were false. She knew the memories had been implanted, but she didn't know why someone would do that. No one knew the truth of her relationship with Tom. No one knew she was his soul mate. So who would change her memory._

_Her eyes flew open after a minute, Tom standing in front of her, almost looking scared. She looked him over for a moment, as if seeing him for the first time. She was on her feet, running to him in seconds. She jumped into his open arms, burring her face in his neck as he spun her around. "Little one, who did this to you? Who made you forget me?" he cooed, setting her back on the ground. Ginny kept her arms tight around his neck, her face hidden in his chest she just kept saying the words "I'm sorry" over and over again like a mantra._

_He chuckled, picking her up, carrying her to the large arm chair. "Shh, shh, it's okay little one" he said, his arms wrapped tight around her as he sat down, her small body cradled to his chest. "I don't know who did" she said with a choked sob, placing kisses all over his neck and cheeks. "I don't know who changed my memory, but I'm so sorry my love. Tom I'm so sorry I didn't remember" Ginny sobbed, holding onto his robes tightly, afraid he'd be angry with her. "Little one don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong." He said stroking her back lovingly. "I'll kill who ever dared touch what is mine!" Ginny happily snuggled into him, enjoying his possessiveness. She enjoyed being spoken for._

"_Love, where is your bonding bracelet?" Tom asked suddenly, feeling her left wrist. Ginny thought for a minute. "It's in the hidden compartment in my trunk. I forgot what it was, and I put it away…" she said, sadness filling her voice again, sounding as if she'd start crying again. With a flick of his wand the gold bracelet appeared on her left right along with her armlet. "Thank you my sweet husband" she giggled, cuddling into him. "Please don't scare me like that again little one" Tom said, kissing her neck. "I promise Tom, if you promise not to leave me again" she said, looking up at him. "I promise Little one" he said with a happy smile. _

"_Now, take this" he said, putting a silver chain around her neck, a little Slytherin shield hanging from it. "I'll be able to talk to you through it, it acts similar to the Dark Mark my followers are branded with" he said. "It you're ever lonely and need me, just squeeze it tightly and whisper into it. I'll get the message." He said_

"_Wait, what if you say something to me? Everyone can't hear my husband talking to me!" she said concerned. "I'm thirteen, no one will understand. You're Lord Voldemort" she said, though it was with reverence and affection then fear. "No one will accept that. Dumbledore will have me committed and then they'll come after you" she cried, holding onto him as if to protect him from that. "Sweet girl, no one but you will hear me." He said softly. She smiled, taking his hand as they got up._

"_Now I'm sending you back to school, by now the chaos will have settled and they will notice you're missing" he said, kissing her passionately. "You must tell no one of this" he said. Ginny's eyes widened "Tom, please don't send me away" She begged, hugging him tightly, "You promised not to leave me again" she said angrily, hurt reflecting in her eyes. _

_Tom only laughed at her, putting a finger under her chin to tilt her head up. He looked into her honey eyes, kissing her nose. "I'm not leaving you little one. I'm sending you back to school, you need your education" he said. "I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you" His eyes darkening a little bit._

"_Little one, you will not disobey me. I am your dominant, and you will listen to me" he said in a firm voice. "You will go to school and continue your education. I will come to you or send for you when I am able" he said, Ginny's lip quivering but she nodded anyway. "Yes my love" she said sadly. At this Tom softened, hugging her. "I love you little one, and I'm only looking out for your wellbeing. Promise me you'll do your studying?" He asked, kissing the top of her head. "I promise Tom" she said as she let him go, knowing he was about to send her back to Hogwarts. "When will I see you again my love? Soon?" she asked as he went around his desk._

"_Soon my love. You'll be out of school for summer break soon and then I'll be able to sneak you away from your family. You'll be seventeen in four years, I'll steal you away from them. They will never take you from me" he said, carefully handling an antique close, levitating it with his wand._

"_Tom, am I allowed to tell Pansy and Draco?" she asked. At his questioning look she continued. "Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, they are both Slytherins, my best friends actually" she finished, sitting on the desk. "Parkinson and Malfoy… Yes, their parents are faithful servants of mine, you may tell them, but no one else" he kissed her cheek. "And make them swear a unbreakable vow not to tell" he added, handing her the portkey, within seconds she was transported back to Hogwarts. She found herself in her own bed, the clock no longer active. It was again, only a clock. She opened her bed curtains, setting the clock on her night stand. It was almost one in the morning. She needed to sleep, she couldn't wait to see Pansy tomorrow._

* * *

><p>Pansy Sat in Ginny's office, filling the jar with her memories. When she told her mistress this would take a while she never imagined it would be six hours, and two jars, later. Ginny still had more memories flowing out of her head. She never knew how much their Lord dominated Ginny's existence. He really was everything to her. She couldn't help but wonder how many accessible memories Ginny would have left after they finished.<em><br>_


	7. A summer to remember

AUTHORS NOTES!

Hello All, sorry it took me so long to update, work has been absolutely awful. Working for the government sometimes sucks .

**Requests: **Please review, so I know I'm going in a direction you all like. Don't forget! Shoot me a message or leave a comment if you'd like to see an element thrown into my story. If I like it I'll use it and dedicate a chapter to you.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Harry Potter!

**Rating**: M for Later Chapters

AND REMEMBER! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

* * *

><p>June 17th, 1995<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ginny groaned as an annoying tapping pulled her out of her pleasant dreams. She squinted through the darkness at her alarm clock. Another groan left her lips as she blinked at the aggressive neon numbers. She was about to roll over and go back to sleep when the tapping continued. She sat up, looking around for the source of the annoying tapping. Her eyes settled on the window outside, glaring at the black hawk who sat there impatiently tapping on the glass, a letter in its beak.<em>

"_Bloody fucking bird waking me up at five-thirty in the morning!" she grumbled, throwing her blankets off her as she went to the window, the cold morning air wafting through the now open window. "I swear who ever felt the need to send this stupid bird this bloody early is going to die" she mumbled as she took the letter, tossing it a treat. She set the letter on her desk, moving back toward her bed, she'd read it later. Nothing that important would be coming to her that couldn't be read at a godlier hour. She let out a small screech when the bird swooped down on the bed, perching itself on her stomach, dropping the letter once more in her hand. "Go away, I'll read it later" she groaned, pushing at the bird only to have it bite at her fingers. "Fine, you bloody fucking bird, I'll read the damn letter" she grumbled, sitting up._

_She reached over to her bedside table, grabbing her wand "Lumos" she mumbled through her yawn, opening the letter. She instantly recognized Pansy's tiny perfect handwriting. _

_'Hey Gin! _

_Guess what! Well, you know I've been spending the summer with the Malfoy's, something about Draco and I needing to spend a lot of time together away from school so we can get to be more comfortable with each other before the wedding. I know, an arranged marriage, not really romantic. But it's alright, I really do love Draco. He's a little slow to catch on though, but I think he loves me too! Oh wait… There was a specific point to write a letter to you, other than confessing my love for Draco… OH YEAH! You-know-who was at Malfoy Manor this morning. He's super scary looking. Like a snake human thing. He's so powerful and he'll lead us into a pureblood dominated world that it kind of makes up for it. But he's so scary, the dark magic crackling around him is utterly terrifying. Anyway, Draco and I overheard him explaining to them you're his soul mate, and that you're bonded! Why didn't you tell us? That's so amazing! You're bonded to the most powerful wizard of our time! You just have to give me all the details! Is he the one who sent you Lady Slytherin's armlet? Well of course he would be the heir of Slytherin… But how did he open the chamber back in second year if he wasn't given his body back until last year…. Oh never mind. I've lost track of where I was…. I was supposed to finish telling you something…. Oh yeah! Anyway, Draco and I overheard them all talking, and you-know-who somehow knew we were in the hall. Anyway, apparently you told him we were friends. He told me to write to you and tell you to convince your parents to let you spend the rest of the summer at your friends house. I'm going to take a polyjuice potion to look like that Loony Lovegood chit and Mr. Malfoy is going to take the potion to look like her father. Send us a letter back with Obscurité when you convince your mum and we'll come for you. You'll spend the summer at Malfoy Manor and you'll join mine and Draco's lessons on acting like a proper pureblood. Mr. Malfoy actually seemed really pleased by the idea of bringing you to the standing you should be at. It's a shame such pureblood was wasted on your family. But you're at least a proper pure blood. Anyway, I attached a fake letter signed by the Loony Chit inviting you to her house, so you can show your mum. Write me soon! I can't wait to see you, I think even Draco misses you, but you know him and his stupid emotionless mask. He won't admit it, but he did seem pleased with having you spend the summer here!_

Sincerely your best mate,

_Pansy'_

_Ginny read over the letter three times before she understood the entire thing. Pansy's letter was so sloppy it was so hard to read. Ginny assumed the girl was merely excited, since normally her script was tiny and perfect, not one ink smudge ever present. She looked over the fake letter from Luna and shook her head. The letter was overly Lunaish… The was the best way she could describe it. The letter described wanting Ginny to come visit for the summer so Luna could show her some Crumple-horned Snorkak's she had caught. Ginny dissolved into a fit of giggles imagining Pansy's face while writing such a ridiculous letter. She couldn't contain her excitement, she would be spending the entire summer at Malfoy manor learning things her parents should have been proud enough to teach her years ago. She was careful to not think about seeing Tom again. She hadn't seen him since his rebirth. She couldn't wait to run into his arms. But she knew better then to expect him to be loving in front of anyone._

_She got dressed quickly, running down the stairs. "Mummy!" she called, reminding herself to continue playing the part of the adoring daughter. She barely avoided cringing when she saw Hermione perched on the sofa with Ron and Harry. It was bad enough that her family was made up of blood traitors. But did they really have to let that mudblood into the house? –Ginevra remember you have to keep up the mudblood loving pretense. No one can see you in any different light- she thought to herself. "Yes Ginny darling?" she heard her mother answer her from the kitchen._

_She tore her eyes off the disgusting sight of a mudblood sitting in her home and turned a bright smile on her mother. "Mum a school chum of mine, Luna Lovegood, invited me to spend the summer with her and her family. Please mum, can I go?" she begged. "She's a really nice girl and her family is all p…." she stopped herself before saying Luna's family were all purebloods. "her family's really nice mum. Please" Ginny said again, cringing on the inside to be begging for anything from this horrible woman who turned her back on her blood rite. "Let me see the letter dear" Her mother said, Ginny handed her the fake letter. "What on earth is a Crumple-Horned Snorkak?" her mother asked, to which Ginny just shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm dying to find out. And I miss Luna mum…" she added._

"_Gee Gin, I didn't know you were friends with Loony Lovegood" She heard Hermione, who was turned around leaning over the back of the sofa, say. "Yeah Gin, you'll miss a summer with me and Hermione" Harry said, glancing up from his game of wizards chess, which Ron was beating him at. 'I'd rather spend my summer under the cruciatus curse then spent three months with a mudblood, a family of blood traitors and some insolent brat who thinks he can thwart the greatest wizard of our time' came to mind, but instead Ginny just said. "I'm sorry Mione, Harry" she said, keeping her tone apologetic and even. "But I'm dying to see Luna…." She said, biting her lip. "Please mum! She even wrote that her and her father would come and pick me up so you can meet them. She's really a nice girl and we'll…" her mother cut her off with a wave of her hand. "Alright love, you can go if you'd like. We'll buy your school supplies when we go, and send them to you by owl." Her mother said. "I'll fire call the Lovegood's and tell them you'll be able to spend the summer with them." Her mother said, handing the letter back to Ginny. "No! " She said a little too quickly, receiving an odd look from her mother. "I have a lot to tell Luna, and I was writing her a letter when the owl delivered this. So I'll just tack it onto the end of my letter to her. No use in wasting the floo powder we have" she said sheepishly, thankfully her mother seemed to believe her excuse._

"_Alright dear" Ginny ran back upstairs to pack her things and write to Pansy. She pulled out a piece of parchment and her never ending ink pot Pansy had given her for Christmas. The coolest thing about this particular never ending ink pot was that it changed ink colors, depending on what the writer wanted. She opened the top, finding her favorite Slytherin Green ink. She dipped the quill in the ink, writing her reply._

_'Hey Pans,_

_You'll never believe what kind of trouble you're Luna letter caused. My mum wanted to know what the hell a Crumple-horned Snorkak was. How the hell was I supposed to know? Couldn't you have toned down the crazy and make it sound less like Loony Lovegood and more like a normal person? My mother looked like she didn't want to send me off to spend a summer with a bunch of nutters. I'd love to see her face if she knew I was really spending it with you and the Malfoy's. She'd shit a brick! Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me and Tom… Yeah, his name is Tom. But you can't call him that to anyone but me, I wouldn't want you to get hurt. Because you'd be stupid to refer to him by that name, he'd probably curse you until you went crazy. Only I can call him that, and only when we are alone… I promise to tell you everything when I see you. Please let Lord Malfoy know I am grateful for him opening his home to me this summer, and even more grateful for his tutelage on something my parents should have taught me years ago. Really, it disgusts me how they completely disregard their blood rite. Even now there is a disgusting mudblood sitting on my couch! You have to get me out of here. I'll go crazy Pans! Come and get me as soon as you can. _

_Desperate to get the hell out of here,_

_Ginevra Riddle.'_

_She checked over her letter twice before looking at the bird who had delivered the letter, now that it wasn't so early and she wasn't so groggy she recognized this was Draco's Hawk Obscurité. She rolled her eyes, taking a little onto the end of her letter_

_P.S – And how could you be daft enough to use Draco's hawk! If Obscurité hadn't come through my bedroom window everyone but my parents would recognized it as Draco's bird. How am I supposed to explain that it's from Lovegood when everyone in school knows she has that obnoxious magic hot pink owl? Really Pansy, you're smarter than that, what makes you think no one would recognize that hawk when everyone in Hogwarts has an owl deliver their post except Draco who has Obscurité. Really Pansy…. Anyway, please come for me soon, I'm dying to get the bloody hell out of here!_

_She sent Obscurité on its way with the letter addressed to Pansy. She sighed, going to the bathroom to jump in the shower, not sure how long it would take Pansy to receive her letter and write another letter. She knew Obscurité could fly very fast. Draco would send a letter to his father before breakfast and have a reply by Lunch time. Sure, Obscurité would be a very cranky and exhausted hawk, but like every other Malfoy never behaved anything but perfect._

_It was almost three in the afternoon when a black Eagle Owl flew into her bedroom window with a letter and a small package in its talons. Ginny took both of them, pushing her unfinished breakfast aside, letting the owl nip at the bacon pieces. _

_'Gin,_

_Good point, I didn't even think about Obscurité or Lovegood's crazy owl. I used my own owl this time, no one would notice my own owl, and you could argue that maybe they also own an Eagle Owl, I doubt it because they are rare and rather expensive, but that's not the point. Anyway, Mr. Malfoy seemed pleased with your gratitude. I think he may even be looking forward to teaching you and making one less blood traitor… But you know the whole emotionless thing… Anyway, I seem to be unable to focus today. Draco's being a pain in the arse right now. But Mr. Malfoy said it wouldn't be fitting to have you coming to the Malfoy Manor in those clothes your family provides you. Any pureblood should really dress to their status. You-know-who agreed with him completely. So, Mr. Malfoy and I are coming for you, then he'll aparate us to Les boutiques magiques de Paris, it's like Diagon Alley, but it's in Paris and it's exclusively for the rich and famous. Don't worry about paying for it, you-know-who said anything you want he'll pay for. He said to buy anything, so we're going wild and buying you completely new wardrobe, and a new wand. He was revolted when I mentioned your wand was your dead uncle's old wand. We're going to get you a proper wand, one that picks you like they are supposed to. Anyway, let your mum know we'll be there at eight o'clock tomorrow morning, so be ready. Mr. Malfoy said to pack your trunk with everything you'd normally take with you to school so your parents won't get suspicious, then we'll burn everything and replace it with proper things. See you soon! _

_Very excited to see you,_

_Pansy_

_Ps – OH! I forgot to explain the package. It's a dress Mrs. Malfoy said would look stunning on you, and a robe. She thought you would enjoy them. When you open the package they will resize to normal. When you put them on they will look like the clothes you normally wear, but she'll remove the charm when we see you. Bye!_

_Ginny shook her head at her best friend's antics. Really, the girl could be such an air head some times. She opened the package carefully, wondering why Mrs. Malfoy would do something as sweet as send her something like this. She gasped as the contents of the package resized to their normal size. She held up a green halter-top sun dress. She held it up to her, looking in the mirror at the beautiful dress. The soft green cotton hung in a full beautiful skirt. She removed her clothes, putting on the dress. Her pale freckled skin made a striking contrast to the green fabric. She twirled, admiring the flowy skirt that rached just above her knee, the deep vneck of the halter top showing off her breasts nicely. She had a feeling Mrs. Malfoy picked this for her so she could impress Tom when she saw him tomorrow. She picked up the silver robe, marveling at how soft the fabric was. It had to be made of silk. The softest silk she'd ever seen. She put it on, the sleeves loose around her arms. She admired the outfit in the mirror, smirking as the clothes glowed a faint blue and transformed into a pair an old pair of denims, a faded t-shirt and a simple black robe that looked old and worn through. She could still feel the skirt swish around her legs and the robe flow in the breeze from the open window. But it looked like she wore old clothes._

_She took off the dress and robe, putting them in her closet, dressing in some old pj's. She went about packing her trunk, excited to get rid of the tattered-second-hand clothes and books she owned. She wanted to get rid of any tie she had to her family. She had trouble sleeping that night, to excited for the rest of the summer for sleep to come at a normal time._

* * *

><p><em>June 18th, 1995<em>

* * *

><p><em>Ginny woke when her alarm blared. It was six o'clock. Two more hours and her salvation would come for her. She ran to the bathroom, turning on the taps. She took her clothes off, letting them fall to the floor. She stepped into the shower, closing the glass door, enjoying the feeling of the hot water washing over her. She grabbed her body wash off the shelf. She grabbed a potion vial off the shelf, adding several drops to the handful of body wash on in her hand. Before she had left school Pansy helped her brew a salve that was supposed to help get rid of her freckles. Ginny hated them. She lathered up the wash in her hands, rubbing the suds over every inch of her creamy skin. She smiled in satisfaction as she looked at her arms, watching the freckles get fainter. <em>

_She finished showering half an hour later, wrapping a large towel around her body and a second towel around her long red hair. She peaked out of the door, making sure the hall was empty. She crossed the hall, into her bedroom closing the door with a loud snap. _

_It she didn't realize how long it took her to dress and curl her hair, but she was putting the finishing touches on her hair when her mother knocked at the door. "Gin, deary, you're friend Luna and her father are here" she said, opening Ginny's bedroom door. "Gin you look very lovely, why are you doing your hair and makeup like that to visit your friend?" she asked, looking over her daughters curled hair and faint traces of blush and eye shadow. "Mum, she keeps telling me about her neighbor and how he's real dreamy… I just want to look good if he is as dreamy as she says" she lied easily, taking one last look at her reflection. It really was odd to feel the skirt but see the denims. _

_Her mother just chuckled, shaking her head. "My little girl, trying so hard to grow up" she chuckled, pulling her wand out of her pocket, levitating Ginny's trunk down the stairs. "Thanks mum" she mumbled as she ran down the stairs, two at a time. "P… Luna!" Ginny said happily, catching herself before she addressed the airy looking blonde in front of her as Pansy. "Gin!" The girl said in Luna's dreamy far off voice. They embraced each other quickly, both wearing happy smiles. "Hello Mr. Lovegood" Ginny said, having to remind herself this was actually Mr. Malfoy. Both he and Pansy played their parts well. Currently Mr. Malfoy was engaged in a heated debate with Bill and Charlie about the existence of Snarlax's. If Ginny didn't know it was Mr. Malfoy she'd have been convinced this man really must be Luna's father. She was pretty sure he simple memorized an article out of the stupid Quibbler magazine Luna's dad put out that the girl was always reading. "Well Gin dear, make sure to write us and we'll see you at kings cross at the end of summer. Be sure to write us and tell us what you and Luna are up to" she said softly. She shrunk Ginny's trunk down to the size of a muggle quarter and handed it to Mr. 'Lovegood'._

"_Thanks, bye mum!" She said as she grabbed a tight hold of Mr. Lovegood just like Luna did. "Hold on tight girls." He said in a formal tone that certainly sounded like Mr. Malfoy. Dark hairs were starting to show through the roots of 'Luna's' blond hair. Ginny screwed her eyes tight, knowing what was about to happen. She had never aparated, but from what she heard it was unpleasant. They aparated away, Ginny groaned when she felt the unfamiliar sensation of being squeezed through a straw. When she opened her eyes she found herself in a busy looking street, the Eifel Tower in the background. "Wicked" she mumbled, looking around at all the witches and wizards roaming around. They all looked well off and important._

"_Pansy!" She said happily, turning to see her best friend back to rights. She hugged the girl, laughing at the two radishes that hung from the girls ears. "Please get rid of those things, they look ridiculous" she said between giggles. "You really were splendid Pans, if I didn't know better I would have really thought you two were the Lovegoods" she said, turning to face Mr. Malfoy. "And thank you for rescuing me from a summer with a family of traitors" she said bowing a little, she knew that much of pureblood custom. He seemed to be pleased with her show of respect and nodded his head. He removed his wand from his cane, making a small twirling hand motion as Ginny's clothes transformed back to their original beauty. "Oh goodness Gin! That's beautiful! You look so good in Slytherin colors!" Pansy exclaimed, grabbing Ginny's wrist, twirling her a bit so she could see the whole dress and robe._

_The girls looked up when they heard another loud crack. "I hate that noise" Pansy whispered to Ginny as the saw Mrs. Malfoy and Draco standing behind Lucius. "Hello Mrs. Malfoy, thank you so much for the clothes, they are divine" Ginny said, bowing to the Lady Malfoy before moving over to Draco, giving him a quick hug. "It's so good to see you" Ginny said, happy to with her friends again. "Please dear, do call me Narcissa or Cissy, you're practically family. Our Lord explained the situation to us and we were thrilled that at least one of the Weasley's has a decent head on their shoulders. It's such a shame to waist pure blood on the likes of people like that" Narcissa said, the grin on Ginny's face growing wider. "I'm glad you approve, I don't know what I would have done with those mudblood loving fools. Please, call me Ginevra" she added, much preferring her formal name. It was actually a very common name among pureblooded families so it was a name she wore proudly. "Come on Draco, we'll leave the ladies to their shopping" Lucius said as he turned on his heels, walking away with Draco in toe._

_Ginny looked up at Narcissa as she started speaking. "Now, Ginevra, we need to get you new clothes. Basically we will have to start from scratch. New dresses, some slacks for school when you've got to be flying. New robes, new shoes, new jewelry and of course new school robes." The elder woman said, rattling off a list. "A new wand and new school supplies. Perhaps even a pet if you'd like. Pansy told me you don't have one. Every child deserves a pet" she said, and Ginny was surprised to find the woman smiling at her fondly. "Thank you again Mrs. Ma…. Cissy. It means a lot to me to have what a pure blood truly deserves." She said._

_The first stop they made was to the wand makers shop. Ginny figured it might look like Olivanders, what she didn't expect was a plush waiting room with a small counter in it. "Lady Malfoy!" The sales woman greeted with a sweeping bow. "Yes, my daughter needs a new wand." Narcissa said in an icy tone. "Yes ma'am" the sales woman said, her eyes settling on Pansy and Ginny. "I need the new wand." Ginny stepped forward, looking at the woman with the same air of superiority that Mrs. Malfoy had used. "Y..Yes of course dear. Your last wand, what wood? How long was it? What was its core?" the girl asked, only slightly surprised by Ginny's attitude. "Just bring me some samples, my previous wand is of no consequence" Ginny said, surprised how easy it was to slip into her role, though she was unsure as to why she was calling Ginny her daughter. "Of course Ms Malfoy" the woman said, Ginny resisted the urge to correct the woman. She was neither a Malfoy nor a Weasley. She would forever be a Riddle. "Here you are dear, this bag is connected to your vault in Gringots and will never run out as long as you have money in your vault." Narcissa said handing a black coin purse to Ginny. Ginny assumed she was talking about Tom's vault, he told them he would pay for anything Ginny wanted to buy so she assumed he added her onto his Gringots vault account._

_The sales woman left the front reception room and returned a few minutes later with dozens of boxes floating behind her. "Here dear, try this one. Hickory wood, Eleven inches long, with a Dragon heartstring core" the woman said, handing a light colored wand to Ginny. The wand felt far too thick in her hand, it seemed a little more than half an inch in diameter. She didn't even need to try a spell to know this wasn't her wand. "No, this will never do. Far to thick" she said, handing the wand back to the woman. "Alright dear, something thinner than…" The sales woman mumbled, looking at the label on several boxes. "Here try this one. It's nine inches long made out of Yew wood, very rare since we're not supposed to harvest it. But you know it's simply splendid for wands. Yew wood had enharent magical properties that made it ideal for wands, which is why there is such few yew trees left, they are terribly hard to grow…" Ginny gave an exasperated sigh. "Excuse me, but I believe I was shopping for a wand, not a herbology lesson" she snapped in a regal tone, making Narcissa smirk behind the saleswoman, seeming pleased with Ginny's actions. "Yes.. Of course Ms. Malfoy, my apologies…" the woman said, looking quite put out for being interrupted. "Like I was saying… Nine inches long, Yew wood, it is a little more then an eighth of an inch thick with unicorn blood core" she said, the last part in a bare whisper. _

_Ginny's eyes sparkled with greed as she looked over the wand. A wand with a wood that was illegal to harvest and a core that was illegal to use, well she simply had to have it. The power would be enough to allow her anything. She took the wand from its box, relishing the feel of it in her hand. Silver sparks flew from the wand as she gave it a small flick, satisfied with the amount of power she felt flowing between her new wand and her. "Yes, this one will do nicely" she said in a silky tone, twisting the delicate wand in a few intricate patterns, enjoying the lithe feel of the thin wood in her hand._

_Ginny pulled her coin purse out of her bag, paying for the wand, putting the light wand into her robe pocket. "Alright girls, let's go for some new clothes" Cissy said, looking rather excited. Pansy let out a delighted giggle as she hooked her arm with Ginny's. "Come on Gin, I've been dying for a year to get you out of those rags you typically wear" she said leading Ginny outside. "Well thanks Pans. I love you too" Ginny laughed._

_The three women spent the next five hours shopping, spending more money then Ginny ever had seen before. They were all weighed down with shopping bags and packages. With a snap of Narcissa's fingers three house elves appeared. "Take all these bags and boxes to Mistress Ginevra's room. Make sure to put everything away properly" Narcissa snapped, the three elves taking all the packages and bags disappearing in a mist. "Come on girls, lets meet the boys for dinner" Narcissa said. Ginny had quickly learned to people Narcissa considered family she acted very warm and loving to, and she acted like an ice queen with the typical Malfoy arrogance she was so accustomed to. She liked seeing her like this, she was the kind of mother Ginny wished she had. She was a proper pureblood matriarch who was still loving and warm to her family. "And Ginevra, I believe Lucius has a surprise for you" She said with a motherly smile._

_They walked down the cobblestone street to an expensive looking café, before they even fully reached the door the host bowed low "Good afternoon Lady Malfoy. Lord Malfoy and company are already waiting for you inside, if you'll follow me" he said, turning on his heels, leading them into a fancy dining room light by floating candles and fairies that flitted around. _

_Ginny's eyes light up as she saw the surprise Narcissa had mentioned earlier. Lucius and Draco sat at a table with an older version of Tom Riddle, who looked to be in his early twenties. The three men stood up when the girls came into sight. She walked the same speed as the other two women, remembering they were in public and she needed to behave properly. "Tom!" Ginny exclaimed as she finally reached the table, wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing her face into his chest, happy to be held in his arms again. She bit her lip when she realized she was addressing and behaving so informally with him in front of other people. She went to move back from him "My Lord I'm sorry, I forgot my head for a minute" she said in a respectful tone, letting him go. _

_Tom simply laughed, pulling her back to him, kissing the top of her head. "It's alright little one, you may behave like that in front of the Malfoy's and Ms. Parkinson only. They are aware you are my mate and you may behave as such" To this Ginny's eyes brightened once more, hugging him tightly. "Good, because I've missed you my love" she said softly, smiling as Tom pulled out her chair for her. Each woman sat beside her respective mate. "Now little one, did you find everything you needed?" Tom asked tucking a stray curl behind Ginny's ear._

_Their four companions looked a little surprised by the bizarre show of affection and softness from their Lord, but the novelty of it quickly wore off and it seemed the most natural thing for him to behave like that toward Ginevra. "Yes I did, I got a new wand too. Look, Yew wood and Unicorn blood core" she said excitedly, showing him her new wand. He took it from her, their fingers brushing for a second before he took her wand. "Very nice sweet girl, a powerful wand for my queen" he said, a blush rising to Ginny's cheeks._

_Dinner passed enjoyably. The six companions talked and enjoyed their first day together as a family. Lucius discussed his plans for their etiquette training, Tom seemed pleased with the elder Malfoy's plans to teach Ginny how to be a proper pureblood wife. "My love, I was wondering if I could request something of you" Ginny said in a soft voice, remembering Narcissa telling her a lady of breeding was aught not raise her voice above the gentle whisper of a wind. "What is it little one? You know I will give you anything your heart desires" Tom said, looking fondly at Ginny. "Well, I was hoping you or Mr. Malfoy would tutor myself, Draco and Pansy in the magic they don't teach us at school" she said with a hopeful smile. Draco and Pansy looked shocked. They hadn't expected Ginny to ask that._

"_Gin, we appreciate you wanting us to learn but we're only fifteen, and you're only fourteen. Don't you think we're a bit young to be learning such powerful magic?" Pansy said, looking at Ginny with concern. "None sense Ms. Parkinson. I believe Ginevra has a brilliant idea. You're never to young to learn. My queen needs to know that magic, and seeing as you two are her best friends that would make you her inner circle. Thus once you are of age and prove yourself loyal to me as well you will become part of my inner circle. You will need that magic as well." Tom said._

_Lucius looked very pleased with what Tom just said, fatherly pride showing on his face. Draco and Pansy both looked shocked. "My Lord, we're honored" Draco said in a careful tone, his emotionless mask slipping back into place. "You're trust is not misplaced My Lord, we will not fail you." He finished with a small bow of his head. Pansy looked like she'd just been asked to join the Weird Sisters. She was shocked that Lord Voldemort trusted them so much, simply because Ginny trusted them. Her mind did not seem to want to work for her. It took her a minute to be able to speak. "Thank you my Lord. We'd be honored to take lessons" she said "Please My Lord, I would be honored if you would call me Pansy" she added, looking at what was left of her cake._

* * *

><p><em>July 29th, 1995<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Now the first curse we'll work with today is the Cruciatus Curse. I know you're all very aware of what the curse is so we'll skip that part of the normal lesson and go straight to the practical part" Lucius said to the three teenagers in front of him. He snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared in front of the class. "Bring the prisoner up her Milly" Lucius said, the elf squeaked and nodded it's head. "Yes master Lucius, I'll bring her right away master" the elf said, reappearing minutes later with a woman bound and gagged. The woman looked frightened and her clothes were already torn and dirty. The three students watched her for a second before turning their attention back to Lucius, none of them moving to help her despite her crying. <em>

_"Now, the cruciatus curse is very simple to cast. You raise your wand out like this and bring it down to point at your target. The wand movement is really simple, you'd be able to cast it even by just pointing at your target." Lucius said. "Similar to the patronus charm, where you need a powerful happy memory to cast it. With the Cruciatus spell you need to think of the thing you hate the most. And it has to be real hate. You're blood has to boil and you have to want to cause intense pain." he explained. "You think of your hate then say crucio and concentrate on how much pain you want to inflict. When you decide to simply cut off your concentration to end the spell." he finished._

_"Now, Draco, you will go first. Think of your hate, and cast crucio on this muggle" Lucius said. Pansy and Ginny took a step back, allowing Draco some room. "Now, you weakness is not allowed. A weak person does not deserve to live. Your victims will plea and beg you to spare them. Giving into that is weakness. They are filthy muggles, revolting mudbloods and blood traitors. They do not deserve to lick the muck off our boots. Make them know it" With a flick of Lucius's wand the gag was removed from the woman's mouth and her pleas became intelligible. "Please" she begged in a hoarse voice. "I won't tell anyone what is going on here" she sobbed, looking at the impassive faces of the three teenagers in front of her. "You're just children, I know this isn't your doing. Please, let me go. I have a son your age, please, let me go home to him." Draco rolled his eyes boredly, "Really, the I'm a mother don't make my son an orphan bit? Pathetic scum" he said, pointing his wand at her. He thought for a second before crying "Crucio!" at first it looked like Draco had been unsuccessful in casting the spell till the woman started writhing in pain, though it wasn't intense enough for her to scream. "Very good Draco, you cast the spell properly but your hate isn't strong enough. You'll need something stronger for a more effective curse." Lucius explained. "Ginevra, your turn." he said._

_She stepped forward, Draco retreating to her former position. "Hate" Ginny mumbled to herself, thinking of what she really hated. Her family not teaching her how they should have. Her family for betraying their bloodrite, for letting Mudbloods into their home. Her hatred for the mudbloods at Hogwarts, her hatred for mudbloods and muggles in general. None of these hates seemed strong enough. She was thinking of using them all at once to cast the spell when Harry's face entered her minds eye. Instantly she felt her blood boil, dark magic crackling around her. That stupid boy thwarted her Tom, reduced him to surviving on the weak souls and minds of his lesser followers. Reduced him to nothing more then a broken spirit surviving on unicorn blood. He reduced them to living in a world that tolerated mudbloods stealing magic from good witches and wizards. She opened her eyes, a dark expression on her face, a deathly glint in her eyes. "You filthy piece of trash. This is all your fault. You filthy muggles are trying to steal your way into our world, you don't belong here" she said her magic crackling in the air around her, unaware that Draco and Pansy had taken several steps back, even Lucius had moved away from her. "You don't deserve to walk among us or even breath the same air. You deserve to be killed off or locked in a zoo for our children to see" she hissed through gritted teeth, the woman didn't even try pleading with Ginny, knowing it would fall of deaf ears. "Crucio!" Ginny yelled._

_The woman let out a blood curling scream, thrashing on the floor as every muscle of her body exploded in a firey pain. "Very good Ginevra! Now, break your concentration to end the curse" Lucius said in a shaky voice, though Ginny did not seem to hear him. His voice not even registering to her. "It's your fault he was cast aside like an old rag!" She said, her voice almost screaming. She ended the curse, watching the woman continue to sob and convulse on the floor. "A filthy muggle died to protect that stupid insolent child. It is your fault the mighty Lord Voldemort was reduced to such a weak form, cast out of his own body!"She screamed, __"Crucio!" She cried again, pleased as the woman resumed screamed, her body twitching worse then before. "Ginevra, end the curse and step back. Pansy needs to learn the spell and I do not feel like ending our lesson early because our test animal is dead" he said in a cold voice. Ginny couldn't hear him, his words nor his voice reached her ears. He raised his wand, casting a curse at Ginny to cut off her concentration and bring her back from her own hatred, but the spell simply bounced off her magic that hung thick in the air. "Your kind did this to him! You don't deserve to live!" She screamed, __her body trembling with anger as her magic lashed out violently, causing Draco and Pansy to flee the room. Even Lucius was inching closer and closer to the door, he needed to summon their Lord, fearing he was the only one who was able to calm Ginny down enough not to kill those loyal to her._

_Lucius managed to flee the room, standing in the hall panting. Narcissa had rushed to the drawing room they had been using as a class room. "What's wrong Lucius, Draco and Pansy ran to find me in a panic. What's wrong with Ginevra?" she asked out of breath. She had only been taking of the redhead for a little over a month, but the girl truly felt like the daughter she never had. The fates had decided to bless her with another child. Their family was complete. "I was teaching the cruciatus curse. She's to wrapped up in her hate. I'm not sure what she chose, but Cissy, she's powerful. A power that would rival our Lord... I tried to use a charm to break her concentration so she would stop, and my spell simply bounced off her magic. Such dark magic radiating off of her you could physically see it!" He exclaimed, looking like a proud father whose child just was appointed minister of magic. He pressed his wand to his dark mark, wincing in pain._

_"How dare you summon me!" Lord Voldemort bellowed before he took in the appearances of the family before him. They all looked disheveled and terrified. Anger boiled up in him "Lucius, where is my Ginevra?" He demanded, noticing that Ginny was not with them. The he noticed the screaming and grew concerned, panic showing on his normally emotionless face. Lucius rushed through a quick explanation of what happened. "My Lord, I think you're the only one who can get through her magic unharmed, as it was I barely got past her magic with out being killed." Lucius explained, opening the drawing room door. By now Ginny had cast the curse twice more on the muggle woman who looked on the brink of passing out. The drawing room was all but destroyed. Furniture was over turned or broken, the glass windows were shattered, broken vases laid on the floor. Ginny's magic crackled around her, throwing things around the room. The new occupants of the room ducked as a chair got sucked up by her magic and was hurled at them. _

_They all expected him to order her to stop, to reign her in like he did with all his servants. "Little one" he said in a dark tone, affectionate but evil. "You're power is amazing" he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her small waist. He placed tender kisses all over her neck, whispering in her ear. At first it seemed as if she was calming down, then they heard him whisper a little louder in her ear. "Kill her my love, prove yourself worthy of being equal to me. Kill the filthy muggle" he whispered, biting down on Ginny's neck. She hissed in pain as she felt his sharp teeth sink into her flesh, though she didn't move, her magic spiking again. He could taste the metallic taste of blood, licking up each drop that formed on her otherwise pale skin. She pointed her wand again at the woman, an uncaring face stared at the womans pleadings. "Please, just kill me" she begged, wanting the pain to end. "Avada Kadavra!" Ginny cried, green bursting from her wand hitting the woman in the chest. Ginny chuckled darkly as she watched the life force leave the womans body, her once blue eyes dulling as she died._

_"Very good little one" he cooed, kissing mark he'd left on her neck. "Come now, calm down. The first time is a rush, but you must control your magic, and put the room to rights" he whispered in her ear, never releasing her from his tight embrace. A few minutes passed as she reigned in her magic until no one could sense it but her. As her magic receded into her the room fixed itself. The windows and all the broken furniture scattered around the room fixed itself so the room looked at perfect as it had when they entered the room, with the exception of the dead woman on the floor. Ginny turned in his arms, looking up at Tom. "That was amazing!" She said, her voice barely louder then a whisper. "Tom, the power I just felt was more amazing then I have ever felt" she said, every muscle in her body trembling with excitement."I need more" she added, looking up at him. "You promised me anything my heart desires. I want more power" she whispered, an unfamiliar glint in her eyes. Tom only laughed at her, kissing the tip of her nose. "You've done very well little one, I'll give you all the power I can attain" he promised, turning to Lucius and the rest of the Malfoys._

_"Ginny! That was wicked! You ere able to do two unforgivables! Those spells are some of the hardest spells to master and you did both on your first try!" Pansy was the first one to talk. "With you, and our Lord, we're unstopable! No one will be able to match you! We'll rid the world of mudbloods and muggles easily!" Draco added, both staring at Ginny with fear, awe and fascination. "Lucius, I think you're doing very well, I believe these three have earned a day off, hmm?" He said. Lucius simply nodded, knowing it was an order not a question. "Of course my Lord. They are progressing very well in their studies." he said with a boy. "Masters and mistresses" a small elf said, twisting it's ears nervously. "Jelilo doesn't mean to be interrupting his family sirs, but dinner is ready" the little creature squeaked before disappearing. "My Lord, will you be joining us for dinner?" Narcissa asked with a warm smile. "No I won't Narcissa, and neither will Ginevra. Be gone" he said waving them off. "But Tom, I'm staving" Ginny protested once everyone else had left. "Little one, you will go and put something more appropriate for dinner on and join me in the garden terrace in half an hour" Tom said in an authoritative tone that Ginny didn't dare argue against, not that she had planned on it. A private dinner with Tom sounded wonderful._

* * *

><p><em>Ginny came down the back stairs from her bedroom to the garden terrace, she wore a floor length silver gown with a deep back that stopped only millimeters from the crest of her bum. The front dipped low, exposing her ever growing breasts. One thing about the age she was at. She had a womans body and a childs mind. She was desperately trying to grow up but the challenges of youth. She wore her hair in a organized mess of curls, thanks to a beauty charm Narcissa had taught her after Tom expressed his love of Ginny's hair being curled. Around her neck hung the Slytherin shield pendant he had given her nearly six months ago, she never took it off. And on her left wrist she wore Lady Slytherin's armlet and their bonding bracelet, which she never removed again. <em>

_The terrace looked nothing short of breathtaking. A single wrought iron table with a glass top sat in the center of the patio with two matching chairs on either side. The rose bushes were light up with hundreds of fairies casting their bright glow inside the leaves and branches of the bushes. Candles floated around the terrace and a warming charm had been cast to keep off the evening chills. Tom stood under the flickering light of the candles looking like an angel come to earth. "Tom, this is so amazing" she whispered, taking in every aspect of the scene before her.  
><em>

_"Little one, you do look stunning, come here" he said pulling out a chair for her. She sat down at the table, place settings appearing before them as he sat down. A delicious looking roast beef dinner on the table before them. "Tom, you didn't have to go through all this for me" she chuckled softly as she slowly started on her meal, sipping the sweet wine he poured her. "Of course I did little one, you are my bonded soul mate. My submissive partner who I am meant to love and protect for the rest of my life. I do need to do all this for you, to show you how much I love you" he said affectionately as he reached across the table, stroking her cheek. _

_Ginny leaned into the touch, closing her eyes in enjoyment. After a while, after they finished eating and the dishes had disappeared, he stood up, offering his arm to her. "Come on little one, I'll walk you to your room" he said. Ginny took his arm, standing up, hooking her arm in his. Together they walked up the stairs, Ginny resting her head against his arm as they walked, her mind buzzing from the wine. She had not had enough for it to be a problem, but she had enough to feel her first true buzz. "Good night my little one" he whispered as they reached her room. He leaned down, pressing his lips to her own. Ginny was a little bolder then she normally was when he kissed her goodnight. She wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his kiss with passion. Ginny quickly turned his sweet kiss good night into a passionate embrace. She broke the kiss when the need for air became to great. "Good night little one" he repeated himself, both looking slightly flushed. "Must you leave my love?" she asked in a low voice laced with need._

_He let out a groan, pressing her against the wall, kissing her again. "Little one, I want to. So badly I want to stay with you and claim you for myself" he said in a husky whisper. "I am yours my love, every inch of my body and every fraction of your soul" she said quickly, silently begging him not to leave her again. "You're still to young little one, you may think you're ready but you aren't. I'm looking out for you little one, I can not live with myself knowing I gave into my desires and find you regret it in the morning" he said with another groan as she pressed her thin body against his, melting into every curve of his body. "Gin, princess, you need to go to bed" he groaned, pulling himself off her "Go on, no more discussion, go to bed" he said in a tone that left no room for debate._

_"How do you dare to call me you're mate, your bonded love and refuse to stay with me?" she snapped angrily, crossing her arms over her chest angrily. "Yes I refuse to stay with you. You are to young and I will not compromise you for my own pleasures when I know you are not ready" he said, his tone even with an underlying anger. "You can not presume to know when /I/ am ready for something" she hissed, glaring up at him. "Ginevra, you are still to young to know what you are ready for anything. You're still a child" The second the angry words slipped from his lips he regretted them, seeing the hateful way Ginny now looked up at him, any traces of love gone from her eyes. "I am not a child Thomas Riddle" she hissed, her fists clenched at her sides, her knuckles white. "Not since I came into contact with your bloody diary and opened up the chamber of secrets with the intention of killing mudbloods and saint Potter. That isn't something a child does" she said angrily, stepping away from him.  
><em>

_"Gin, I didn..." Ginny cut him off before he could finish speaking, now standing in her bedroom, her hand on the door. "Good night, My Lord" she said in a dead tone, and with one last angry glare at him she snapped the door shut in his face, leaving him alone in the hall. If he didn't want to be with her she would make him suffer for his treatment of her. She stormed over to her wardrobe angrily, pulling off her dress, hanging it back up before slipping into a short low cut nightie. She climbed into bed, settling into the warm blankets, glaring at the ceiling. He couldn't romance her like that and then push her away with out incurring her wrath._

* * *

><p><em>August 7th, 1995<em>

* * *

><p><em>Over the last week lessons had progressed easily. Draco, Ginny and Pansy seemed to take to the subject like fish to water. It only took each one a couple tries to master a curse or a hex. Ginny still hadn't spoken to Tom, who was growing increasingly angrier and angrier. His followers were getting tortured and cursed for every small blink they didn't have permission for. It was nearly eleven thirty when their meeting concluded and everyone seemed to be in a special hurry to leave. With in seconds it was only Voldemort and Lucius in the room. "My Lord, may I speak freely?" Lucius asked in a trembling voice, even he had not exscaped the meeting with out a cruciatus curse cast upon him. The only response he got was a flippant wave of the hand as a signal to speak.<em>

_"I do not pretend to know what has happened between you and Ginevra, but I know it has taken it's affect on both of you. She is lashing out during lessons, the curses have so much sheer power behind them her magic lashes out and hurts herself or someone else in the room. Then she is left so utterly exhausted we have to break from our lesson because she either collapses or she can't even preform a levitation charm" He said, trying to be careful with his words, not wanting to anger his lord further. "She hasn't eaten much at meals and Narcissa is starting to worry about her declining strength." he added "My father's portrait also has informed me that she hasn't been sleeping much, spending most nights in the library reading until four or five when she falls asleep on the sofa, only to wake at six for breakfast" he finished_

_He watched as a look of concern crossing his Lords face and Lucius was relieved to see him transform from Lord Voldemort into Tom "And my Lord, today you put Yanxley under the cruciatus curse for coughing while Severus was giving his report... You're angrier then normal, and although fear in your followers is good, it's carrying a bit to far." he said carefully. "My lord, go to her, beg for forgiveness for what ever has happened so both of you can return to normal" he raised a hand to prevent Tom from interrupting him. "My Lord, Narcissa and I have been married twenty years. We have had many fights. And one thing I have learned, is whether you think you were right or not. Whether you think she should apologize or not. The easiest way to resolve something is to beg her for forgiveness and shower her with love and gifts and affection" he said with a small sigh. "My Lord, there is no weakness in begging your mate for forgiveness. It will get you off of the couch a lot faster and make you a lot less frustrated sir" Lucius said, watching as his Lord sat on the throne deep in thought. "Thank you Lucius... You've given me a lot to think about. You may go" he mumbled_

* * *

><p><em>He stood in front of Ginny's door nervously. -Calm down, you are Lord Voldemort. Not first year school boy who has a crush on some girl. You are a grown man, immortal and not afraid of anything. Why are you shaking about talking to a little girl. No, not a little girl. That's what got you into trouble in the first place. A young woman.- he thought to himself, knocking on Ginny's bedroom door.<em>

_"Pansy I told you already, I don't feel like going into the garden and I don't need you to babysit me. Leave me alone" Ginny's irritated voice came through the door. Tom fidgeted on the spot, knocking again, waiting for her to open the door. "Pansy, don't you get the obvious clues? I told you I don't want company!" Ginny snapped as she opened her door to find herself face to face with Tom. "Oh, it's you" she said, though her tone didn't come out as indifferent as she'd intended. "What do you want?" she asked haughtily. _

_"Gin, please, let me in I need to talk to you" Tom said in a soft voice, silently begging her to let him in, to listen to him. "I don't want to talk to you either, go away" she said moving to close the door. "You are my submissive and you will hear me out" he said, though his voice sounded more begging then commanding. "Please little one, just listen to what I need to tell you, please" She didn't know if it was the use of the affectionate nickname or the pleading tone of his voice that convinced her to listen to him. "Fine..." she mumbled, moving back to her bed where she had been sitting moments ago._

_He walked into the suite, closing the door behind him, moving over to her bed. "Please love, I'm sorry for what I said." he said, sitting on the bed beside her. He took one of her hands in his, kissing each fingertip before placing a kiss on the palm of her hand. "I didn't mean you are a child. I know you're not. But you're not an adult either little one. You're still innocent in so many ways, you're still to young for me to take that innocence from you" he said sighing when he noticed she did not truly seem to be listening to him. He pulled her into a hug, cradling her against him, pleased when she didn't pull away from him. "Little one, it kills me to deny you something and to resist my own desires. But you are still young, and I know you well enough to know in the morning you would regret it. I could not handle making love to you and have you regret it in the morning, I think it would kill me" he said softly, pleased when she snuggled into him._

_"My love, I'm sorry. I should not have spoken to you the way I did. I was very disrespectful of me" she said, laying her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "I know you know what is best for me, it just hurt to be rejected by you..." she said in a small voice, not looking up at him. "I was angry and I said some awful things. I'm sorry dominant" she said lovingly, nuzzling his neck. "Please stay with me, just stay here and sleep beside me. Please" she begged softly, smiling when he grabbed his wand, transfiguring their clothes into night clothes. "Good night little one" he whispered as she fell asleep in his arms._

* * *

><p>September 1st, 1995<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ginny stood in the entry hall to Malfoy Manor, hugging Pansy and Draco good bye. She kenw she'd see them at school, but not like they did not. She'd have to be very careful that people didn't get suspicious. As it was she had to use a concealment charm to hide her Slytherin pendant and her bracelets. No one could know the truth. She had to hide. "Now remember sweetheart, we've charmed the Lovegood's memories so they think you spent the summer there. Now go on, you need to floo to them soon before they wake" Narcissa said, hugging Ginny lovingly. "Goodbye Cissy, I promise I'll write, and thank you for everything you've done for me. I'll see you at Christmas?" She asked nervously. "Of course, I want both my children here for Christmas" she said<em>

* * *

><p><em>Ginny stepped onto platform 9 34 with Luna chattering away about something or other, she couldn't find it in herself to listen. She was bored. She'd rather be with Draco and Pansy or with Tom. She didn't want to be going to a school where she'd have to associate with mudbloods on a daily basis. Or where she'd have to pretend to still be the adoring little sister of one member of the golden trio or madly in love with another, the golden boy himself. The entire situation was demeaning._

_She gave a half hearted smile when she saw her birth mother, though she truly did not think of Molly as her mother any longer. Narcissa Malfoy was her mother, a pure blood woman who taught Ginny how to be a good pureblood wife to the Dark Lord. "Hello Ginny dear!" Molly said pulling her into a bone crushing hug. "How was your summer dear?" Her mother asked as she kissed her daughter, Ginny looked very uncomfortable in the embrace, not reciprocating the hug. "It was good, thank you mother. I have to go, I'll be late for the train" she mumbled, climbing onto the train to search for Draco and Pansy. She smiled, waving out the window. She was pleased to find Narcissa standing near enough to her birth mother for the redheaded woman to think Ginny was waving to her. But both she and Narcissa knew the goodbye was meant for the blonde couple.  
><em>


	8. Letters and Darkness

**Lilabennet: **Thanks for your review! After rereading my story I totally saw your point and have fixed it. It was something I hadn't thought about when I started writing her memories. To be honest I forgot about it, lol. But thanks for pointing out my little slip! I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

**Requests: **Please review, so I know I'm going in a direction you all like. Don't forget! Shoot me a message or leave a comment if you'd like to see an element thrown into my story. If I like it I'll use it and dedicate a chapter to you.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Harry Potter!

**Rating**: M for Later Chapters

AND REMEMBER! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

* * *

><p>September 2, 1995<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table, the first day of school now over. Everyone around her seemed excited for the New Year and for the next step in their wizarding career. To the unknown eye Ginny looked just as pleased to be back, though to her true friends she looked less than thrilled to be back. Two sets of eyes watched her from across the Great Hall, careful not to appear to be watching any of the members of Gryffindor.<em>

"_Draco, she doesn't look good…" Pansy whispered, watching Ginny push some potatoes around on her plate. "Its only been one day away from him and she looks really upset. Maybe we should write to him and tell him, perhaps he can find a way to see her, or at least send her some letters or something. If she keeps looking like that I don't think she'll make it to Christmas…"Pansy said, tilting her head to the side at the scandalized look on Draco's face. "Us? Write to… Him?" he said as if it were the most ridiculous thing to say. "Are you mad?" Pansy shook her head "Oh for Merlin's sake... Draco, before we left he asked me to write to him if anything was going on with her" Pansy said rolling her eyes. _

"_Why did he ask you and not me?" Draco asked, clearly offended. "Because I'm a girl and a million times more observant of other women then you are" she said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Oh really Pans? I didn't know you played on that team. This could be very entertaining" Draco smirked with a suggestive wiggle of his eye brow. Pansy lightly punched him in the arm, sticking out her tongue at him. "Oh shove off Malfoy. You know what I mean. Women observe and judge other women. It's something we're trained to do. So I'd notice if something was weird about her as soon as it changed, where you would need a written color diagram and an hour long lecture to even get an inkling." She said, standing up. "Good night Draco, I'm going to pop off to my dormitory and write a quick letter." She said cheerily as she pranced out of the Great Hall. Draco shook his head, following her at a more leisurely pace, glancing at Ginny as he left the Hall. _

"_So Ginny, how was your summer?" Hermione's voice brought Ginny out of her thoughts. "Oh…" She said, forcing a polite and friendly smile. –She's supposed to be your friend Ginny. Ignore the fact she's a mudblood. You did not learn everything you did over the summer to louse it up now- she chided herself as she glanced at Hermione. "Oh thank you Hermione, my summer was delightful" she said before realizing how she was speaking. She was supposed to be laid back, not hung up on proper manners or public behavior. "It was brilliant actually. Luna's family is great" she said in a lighter tone. "Oh great, what did you do?" Harry asked, his attention now focused on Ginny as well._

"_Oh well we mostly just hung out, she had this neighbor who was very charming, so I spent a lot of time with him" she said with a flippant wave of her hand, smirking slightly as she watched the jealous look on his face. Ron looked positively furious. "You have to be kidding me? You met some guy? Who, I'll kill him" Ron said in a dangerous tone. "Honestly Ron, she's fourteen, she is probably going to date people. Plus he's Luna's neighbor, and Luna lives in a Muggle neighborhood. So Ginny's probably not going to see him again, and it's not like she can send him an owl." Hermione said, "Isn't that right Gin?" Hermione asked, turning back to where Ginny had been seated. "Oh, where did she go…?" The three of them had not noticed Ginny had gotten up at left the Great Hall while they had been arguing._

_Breakfast seemed louder than normal to Ginny. When the owl post came she didn't even look up, it was simply another noise to try and block out while she tried to manage a slice of toast. "Gin, there is an owl trying to get your attention. I think if you don't take the package from it soon it looks like it might bite you" Harry said causing Ginny to look up from her plate to find a very annoyed owl hovering just in front of her. Instantly she recognized Tom's Owl. "Hello Nightwing" she said affectionately, removing the package from the birds talons. "I'm sorry for ignoring you. Here ya go" she said, breaking a piece of bacon and feeding it to the bird. The owl hopped onto her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek affectionately. "I'm sorry, I know. Have another bit" she said to Nightwing, stroking his chest feathers. "Who is sending you a package Gin?" Ron asked, trying to look at the writing on the package to see if he recognized the handwriting. "It's not even addressed to anyone. How did the owl know who to give it to?" Ron remarked, looking confused. "Well it's simple Ronald, Nightwing is smarter then you" Ginny smirked, Harry and Hermione snickering. _

"_Oh come on Ron, it was kind of funny…" Hermione said through her giggles, trying to soothe a very angry Ron. "No it wasn't" he mumbled. Ginny shook her head, carefully opening the brown paper. She cocked her head to the side to see an old leather bound book entitled 'Charms Through the Ages'. Was Tom trying to tell her that her charms skills needed work? If he was she would show him just how good she was with charms. She would charm his skin hot pink and only reverse it when he admitted she did not need any improvement, the man would certainly have a hard time corralling his followers looking like a walking tube of lipstick. She noticed a letter slipping out from between the pages and picked it up, breaking the green wax seal. _

My little one,

I do hope you are enjoying your fourth year at Hogwarts. Pansy wrote to me last night that you seem to be upset, and requested that I do something to alleviate your sadness. I know it is difficult to be in a place where you must hide who you are. I did the same thing all throughout my own schooling. Be wary of Dumbledore, the old fool might seem harmless but he can cause endless trouble. You must keep up pretenses of being the Gryffindor Princess. Promise to write me everything you know about the old man and his Golden Boy. Soon we'll be together again little one and you'll be able to resume lessons. Remember, you also must not be seen spending to much time with Draco and Pansy, I am more than certain that everyone will get suspicious if you're acting chummy with Slytherins. It's not a far jump from Slytherin to Death Eater in most people eyes. Be safe and remember, how much I love you. 

Forever yours,

Tom.

P.S. This book works similarly to the diary I used during your first year at school. But instead of conversing with a memory your script will appear in my own copy of the book. To anyone but you it will look like an ordinary charm book, no one but you will be able to read or even see its true print. If there is a message waiting for you a little snake will appear on the binding of the book.

_Ginny smiled, tucking the letter into her pocket, putting the book into her school bag. "Who sent you a charms book Gin?" Hermione asked curiously. Ginny had forgotten that her brother and his friends were sitting with her. "Oh, it's a book I left at Luna's. I guess I missed it when I packed the last of my stuff. Her mum found it and send it to me" she said softly, petting Nightwing who was still perched on her shoulder. "I thought Luna had that obnoxious pink bird." Ron added, looking over the jet black owl. "This is actually my owl. I bought him over the summer. Nightwing delivering a letter when I left for school, so he must have returned there and Mr. Lovegood sent him here with my book" she said, Ron still looked skeptical. "How could you afford to buy an owl?" He asked annoyed that his sister seemed to get money from their family when none of the boys could. "I don't have to explain anything to you Ronald!" Ginny hissed at him before standing up, storming off to her first class. "Off you go Nightwing, wait in the owlry for me, hmm?" she cooed at the ebony owl who took off after she finished speaking._

_Ginny sat in the back of her charms class, opening up the book, dipping her quill in her never ending ink pot. She was not at all surprised to see the parchment of the book was blank. She thought for a minute about what to write, she was so excited to be able to speak to him, a lot faster than an owl._

My love,

I was so excited to receive your gift. I miss you. I know it has only been a few days since I was in your arms but still… I feel as if it has been years since you've held me, kissed me. I miss hearing your voice as you stroke my hair till I fall asleep. I miss you showering me with praises and kisses when I master one of the spells Lucius was teaching us. I'll write him and Cissy a letter later today. I miss them too. I wish I could find a way to not have to go home during the holiday, I'd much rather spend it at Malfoy Manor, or even Riddle Manor. You've yet to show me it, I'm very excited. But I have seen the memories you've shown me of Riddle Manor, and I don't think I particularly like the decorations or the color scheme. Would it be possible if I had control over the renovations? As I'm going to be living in it I'd like it to look more like a home then a headquarters. Anyway, I probably shouldn't write to long, I'm supposed to be paying attention to Professor Flitwick… Kind of ironic, don't you think?

Ginevra, September 3, 1995

* * *

><p><span>Little one,<span>

I'm pleased to hear you miss me, I wish you were here with me. I feel a void without you by my side. But it is only three more years my sweetest until you are through with school all together then you'll never leave me again. Perhaps I will see what I can do to bring you to Malfoy Manor for Christmas Holiday. But you must keep your grades up. Anything less than all 'E's' and I'll have to send you to your traitorous family. I think that is incentive enough for my little one to study, but if not then I will make you one more proposition. For ever 'O' you get on your midterms I'll give you any Slytherin treasure you desire. I'll find anything you desire. Now, be a good girl and pay attention in class little one. I'll write to you soon about Christmas Holiday.

Tom, September 3, 1995

* * *

><p><span>September 8<span>th, 1995

* * *

><p><span>I hate her! That stupid mudblood can't mind her own business! Tom, I swear I'm two inches from killing that little whore.<span>

_Little one, what happened?_

That stupid bitch! She has been bugging me for the last week about Saint Potter. She cornered me last night and demanded to know why I've been avoiding him. Said that only last year I was head over heels in love with him, wanted to know who my new interest was. I couldn't tell her the truth, and she wouldn't leave me alone.

_Little one, you're not getting to the point… What happened love? What did you tell her?_

I told her it was none of her business who I like. I said she needed to leave me alone and hide in the library in her books where she learned how steal magic. I was so angry, it took all of my control not to hex the little mudblood nine ways to hell. 

_Go find her and apologize little one. Tell her you are sorry and did not mean it. You need to make this right._

I will do no such thing. That mudblood needs to mind her own business and I will not go apologize to that filth.

_You will do exactly what I've told you. You are my submissive and will do as I demand._

Yes, I am your submissive partner but not your slave. You cannot order me around like I am one of your minions. I am your equal and I think its high time you realize that Tom. I will not find that little mudblood and apologize to her.

_No one can see you as anything other then the princess you've appeared to be for the last five years. You will go and find the mudblood, make things right in her eyes. I don't care if you have to beg on bended knee for her forgiveness. Now, until you tell me that you have made things right with her I will not make any attempt to contact you or to arrange your holiday with myself and the Malfoys._

Tom don't do that. Can't you see why I shouldn't go seeking out the mudblood?

Tom?

Please don't ignore me Tom. It isn't fair to make me go grovel to the mudblood like some common trash. 

Fine, three days of you ignoring me. I can't take it. I'll go apologize to the mudblood…

* * *

><p>"<em>Hermione?" Ginny said in a timid voice as she rounded a corner of book shelves. " 'Mione?" she asked again, sitting at a table Hermione had ladened with books. "What do you want Ginny?" Hermione asked in a cold tone, never looking up from the potions book in her hand. " 'Mione I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say all those awful things"<em>

_Hermione looked over the tome at Ginny, her face hidden by her bushy hair and the thick pages. "Please Hermione, I'm so sorry. I was just already in a foul mood when you cornered me, and then you were attacking me about my feelings for Harry…." Ginny said in a pleading voice. "I didn't mean to be so hurtful… It's just I'm tired of being rejected by Harry, so you bugging me about it ground that in" she lied, thinking of anything she could to make herself cry. When her uncle died? When she had to leave Narcissa for school? When she woke up in the chamber of secrets and found the diary stabbed and she thought Tom was forever gone. That last thought brought tears flooding her eyes, sliding down her cheeks._

"_Please Hermione" she whimpered in a shaky voice, reaching for Hermione's hand. "Forgive me, I didn't meant to hurt you. You're like the sister I never had" she said, silently apologizing to Pansy, the girl she truly felt was her sister. "Please don't be angry at me anymore" she said breaking down into more tears, thinking if she had a fight like this with Pansy or Draco. Anything she could think of to make Hermione think Ginny felt awful about their fight._

"_Gin, how could you say things like that? You sounded just like Malfoy when you told me to go to the library and bury my nose in a book and learn magic." Hermione said in an icy tone, pulling her hand away from Ginny. "I was half expecting you to call me a… a mud.." Ginny cut her off, trying to play the part. "Hermione don't say that word. It's a horrible word and does not suit you at all." Ginny said forcibly._

"_Dirty blood… That's just ludicrous Hermione. You've got more power then most purebloods" she said biting her tongue to keep her voice even. How could she possibly say things like this to a mudblood. She did have dirty blood. She stole her magic from a wizard creating a squib. It was people like her that were ruining their world. "And don't compare me to that foul ferret" she hissed, hoping it sounded angry. "You know very well that blood status means nothing to my family." Which was entirely true, her family didn't care about blood purity. Ginny did, but her family didn't. One of the many reasons she hated being a Weasley. No, she wasn't a Weasley. She was a Riddle. Always a Riddle._

"_Gin I'm sorry for cornering you about that. It's just Harry's been trying to get your attention, and you've been nothing but rude since the start of term. I mean really, you're not yourself lately and we're all fed up with it." Hermione said setting the book down, crossing her arms. "You're acting more and more like Malfoy. With that air that makes it seem like you think you're better then everyone else and we're all sick of it." She said, collecting her books, standing up. "I forgive you Ginny, and I'm not mad any more. But you need to seriously reconsider your priorities. Are you with us? Or with them? You're fifteen, you need to figure out where you stand, and I know you Gin" she said in a softer tone. "I know you'll make the right decision. Harry loves you, and he finally sees that. Don't turn your back on him and forget who you are. When the time comes for him to defeat Voldemort he'll need all the support we give him." She added, noticing the way Ginny flinched. She figured it was simply because she had the courage to use the dark sorcerer's name._

_Ginny recoiled when Hermione mentioned Harry defeating Voldemort. She did not care about the name, it was one she was quite fond of. She did not want to think about the impending war. She knew the two men would be locked in an epic duel to the death someday soon. She just didn't know how soon, no one did. And although she was confident in Tom's abilities and power she knew Harry's as well. She'd seen him before, and he had defeated Tom three times and had managed to escape him four times. She knew Tom would reign superior, but she always had this slight worry in the back of her mind, terrified about what would happen if Harry defeated Tom. She did not think she could go on living without Tom._

"_I know Hermione" She whispered in a small voice, thinking of how awful life would be without her beloved Tom in it. She looked up at Hermione, genuine tears sliding down her cheeks now, though not for what Hermione thought Ginny was crying for. "I'd never betray him" she said, referring to Tom not Harry. "He's my world" Ginny cried "I could never lose him. I'm so scared about this stupid upcoming battle" Ginny laid her arms on the table, burying her face in her arms, her body shaking with silent sobs. "Oh Gin…"Hermione breathed as she dropped into the chair beside Ginny, wrapping a comforting arm around Ginny. "Harry will kill Voldemort and we'll be free from his reign of terror. Don't worry, Harry won't die" Hermione said, thinking she was comforting her friend. Ginny only cried harder, not making any noise as she sobbed into her sleeve, her entire body shaking._

"_Gin, it's six o'clock, lets go down to the Great Hall hmm?" Hermione said after a few minutes of failing to comfort Ginny. "Harry will be there and I'm sure he'll make you feel better" she added. "" Ginny said into her arm, not lifting her head. "Um, Gin, could you say that again in English? I don't speak Yiddish…." Hermione teased, hoping to cheer Ginny a little. "I said; I don't feel like eating right now I'll meet you in the common room later" Ginny said shifting so her arm no longer muffled the sound of her words. "Oh… Okay Gin. If you're not up there by seven I'll send Harry down here to cheer you up" Hermione said giving Ginny a quick hug before leaving the library and Ginny seemingly alone._

"_I thought that mudblood would never leave" Ginny looked up as she heard a familiar voice. Before Pansy could say anything else Ginny launched herself into her friends open arms, burying her face in her best friend's robes, crying so hard her entire body hurt. The two girls stood like this till Ginny's sobs slowed to a stop and Ginny looked up at the brunette holding her, her eyes puffy, red and watery. "Now Gin, tell me, what did Granger say to upset you so much?" Pansy asked, moving them to the table to make themselves more comfortable. "How much did you hear?" Ginny hiccupped, wiping her eyes. "Pretty much everything since you came over groveling for forgiveness for being mean to her… Though I don't think she heard how fake it sounded" Pansy giggled._

"_Oh Pansy! Don't say that, I don't even want to have to worry about her not believing me" Ginny gasped, looking over at her friend. "So why were you lowering yourself to that level love?" Pansy asked, fixing Ginny's tussled hair. "Oh it was humiliating. But she cornered me about Potter, yelling at me that I was acting like a blood supremacist and I was so angry I told her she should just go to the library and pretend to learn magic" Ginny said, rolling her eyes at Pansy's amused expression. "So why did you apologize? It sounds like you simply put her into her place. She doesn't deserve magic." Pansy added after recovering from her silent giggles._

"_Well I wasn't going to but then Tom got upset with me. He said if I didn't make things normal he wouldn't make it so I could join you and the Malfoy's for Christmas and he wouldn't respond to me with the book until I apologized." Ginny said angrily. "I'll get even with him" she added, crossing her arms over her chest. "He said everyone still needs to see me as the Gryffindor Princess, head over heels for Potter. No one can see a difference." She mumbled, resting her head on Pansy's shoulder, enjoying the friendly presence of someone worth her company._

"_Gin, sweetheart, I'm sure this isn't what you want to hear. But he's right. You can't be seen as any different. If anyone finds out you're true allegiances then you'll be in danger, and the Lords possible plans. You remember Mr. Malfoy telling us about Dumbledore's Order… The phoenix… The Order of the Phoenix." Pansy said after a second. "Your parents are known members, and no doubt Potter, Weasel and Granger will probably join in the second they become of age, if not sooner." Pansy said. _

_Ginny rolled her eyes, pushing her friend away. "You're supposed to be on my side Pans, when did you suddenly get all logical and mature?" Ginny said laughing as she shook her head. "I know you're right, and I know he's right. But that doesn't mean I have to like it" She said softly. "I just hate that he made me lower myself to her filthy level." She said, fiddling with her bonding bracelet. "But Ginny, you didn't tell me why you were crying so hard when she left. I was listening and I didn't hear anything that should really upset you… She's just filth, why would you let her get to you?" Pansy said, stroking Ginny's hair affectionately. _

"_Oh well, it wasn't so much what she said that upset me… It was what thoughts her words sparked that upset me…" She said in a small voice, looking around. She knew they were alone, but it was reflex to check and make sure. "Pans, I'm just worried. What if by some miracle Potter manages to defeat our Lord?" She asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper. She knew how Hogwarts was. Even the walls have ears. "Ginny?" Pansy looked scandalized, her hand covering her mouth in surprise. "You did not just say what I think you just said?" Pansy gasped, staring wide eyed at the redhead in front of her._

"_Pans shush! That isn't how I meant it!" Ginny nearly cried. "I have full faith in our Lord. It's just I'm scared Pansy" tears threatened to brim over her eyes once more. "I know our Lord will triumph over Saint Potter but I can't help it. There is this little part in the back of my mind that says 'what if he loses? What if Dumbledore somehow figures out a way to defeat him and Potter exploits it?'" Ginny said, her voice growing smaller and smaller as she snuggled into Pansy's shoulder once more, trying to control the floodgates to keep a second rush of tears from breaching her eyes. "I can't lose Tom, Pans. I just can't. I just got him back in my life I can't lose him" she said in a small voice as she took a shallow breath._

"_Don't worry Ginny. You remember everything we've been taught. Our Lord is powerful, you are powerful. With you by his side he will triumph over all over England and then the rest of the world. He's not going to die and you won't lose him" Pansy said encouragingly. "Don't think on it one second. Now, run along to your dormitory, write to him and tell him you've made amends with the Granger chit and tell him you miss him. Get all lovey and gooey and he'll steal you away for Christmas." Pansy said with a knowing giggle. "What do you have up your sleeve?" Ginny asked, raising one eye brow suspiciously. "Nothing Gin, now run along" Pansy said, standing up, walking off with a self-satisfied smirk._

_Ginny shook her head. Pansy was going to be the death of her. She nearly ran up to her dormitory, blowing past several terrified first years. "Hey watch it!" One dared to yell at her, Ginny simply cast a bat-bogey hex over her shoulder at the annoying kid, smiling as she heard the girls scared shrieks. She chuckled to herself as she flopping onto her bed, drawing the curtains closed. "Colloportus" she whispered with a flick of her wand, locking her bed curtains so that none of her dorm mates would bother her. She pulled her book out from under her pillow, pulling her ink pot and quill from her school bag. She flipped it open to the last page with writing, adding a new entry._

_My love, I've made things right with Granger. She thinks I was just under stress and has forgiven me. But I'm very angry with you for making me sink so low as to beg forgiveness from the likes of that chit. But I understand now why you told me to do it, but that does not mean I have to like it. I'm sorry for being so disrespectful to you my sweetest. Do you forgive me?_

_She set the quill down on her lap, waiting for a reply. She needed to hear from him, she missed him terribly and she felt like she was dying she couldn't stand it any longer. She needed to hear from him and soon or she'd go stir crazy. It felt like hours passed before she noticed anything. Her eyes lids grew heavy, she was fighting to keep them open, and she heard her dorm mates all come back a long time ago, now they had all been asleep for a while. She wasn't sure what snapped her out of her daze as she saw Tom's beautiful script slowly appearing on the page in front of her._

Little one, 

I am glad you did what I told you. However, I am disappointed that it took you so long to obey me. I am well aware of the fact that you are the only person in this world equal to me, but that does not change the fact that you are my submissive mate and must do what I tell you to. I am not trying to treat you like a slave or one of my Death Eaters, but my sweet girl… I know what is best for you and everything I do is for your own good. Me telling you to be friendly with those Gryffindor idiots for your own protection, and for the good of our future plans of ours. Little one, I need you to trust me and do what I tell you to, its very important.

Tom

_Oh Tom! I'm so glad to see your writing! I'm so sorry my love! I promise to always listen to you, but please do not ignore me like that. It killed me. I know you were right about me pretending to be friends with these mudbloods, blood traitors, and half breeds. I was just so angry with the way she dared to speak to me I just snapped at her… Have you any thoughts on Christmas? My mother sent me a letter saying they are going to Egypt to visit my older brother Bill. They want to know if I'd like to go. Ron told them he was going to spend the holiday with Harry and Hermione at her families vacation home in America. I can't tell her I'm going with Luna, because there was some big article about how her father's magazine print shop was caught by a rouge fiend fyre. She's been pulled out of school and is being homeschooled because her father thinks it was an attack by you and thinks she'd be safer with them. I think she mentioned something about moving out of Europe all together. Something about Snarlax being more prevalent some place. I don't know, I was not really listening when she was babbling about it._

_Ginny_

Don't worry about it little one, I've already got something in the works. I'll let you know when I have a plan. But as for the fiend fyre, yes it was my men. I decided they were to much of a risk to continue to remain near you. Her father was fighting against our memory charms and was starting to question why he thought you spent the summer with them, I decided he could be useful in the future so I decided to distract and not kill him. Behave yourself and study hard, I'll see you soon my pet.

Tom.

* * *

><p><em>Tom,<em>

_You'll never believe what Dumbledore just told us. There's going to be a halloween ball. Everyone goes in masks with a concealment charm so you can't tell who people are. It's a wonderful way to hide and spend an entire night with Pansy and Draco, of course we have to be careful, because we really wanted to go shopping together, but we can't because we need to keep up pretenses. So I'm going to go to Hogsmeeds this weekend with the rest of the students. I'm thinking of modeling my costume after that portrait of Lady Slytherin that is hanging in the Entrance Hall. I wanted to do a sexy kind of costume, but since you're not here I don't see any point in wearing anything like that. Maybe I'll shorten it for you this Christmas, but maybe I'll simply buy something else for you to enjoy. I have to cut this letter short, I need to run to class. Snape is doing a double potions lesson today on Drought of the Living Dead... Worth half our years grade. But I'm not worried. I'm brilliant at potions and my Partner is this Ravenclaw boy, he's pretty brilliant too so I'm sure we'll be able to brew a perfect potion. Bye!_

_Ginny_

* * *

><p><span>Ginny,<span>

Who is this brilliant potions partner of yours? Someone I need to be concerned with? I don't particularly like you partnered with some guy on this type of potion. It needs constant attention in its final stages. You'll be spending hours on end in a cramped space with him. I would tell Severus to switch your partner but he can't know. Not only do I want no one to know of you, but I am truly doubting Severus' loyalty. I am not entirely sure he is my man or the old fools. So, I'll leave it to you. Find a new partner Ginevra, a female partner. I don't care what kind of lie you use but get rid of him.

Tom.

* * *

><p><em>Tom,<em>

_You don't need to worry about my potions partner, he's a Ravenclaw, he's supposed to be brilliant. He's not a threat to you or to me. Please don't make me change partners. I really want to finish this potion and I don't need the extra stress of making sure my partner isn't screwing up my potion. I'll be fine, the assignment is over in one week anyway, then I'll choose a new partner. _

_Ginny_

_P.S. I'm sorry for arguing with you, I know you're just trying to protect me. And your possessiveness is kind of cute. I asked Snape if I could change partners and he just sneered at me... He's really creepy when he does that. Any way you can make him less creepy? He said if I was to dumb to keep up with my partner then I needed remedial potions lessons. Then he gave me a detention for back sassing him... All I said was I was smart enough to make the potion on my own and did not need ramedial potions lessons. Maybe he should give them to the slytherin students who he always passes yet they blow something up every lesson. He was not amused I guess... Oh well, it's only one detention and all I'll probably be doing is scrubbing cauldrons or something..._

* * *

><p><span>Little one,<span>

I'm glad you wrote that little addition before I read your last letter. I do not like you arguing with me, it becomes very tiresome trying to watch after you from a distance and having to fight you every step of the way. Honestly, I love you're firey personality and strong will, but it is very frustraiting when you don't see everything I do for you. Does anyone look after you like I do? No, I'm the only one who takes care of you and gives you everything you want, so please behave little one.

Tom.

* * *

><p>October 31st, 1995<p>

* * *

><p><em>Every corridor in Hogwarts was extremely quite. No students were walking about chatting, the library was empty of people cramming for their upcoming exams. Every Professor in the school was in the Great Hall working on final preparations for the nights festivities. Even peeves seemed to be quieter then usual. If you didn't know this was a school you'd never think twice about a castle seemingly void of life on a Tuesday afternoon. <em>

_The dormitories and common rooms were an entirely other story. Students were scrambling about, half in costume half out. Girls walked around with hair half finished in a frantic panic over who knows a good teasing charm or a glamor charm to hide an unfortunate zit. Boys were still sitting in the common room in their uniforms, playing wizards chess or exploding snap, being nagged by their girlfriends to hurry up at get dressed, even with three hours till the ball. With all the commotion in the girls dormitories no one noticed Ginny's somber mood._

_Ginny sat on her bed, silently reading a book and pretending she was anywhere but here. What was there to look forward to? She couldn't go to this ball with the man she wanted to, and she couldn't get all dressed up with her best friend like all the other girls were. Why should she freak out? Sure she was going to meet Pansy and Draco downstairs, thankfully there was a charm in place so you wouldn't recognize anyone once you went into the hall. Supposedly it was to add to the mystery of the Halloween costume party and to try and create some inner house relationships. If the professors really believed that's how it would work they had to be mental. Every student would walk to the entrance hall, find their friends then walk in together so once the charm took effect they would have their friends already with them._

_Ginny put her book down once all the girl left, grabbing her wand. She chuckled to herself as she glanced at the door. "Honestly, are you witches or not?" she chuckled to herself "That's what happens when you let mudbloods and muggles have wands, then dumb down the school work so they can follow along." She said to herself, going to the mirror in the girls lavatory._

_Twenty minutes later Ginny left Gryffindor Tower, after making sure most everyone had left. Pansy was expecting her to come late, so they didn't encounter to many people until they got inside. She made quick work of the corridors on her way downstairs, smiling happily as she saw only Draco and Pansy standing in the entrance hall. "Hey Gin!" Pansy said excitedly._

_Ginny wore a floor length medieval style dress with a tight cinched corset to accentuate her small waist. The tight black sleeves came to a point on her middle finger. The black satin fabric clung to every curve of her body and the loose flowing skirt swished in the breeze from the open doors. Four silver bands lay on her sleeves just below her shoulder and then above and below her elbow and once more at her wrist. The black feather mask she wore looked like two tear drops stuck together at the largest part coming to two points on with side of her chin, leaving most of her face uncovered. She wore her hair in a fountain of brown curls, finally having mastered part of the spell Narcissa had tried to teach her. But she hadn't quite gotten it to stay permanent. _

_"Gin! You look stunning!" Pansy gasped, spinning her best friend to get a full look. "You definitely should get Mrs. Malfoy to make your hair permanently its so adorable!" She said "Yeah, and that salve Pansy gave you has completely gotten rid of your freckles." Draco added. Ginny laughed, knowing that was his way of giving her a compliment. "What are you two supposed to be?" Ginny asked, getting a good look at the two of them. "I'm a frog..." Draco said rather annoyed. "Well I can see that" Ginny laughed, covering her mouth, trying not to laugh. "I can also tell Pansy's a princess, so what gives? I thought you were going with matching costumes..." Ginny said a bit confused. "We did! There is this muggle fairy tale where a witch transfigured a prince into a frog. He could only been turned back by the kiss of a princess, his true love" Pansy said in a dreamy voice, getting equal looks of disgust from Draco and Ginny._

_"Pansy, why on earth did you go with such a poorly created Muggle fairy tale?" she said, every word leaving her mouth in a foul tone, as if the words themselves tasted bad. "Because silly, I looked it up in the library and it really did happen!" Pansy squealed in delight. "I heard these two mudbloods talking about it and it reminded me of something my mother read me as a child. There was a Witch on the original High Council, you know, the first wizengamot... Anyway, she was in love with this Wizard Fountalon. He was the crowned prince of England over a thousand years ago! Her spell could only be broken by a potion using the blood of his soul mate! He traveled England for fifty years before stumbling across a young Princess who was being tutored by a Wizard. They were making a drought of the living dead potion. Well, needless to say she messed it up so bad the cauldron exploded and threw her back into a tree. She cut her face on a tree limb and he was so concerned for her he went over to her unconscious body and tried to wake her up by nudging her face, hopping on her arm, anything he could think of. When he thought she was dear he felt his world fall apart and before he would find a way for himself to succumb to death to meet his love he placed one kiss on her cheek, not noticing her blood and ruined potion mixed on her cheek. He was turned back into a human and was able to save his love. They lived together for almost a hundred years in perfect happiness." Pansy finished dreamily._

_"I'm sorry Draco" was all Ginny said, shaking her head as she grabbed Pansy's wrist, dragging her into the great hall. "Pansy, I can not wait to see how he gets you back for making him come as a frog! Where is that little creep with the camera?" Ginny said looking around, seeing dozens of people with cameras. Good, she'd have evidence of how horrible their costumes truly were. She couldn't wait to show Tom Draco's far to real looking frog costume._

_The trio spent the night dancing and talking, and in Draco's case, drinking so much to forget how silly he looked, though Pansy was pretty drunk too. Ginny looked at the large clock on the wall, seeing it was almost three in the morning and the party was finally starting to wind down. "Pans, I think you should get him back to your... His dormitory" Ginny corrected herself seeing the giddy grin on Pansy's face. She shook her head as the two stumbled from the Great Hall. _

_She waited till they had been gone a few minutes before leaving herself. The second she left the Great Hall she got a shivering sensation, someone was watching her. That much she knew. She froze, looking around, finding herself alone in the corridor. She bit her lip, walking a bit faster, still feeling like someones eyes were on her. She made it to the fourth floor before grabbing her wand, spinning around, pointing her wand in every direction. "Who is there?" she tried sounding confident but it came out in a trembling whisper. Only silence met her question. "I know someone is there. Show yourself!" she said a little more daring this time, casting a few floating orbs of light, finding she truly was alone in the hall. "I could have sworn someone was here..." she mumbled to herself_

_She turned back down the hall, lost in her own thoughts as her feet automatically lead her up to the seventh floor. "Well, Well what is the little Gryffindor doing out all alone?" She froze when she heard a deep sinister voice behind her. She turned around to find herself only a step away from a large man in a black cloak and a muggle goth outfit. She swallowed hard, it only took her a second to recognize who the man was. "Marcus Flint..." She said in a small voice, looking around for an escape. She was alone in a sixth floor corridor. No dormitories or teachers quarters were on this floor, and there was at least two levels of stone between her and the nearest dormitory, and most of the students had snuck in alcohol so most were in a drunken slumber and wouldn't hear her if they were three feet away from her. _

_She gripped her wand so tight her knuckles turned white, all the color draining out of her face. "What do you want? You're about eight floors away from your dormitory. I know you are damaged from all those bludgers to the head, but you can look out the window and see the ground below, that's a pretty good indicator you're not going the right direction for your dormitory" she didn't know what possessed her to speak to him like that, but she couldn't help it. Being snarky was quickly become a defense for her. She quickly realized why most Slytherin's lashed out in anger when confronted. It made her feel much more in power then she really was._

_"Little Gryffindor's should learn not to talk against their superiors" He said in a slur, walking toward her on wobbly legs. She bit her tongue, resisting the urge to laugh at him. Who was superior to the queen of darkness? Before she could say anything else he slammed her against the wall, hands roaming over her body roughly as she struggled underneath him. "Get off me!" She screamed, trying to free herself or at least wiggle her wrist to point her wand at him. He started sucking on her neck, leaving sloppy kisses all over her neck._

_She finally managed to move her wand and point it at his head. She intended to cast Expelliarmus in order to throw him away from her so she could run. But the spell that came out of her mouth seemed to be more effective. "Crucio!" She cried. Marcus stumbled away from her, screaming and writing in pain. His inebriated state did not take much pain and he quickly fell unconscious. Ginny panicked, she knew Dumbledore had alarms set up for when dark magic was cast by a student. The teachers would be here any second. She knew she couldn't just run because Marcus would tell them who attacked him. What he did to her would never excuse her for using an unforgivable on him. She quickly thought to her summer classes and everything Lucius taught her._

_She quickly altered his memory so it appeared he cast the curse at her and it rebounded off her shield, then she used his wand to cast the spell on a spider so if they tested his wand they would see his wand had been used to cast the unforgivable curse. She closed her eyes, wincing as she dragged her wand across the back of her head, trickles of blood matting her brown curls, trying to make it look like her head split when he slammed her against the wall. She could hear Professors running toward them now, it would be any second they would find them. She brought her wand in a slashing motion in front of her whispering "Servo mihi ex panton" a large gray dome surrounded her. She sat down on the ground, shivering, thinking of anything she could to put herself in a panic. _

_Her vision was starting to swim from blood loss when she felt spells start to hit her shield. She was sure the professors were screaming at her to get her attention and voicing their spells, but not even sound managed to break through her shield. With every spell that hit her spell the structure shook. She knew she needed to stay in here as long as she could in order to make it look like she was terrified. But the large amount of magic it was taking to maintain the spell was taking its toll on her already weak state. A loud thump of a spell hitting her shield was the last thing she heard before the gray spell dissolved and Professor Dumbledore's face swam into her vision. "Headmaster..." she gasped in a breathy voice, " I..." she never finished her sentence as everything went black and the world seemed to drop away._

* * *

><p>November 15, 1995<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Harry, I'm worried. She's been in a magic coma for two weeks now." Hermione said in a shaky voice "What if she doesn't wake up? It would be like losing my baby sister!" She cried. She looked up at Ron, who was currently asleep in a high back arm chair Hermione had transfigured for him. He had barely left Ginny's side in two weeks, and Harry wasn't much better. "He's lost weight... I don't think he's eating the food Dobby had been bringing up" Hermione said, Harry simply glanced over at Ron before turning back to Ginny, taking her hand. "Gin, please wake up" he said in a soft voice.<em>

_Madam Pomfrey shuffled two students out of the infirmary who came in complaining of a stomach ache. "Madam Pomfrey, have you figured out what's keeping her asleep?" Harry asked in a hoarse voice. "No dear, and I wish I could. Not just for her sake but because I want all these people out of my hospital wing" she said, mumbling the last bit to herself. All hours of the day Weasley's were in and out of here to stay with Ginny. With only three people by her bedside it seemed like blessed quite. "It's like I told her mum. Every wizard needs their magic inside their bodies to survive. As much if not more then blood or air. She used so much magic trying to protect herself from Mr. Flint. It's a good thing she was able to do such an advanced spell, but it took a lot of her magic to not only cast it but maintain it as long as she did. She would have been weak for days, if not a few weeks. But she shouldn't have slipped into unconsciousness or not woken up from it... It's almost as if she doesn't want to wake up" the mediwitch finished, casting a couple charms to check Ginny's vital signs. "She's stable and normal... If she were awake I'd say she was in perfect health..." She mumbled as she walked away, heading to her office to do some more research on how to bring someone out of a self induced magical coma._

_She didn't make it to her office before the Draco Pansy, and Goyale came into the hospital wing with a whimpering Crabbe_. "What's wrong with you?" Madam Pomfrey asked, ushering them to the open bed a few beds away from Ginny. "I broke my arm at quidditch practice" Crabbe whimpered, his left arm cradled to his chest. "Very well, hold still" Madam Pomfrey said, moving the three Slytherin's out of her way.__

_"Look Draco, the redhead's still in here" Pansy said in a clipped voice. Draco knew it was concern lacing her words, but to Hermione it sounded like a start to a string of insults. Hermione looked up, noticing Draco and Pansy eying Ginny and snapped "Can't you two just piss off? If ever there was a time to grow a conscience it would be now." Hermione hissed, moving between the two Slytherin's and Ginny. _

_"No one asked your opinion Granger" Pansy snapped with equal venom. Draco grabbed her arm, silently trying to tell her to calm down. "She's my best friend, so while she's unable to tell you herself I'll tell you what she would say. Piss off Ferret. No one wants you and your Slytherin whore stinking up the place. Why no go join your Death Eater parents with you-know-who" Hermione said angrily, Harry's head snapping up when he felt Hermione was getting out of hand. _

_" 'Mione, they aren't worth it. Arguing with them isn't going to help Ginny wake up." he said in an oddly small voice. He leaned down, kissing Ginny's forehead, brushing a hair behind her ear. "Please Gin, come back to me" he said in her ear, begging her to open her eyes. Pansy tensed as she watched Harry touching Ginny. Draco wrapped his arms around her, to anyone else it looked like a romantic gesture, but Draco's only objective was to hold back Pansy. "Shh Pans, relax. You know Gin would tell you she has to keep up pretenses" he whispered in her ear low enough no one but her could hear him. "He shouldn't be touching her, not like that" Pansy hissed equally as low. "I know Pans, but he doesn't know that and you know she needs to seem normal. He's made that perfectly clear to us"_

_"What are you two still doing here? I'm sure as pathetic as you four are, Crabbe doesn't need three babysitters to get his arm mended. We promise when he's done we'll send him off in the right direction with a lolli" Hermione said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Draco simply smirked, looking over at Ginny, wishing she'd wake up. He hated that he had to break Crabbe's arm to do it, but they needed to see her. They hadn't been able to visit her at all because there was always someone by her bedside. Even at night. They simply couldn't risk it. And Tom was getting increasingly angrier with their lack of information for him._

_"Oh no, we think we'll wait for Crabbe to finish getting his arm mended" he said "It's actually pretty fun watching you fawn over the little Weaslette because she won't wake up. What happened? She finally succumb to shame over being such a disgrace to the name of wizard?" he asked, probing for information, hoping Saint Potter and the know-it-all would be thick enough to give him the answers he was really looking for. "That's rich coming from you Malfoy" Harry hissed, glaring up at the irritating blond in front of him. "We have very different ideas about what disgraces the name of wizard" he added pointedly. "So then you finally kissed her and she fainted from snogging Saint Potter, the Golden Boy-who-lived?" Pansy said, catching onto what Draco was doing._

_"For you information, Parkinson, she is in a coma because she tried to defend herself against one of you horrible snakes!" Hermione hissed, tears brimming in her eyes. "Honestly, I don't see why you are here and not in Durmstrang. All of you snakes are nothing but weak minded people, to afraid to stand up against him or to dumb to resist the evil allure of Dark Magic" Hermione said. "Do us all a favor, go get your mark and leave us alone" Hermione threw at him._

_"Thats funny Granger, read that in one of your books?" Draco smirked at Hermione "Tom... Draco?" Everyone's head snapped to the frail looking redheaded girl in the bed. No one seemed to hear the first name she called in a hoarse voice, but everyone heard her say Draco's name. Harry looked pale and on the point of tears. "Gin! You're awake. Don't worry Gin, Malfoy is leaving" he said wrapping her in his arms, but Ginny's hazy-cloudy-confused eyes were trained on Draco, wishing he were the one holding her. She really wished Tom were here to explain what was going on, but Draco was a close second. "H..h..harry?" Ginny asked in a soft voice, feeling utterly exhausted. "Yeah Gin, it's me. I'm so glad you're awake!" He said never letting her go._

* * *

><p><em>November 22nd, 1995<em>

* * *

><p><em>It took Ginny another week to be healthy enough for Madame Pomfrey to let her leave the Hospital Wing, and Professor Magonagle finally made them attend classes once she woke up so she'd have some peace of mind to heal. That didn't stop them from spending every free period in the hospital wing with her. "Honestly Harry, please go to the library, or to the common room or some place else!" Ginny would say. "I need to study so I can catch up before midterms in two weeks. Please go away and let me study. I promise I'll be out of here soon" she would beg him to leave her alone. So she was thrilled to wake up this morning by herself with nothing but the sound of Madame Pomfrey fixing some of the beds.<em>

_"Ah good, Ms. Weasley you're up" the old woman said with a smile as she came over and check Ginny one more time with a diagnostic spell. "Finally. In perfect health" she beamed at Ginny as she helped the girl up into a sitting position. "Here dear, drink this to help your legs. You've not been walking in three weeks, your legs are bound to be a bit wobbly, this will make them a lot steadier." Madame Pomfrey said, handing Ginny a clear glass of blueish liquid. "Thanks" Ginny mumbled tilting the glass against her lips. She grimaced as the blue potion slid down her throat. "Can't they make healing potions that taste decent?" she asked to no one in particular. "Oh yes, Ms. Weasley, the Headmaster wanted me to send you to his office once you were discharged. The password is lemon fuzzles" Madame Pomfrey said the last sentence in exasperation. _

_Ginny swallowed hard. She knew this would be coming soon. Dumbledore no doubt wanted to question her about the event. She knew Marcus had been expelled and was being held in Azkaban. The Wizengmot was waiting to see if she died whether or not she died. She was pretty sure they wanted to charge the son of a known Death Eater with the murder of an 'innocent fourteen year old girl'. She sighed, hoping he would believe Flint's implanted memories and her story. She wished Hermione would have brought her the charm book she kept asking for, but Hermione kept saying Charms was Ginny's best subject so she she didn't need to waist healing time studying things she knew._

_Ginny walked as slow as she could to the Headmaster's office, trying to prolong her time as a free person. "Lemon Fuzzles" She said to the statue, watching as the gargoyle jumped aside to reveal an ascending staircase. She stepped onto it, clearing her mind and bringing forth the fake memories in case Dumbledore used legilimency on her. She'd learned enough to block him from seeing anything else and stirring him to fake memories, so she was sure he wouldn't find anything she didn't want him to. However that didn't mean he'd believe her. That just meant he couldn't prove she was lying._

_She knocked on the door, looking a lot calmer and confident then she really felt. "Enter" she heard someone from the other side of the door, it certainly didn't sound like Dumbledore. She pushed open the door, stepping into the office. "You wanted to see me Professor?" she asked slowly, looking at the other two men in the room. "Minister Fudge, Mr. Malfoy. How are you gentlemen today?" she asked, nor thoroughly confused. Fudge looked nervous, Lucius looked concerned and Dumbledore was to difficult to read, he just looked... tired. "Yes Ms. Weasley, have a seat" Dumbledore said, motioning to the empty arm chair across from his desk. Lucius and Fudge standing behind the desk on either side of him._

_"Don't worry Ginevra, you're not in trouble." Fudge said in a shaky voice. "We just need an official statement from you to use during Mr. Flint's trial, so you won't need to testify. We'll take your memory and your statement." Fudge said. "Is that alright?" he asked, looking everywhere but at Ginny. "Yes sir... That's fine. But if you don't mind my asking, Professor, what is Mr. Malfoy doing here?" Ginny asked. "I'm here on business for the School's Governors. A student attacking another student with such a dark curse is not something to take lightly" he said pointedly. Ginny knew he was chastising her for using the curse. "Now, Ms. Wealsey, if you wouldn't mind, start from the beginning." Fudge said._

_"Yes Sir..." she said softly, thinking back to that night. "I was leaving the Halloween Ball, on my way back up to my common room. It was around three in the morning. Maybe Three Thirty. He cornered me on the sixth floor. He threw me against the wall and started kissing me. I started screaming and trying to get him away from me. I managed free from him. I told him he would join his filthy Death Eater father in Azkaban and I saw him raise his wand. I had a feeling it was bad and I cast a shield charm. I remember my head hurt really bad. Madam Pomfrey said he cracked my skull when he threw me against the wall. It wasn't until I talked to Harry when I woke up that I found he tried to use the cruciatus curse and it bounced back at him." she said the story just as she rehearsed. "I feel awful that he fell under that curse. But I was so scared I was just wanting what ever he was planning to do to bounce away from me" She said tear sliding down her cheeks._

_Lucius had to admit, she was a pretty good actress. He knew Fudge was buying every lie she was spinning. Then again he was an idiot, he'd believer her if he said his deputy minister had done it. "Very well, now for the memory" Fudge handed her a vial and she pressed her wand to her temple, pulling out a silver strand of the fabricated memory. "Here you are sir" she said in a shaky voice. "Thank you dear, and I'll keep you posted Dumbledore." he said leaving through the floo. "We're all glad to hear you're safe, Ms. Weasley" he said her name pointedly, making her well aware he didn't believe her. "The Governors will send you the new updates to the magical network and alarm spells, as well as new school policies" Lucius said, throwing one more heated look at Ginny before leaving through the floo as well._

_"May I leave Professor, I'm anxious to see some of my friends who were unable to visit me while I was stuck in hospital" she said, wiping her cheeks. "Yes Ms. Weasley, you may go" Ginny stood up, moving toward the door. Just as her hand was on the knob Dumbledore said. "One thing before you leave Ms. Weasley" She turned to look at him with a questioning look. "Is there anything you need to tell me?" Ginny shook her head in response. "No Professor."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Translation<strong>: _Servo mihi ex panton_ - Latin - Protect me from everything_

_Please remember, review!  
><em>


	9. The Christmas that changed everything

**Requests: **Please review, so I know I'm going in a direction you all like. Don't forget! Shoot me a message or leave a comment if you'd like to see an element thrown into my story. If I like it I'll use it and dedicate a chapter to you.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Harry Potter!

**Notes:** Hey all! I've changed a few minor details through the story so they fit along with this awesome idea I've got in my head. They are all minor details, so no need to reread unless you want to. Everything flows much better now. I hope you like it.

**Note:** This Chapter contains M rated content. Don't like it don't read it. You'll notice where it changes to M rated material, skip that part. But read the rest of the chapter.

**Rating**: M for Violence, Sexual Content and Language.

AND REMEMBER! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

* * *

><p><em>Ginny spent the Christmas holiday stuck in the burrow. Her parents decided since her 'attack' they needed to keep her close by. "In her first year she as attacked and possessed by you-know-who, and now this" She heard Molly whisper to Arthur one night when she thought no one was around. Her parents seemed to think she was a fragile little girl who would break any second. She hated them all thinking she was weak. She couldn't tell them to sod off because she was just fine. She'd have to tell them everything. That was not something she wanted to do.<em>

_So here she sat, on the couch staring at the fireplace wishing she could jump into it. She knew she couldn't spend her holiday where she wanted to, her parents didn't seem like they'd let her visit a friend over the holiday. Her parents seemed hell bent on fussing over her every second. When they couldn't they had her brothers fussing over her._

"_Gin, they concluded Flint's trial yesterday, aren't you at least curious about the verdict?" Ron asked as he passed Harry the Daily Prophet. Another annoying thing about this bloody Holiday, since she left the Hospital wing Harry had never left her side. "No, I'm not particularly interested…." She said in a distant voice. She didn't want to see what punishment they gave Marcus. If anyone ever knew about what she did they would give her the same punishment. Harry looked at her with concern, he hated how she seemed so depressed all Holiday. "Come on Gin, he attacked you, tried to use an unforgivable on you!" Hermione said shocked "You don't want to find out what justice was done?" She finished._

"_NO!" Ginny shouted, jumping to her feet, her face flushing red. A dangerous look in her eyes caused Hermione to jump back, as if she was worried Ginny was going to hit her. "I'm not interested in whatever they did to Marcus Flint. I'm sick of you two acting like I should be on some vigilante vendetta against him! I'd rather forget the whole incident and move on!" Ginny screamed at Ron and Hermione, her fists clenched by her side. Three weeks of stressing that someone would find out, and three weeks of being treated like she was made of glass made her so furious, and now it seemed to be rolling off her in dark waves. _

"_And you!" She yelled, rounding on Harry. "I'm so bloody fucking sick of you treating me like a glass doll!" Ginny glared at a shocked looking Harry, her chest rising and falling hard with her heaving breath. "You act like I'll break any second! All of you walk around on egg shells around me!" Her yelling brought the attention of all of her family who now all stood in the door way of the living room. "Have any of you ever thought I don't need you to treat me like I'm diseased? Have any of you ever thought maybe I just want to be treated normally so I can forget this whole bloody mess?" Her body was now shaking with furious rage. "No! None of you are thinking about me. You're all only thinking about yourselves! I just want to forget this whole bloody fucking thing and you are all intent on making me relive it over and over again, never letting me forget it, or giving me a moment of peace!" She screamed, her face matching her hair._

"_Gin, we were only…" Harry started looking at Ginny, trying to calm her. Ginny rounded on him, her wand pointed straight at his throat. "What Potter?" She spat angrily. "You were only what?" She hissed. Harry's eyes went wide as he looked at the woman he loved that he didn't even recognize. The pure hatred that burned in her eyes was so foreign he didn't know how to react. "I thought so" she shoved him out of her way, pushing her brothers out of the way on her path to her room, slamming the door shut behind her. A loud string of angry curses could be heard coming from Ginny's room, along with the sounds of things shattering._

"_Oh Arthur" Molly cried as she threw her arms around her husband, crying into his shoulder. "She's worse off than we thought. I think we should listen to Madam Pomfrey and send her to that mind healer. It isn't to late, there is still a week and a half to holiday. We can send her to get help" Molly said and this time got not arguments from her husband. "Mrs. Weasley, do you think it's really a good idea to send her away?" Harry asked in a weak voice, looking at the ceiling that separated Ginny's room from the living room. "Harry dear, she needs help none of us can provide. She'll be at King's Cross when it's time to go back to school, but I think that a week and a half with a mind healer will do her good. I'll go write them now... Arthur, do you have that information packet that we got in the post?" She asked, heading off to the kitchen where she was told it was._

_Ginny had stopped throwing her fit, and now sat in the middle of her bedroom floor surrounded by debris and broken glass. She didn't know why she found it so calming to sit in the middle or the wreckage, but it seemed to be doing just that. She destroyed everything from the windows to the furniture to the mattress. The only thing that remained untouched was her Hogwarts trunk, and not for lack of trying. Her mission was not to ruin her room, it was to break through the charms her parents had on her trunk. They didn't want her hiding in her books. They wanted her to 'get better and have fun'. But the one thing she wanted was her charmed charms book. She hadn't spoken to Tom since she left school and she was going crazy. _

_Ginny shifted a little when she heard the door open. "Gin?" Harry poked his head in, surveying the carnage. Ginny sat in the middle of it all with a tear stained face and she looked out of breath. This sight alone was enough to convince him that Ginny needed help they could not give her. "Yes Harry?" She asked in a hoarse voice, though her eyes were dry it sounded like she was crying. "There is company, someone here to see you" he said, offering her his hand. When she took his hand and stood up he noticed she had cuts all along her arms from the shattering glass. "Episkey" He whispered, moving the glowing tip of his wand over her cuts. "Ginny, you'll be okay" he added, pulling her into a tight hug, noticing how unresponsive she was._

_He lead her down into the living room where an auburn haired man in a long white healers robe stood. "What's this?" Ginny asked, raising an eye brow. She knew she hurt herself when she destroyed the room, but she didn't need a healer. Harry's quick mending spell was enough to heal her injuries. "Hello Ginevra, my name is Healer Luc. I'm a mind healer." The man said in a silky voice Ginny felt like she should know. "What are you playing at?" Ginny pulled her arm away from Harry, backing away from everyone else. "Gin, Healer Luc runs a clinic where he helps woman who have been attacked move on" her mother said, stepping toward her._

"_Did none of you listen to me? I want you to let me forget about it, not force me to keep reliving it!" Ginny screamed, turning to run back to her room. "Stupefy!" Ginny heard the somewhat familiar voice yell as the spell hit her in the back, causing her to drop to the floor into unconsciousness. "Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, a lot of woman act like this. She's just scared. Once she meets the other girls in the clinic and starts the program she'll be alright. She'll be good as new when she returns to school" Healer Luc promised as he picked up the small girl. "I'll make sure she sends you a letter when she returns to school" he said, spinning on the spot disapparating._

* * *

><p>"<em>Rennervate" she heard someone say as she felt a warm rush over her, like someone laid her in a hot bath. "Now now Ginevra, you wouldn't find yourself stupefied if you simply didn't argue with me" she heard a familiar voice say. She opened her eyes slowly, glancing around the room. It was very familiar to her, and as her vision cleared she could tell she was in her bedroom at Malfoy Manor. She turned her face to the figure in the door way, squinting until her eyes adjusted to the light. "Papa!" Ginny cried excitedly as she jumped up, running into Lucius's open arms. "Honestly dear, I figured Healer Luc was pretty obvious" he laughed as he hugged the girl he considered his daughter. "I didn't make the connection, I was so mad at those idiots for treating me like I'm a glass doll" she said into his robes, snuggled in happily. It felt good to be home.<em>

_"Now, come join your mama and me for Dinner. Draco and Pansy will return from her family's estate tonight" he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as he lead her down to the informal dining room. "Mama!"Ginny said excitedly as she hugged Narcissa, happily taking an empty seat between the two adults at the four person table. "Now Ginevra dear, you need to tell us the truth of what happened at school" Narcissa said in a motherly tone, one that Ginny knew left no room for argument. It took Ginny almost fifteen minutes to explain the whole thing, at the end both Narcissa and Lucius seemed amused and proud. "Well dear, I'm glad you are okay, but it was dangerous to try and preform so many high level spells and charms so young, you could have killed yourself by depleting your magic" Narcissa said as she shook her head. "You'll need to be more careful from now on, from what you said Dumbledore is already suspicious of you." Lucius added, pleased to see Ginny had a normal appetite. "Now, since you missed Christmas with us how about when Draco and Pansy get home we'll have our own little Christmas celebration. You can have all the presents we got you." Narcissa said, looking to Lucius for a confirmation that it was okay. "Thanks Mama, and I've got gifts for you two in my trunk... Could you disable the spells the Weasley's put on my trunk?" She asked softly. "Already done baby girl" the blond matriarch said._

_"Oh good! Thanks Mama" Ginny said finishing off her chocolate pudding. "Now there is one other thing we need to discuss deary" Narcissa said. "Now that you're fifteen you're old enough to get married" Narcissa said, getting a confused look from Ginny."But mama, I'm already bonded to Tom..." she said confused, worried she was about to be told she had to be with someone other then Tom. "I don't want anyone else Mama" Ginny said, almost on the brink of tears. "Shh Ginny dear, I'm not saying you will have anyone other then Tom. I just thought it would be nice to have an official wedding" Narcissa explained quickly, glad to see Ginny visibly relax. "Really?" Ginny said excitedly, sitting up a little straighter. "Yes love, we can go someplace and you and Tom can have what ever kind of wedding you want." Narcissa said, smoothing out her dress. "Did Tom mention this?" Ginny asked suddenly, wondering if Tom truly wanted to marry her. She knew they were bonded, but did that mean he'd marry her? "Yes love, he's out on business right now, but when he returns I'm sure he'll come speak with you. We were all so worried when we heard you were in Hospital and not waking up"_

_Ginny smiled sheepishly. "Sorry mama... I accidentally used to much of my magic, and something was keeping me unconscious..." Ginny said. "It was weird, like someone was trying to use Legilimency on me but was unable to because of my Occlumency shields. Every night I'd feel myself pushed deeper into my mind. It felt like someone was squeezing on my head, pushing me into a very small space until I popped" Ginny said softly with a thoughtful look. "I don't think they managed to see anything, but it sure was uncomfortable... I only woke up because the night before the person didn't come and push me back." Ginny added, wondering who was trying so hard to get into her mind. "What?" She asked when she saw the look of panic cross Lucius's face. "Nothing darling, I just need to speak with Our Lord, he better get back quickly" he mumbled to himself, not looking at Ginny directly, it wouldn't do to worry her until he was positive._

_Ginny was just finishing her pudding when Pansy came into the room "Mr. Malfoy the Minister is here to sp... Ginny!" The older girl shrieked. Ginny stood up so Pansy wouldn't knock her out of her chair. The older girl scouped her up, spinning her around. "I'm so glad you're here! Draco and I were so worried about you! Well I was worried about you and Draco was... Well, Draco, but he was worried too!" Pansy cried as she set Ginny down, holding her tight to her chest._

_"Pansy! AIR!" Ginny gasped out. Pansy let her go quickly, flushing pink. "Sorry Gin..." Ginny rubbed her neck, her breathing quickly evening out. "Now, Pans, I'll tell you everything/ But weren't you telling papa something when you came in?" Ginny pressed, curious what was with the minister. "Papa? oh never mind, I'll ask later... Mr. Malfoy, the Minister is here to speak to you. He would not tell me about what, simply about the paperwork you asked him about." Pansy said. "Oh thank you Pansy, Ginny come with me, this concerns you too. Pansy, fetch Draco and tell him to meet us in the east wing drawing room. You may join us if you like. Come Narcissa, Ginevra" He said sweeping out of the dining room and to the drawing room. "Mama, what's going on?" Ginny asked as Pansy left the room in a rush to fetch Draco. "Come my sweet girl, you'll see" Narcissa said with a smile as she followed her husband, Ginny in toe._

_"Hello Minister Fudge" Ginny said with a small curtsy, remembering all of her pure manners. "Good evening Ms. Weasley" The minister said in a bland voice, barely looking up from the papers in front of him. A minute later Draco and Pansy joined them and once they were all seated Fudge spoke again. "Well Lucius, everything seems to be in order here, I just need affermation from Ms. Weasley, Mrs. Malfoy and I'm sure Draco would like his comments recorded" The minister had his eyes glazed over. Ginny knew that distant hollow look. He was under the imperious curse, but why? "Father, what's going on?" Draco was the first to ask, though Ginny and Pansy were just as confused. "I'm more the amiable to this Fudge" Narcissa said as the minister wrote down her words. _

_"Well, Draco you know how fond we are of Pansy and Ginny" Lucius said, and Draco nodded. "We also hate how the filthy Weasley's bring our little Ginevra down to their horrible level. Forcing her to associate with mudbloods" he said in a shocked voice, more talking to himself then to Draco now. "Ginevra, how would you like it if Narcissa and I adopted you? You'd be our daughter, Draco's sister and Pansy's sister in law" he said in an affectionate voice. "You mean it papa?" Ginny's face light up at his words sunk in, even Draco couldn't keep his mask up, he looked like a three year old who just was told he could have anything he wanted in a candy shop. "Father, you plan to adopt Ginny?" He asked, a wide smile playing on his lips. "Yes, your mother and I intend to preform a blood adoption if she would like that. She's fifteen, so legally she can make that descision. It'll remove all Weasley blood and replace it Malfoy blood." He was speaking to Draco and didn't see Ginny till she had her small arms wrapped around him "Papa, this means the world to me!" She said and was soon joined by Draco, wrapping his arms around Ginny and his father, Narcissa wrapping her arms around her children and husband. "What a precious family moment" Pansy giggled from where she sat on the sofa. _

_"Papa, what exactly does a blood adoption entail anyway?" Ginny asked as the hug broke apart, Draco and Narcissa resumed their previous seats while Ginny kept her arms tightly around him while Lucius stroked her hair, holding her close. She really was Daddy's little girl. Lucius loved Draco, but spoiling a Daughter versus a Son was so different. "Well, you'll drink this potion, that we've made using your mother's blood, and that will remove her blood from you. Then you'll drink this one, made with Narcissa's. It will replace her blood in you, and then repeat the same process with these two potions to replace my blood. Once it's finished you'll be our blood, as if you really were born to Narcissa and I." Ginny nodded eargerly, taking the first potion he indicated would rid her of Molly's blood. _

_ She raised the vial to her lips, swallowing the clear liquid. She grimaced "Papa, that's awful" she whimpered, shuddering as she tried to ignore the horrible taste in her mouth. "Thats because the blood in there is Molly's, your magic knows you don't belong to her, you belong to Narcissa and I. Your magic is happily rejecting her blood. Take this princess. If your magic rids your body of her blood before you replace it you'll collapse." He handed her the vial with Narcissa's name on it. She quickly downed it, smiling at the sweet taste of the amber potion. It tasted like lemon and lilac, the same smell as the perfume Narcissa wore. Ginny's eyes shifted from honey brown to a steal gray, her skin considerably paler then it was before._

_Ginny didn't notice the difference as she reached for Arthur's vial, downing the foul liquid. "Papa it tastes to bad" she whimpered, as he started rubbing her back in a comforting manner. "I know baby girl, one more."He said handing her his own vial, pleased when this one went down easily. Her red curls faded into a white blond and she felt herself grow an inch in height. "Very well Mr. Malfoy, everything is complete. I just need your signature and Mrs. Malfoy's signature." Fudge said, his eyes still glazed over. Lucius and Narcissa signed the papers along with a few other papers to add Ginny to their Gringots Vault and to their will. "Now Fudge, remember what I told you. You are to tell no one of these papers. Once I remove the imperious curse from you, you will not remember Ginny's adoption." Fudge just nodded and disappeared through the floo._

_Draco and Pansy were staring at Ginny. They watched her transform from a Weasley to a Malfoy. She looked like she could be a female Draco. Her pale skin went perfect with her white blond hair. Her piercing gray eyes stood out against the light eyelashes. She was also taller, not by much, but all the Malfoy's were tall, so it made sense Ginevra Malfoy would be tall as well. "Gin!" Draco gasped, looking at what he only assumed he would look like if he was born a woman. "I've always wanted a sister" He said lamely as Ginny ran to his arms. He picked her up, holding her close. "I hate that we'll have to keep pretending we hate each other at school." Pansy piped up when Draco finally set Ginny down. "Maybe we'll just tell people I'm trying to bring you and Draco to the light" Ginny giggled, liking the sound of that. "Mama, is it alright if we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow? I wanted Pansy's help buying something for Tom" Ginny said, turning her smoldering silver eyes on her mother._

_Lucius smirked when he noticed the look she was shooting his wife. How were they ever going to tell their little girl no? "Of course darling, just be careful about your conversation." Narcissa said, shaking her head as she looked at their children. "Look love, our family is finally complete. Our son is turning into a fine man, worthy of being the Malfoy heir and with a bride-to-be who is worthy of becoming a Malfoy. And our daughter is bonded and will be married to the most powerful wizard of our time. We have the perfect children and a perfect family" She said with a smile as she leaned against Lucius. "Mama, papa, this means more to me then anything in the world" Ginny said hugging her parents one more time before excusing herself to go to bed. She was exhausted._

_Ginny changed into a green silk night dress as she thought about her future. She was a Malfoy. Her best friends were her brother and soon to be sister in law. She was no longer related in any shape or form to those traitors. She was bonded to the most amazing man in the world, and she would be married to him on New Years Eve. Life could not get any better then it was now. Nothing would bring her down from this high. Life was finally perfect._

* * *

><p><em>Ginny and Pansy went to Diagon Alley bright and early the next morning, giggling as they past a group of wizards watching them. They spent most of the morning just window shopping, not sure what Ginny was looking for. The got separated in the street when a crowed of people rushed by, heading for some large sale at the Quidditch Supply store. Ginny was shocked to find herself cornered by Harry and Ron. She hadn't even seen them till they stepped out of the crowed of people and walked over to where she was standing.<em>

_"Hey" Ron said with what Ginny assumed was an attempt at a charming smile. "I'm Ron, this is my friend Harry. We saw you all by yourself and thought you might want some company" Ginny wanted to gag. He was really hitting on her? She knew she looked different, but the thought of such a low piece of filth and Harry Potter the Boy Wonder hitting on her was simply disgusting, not to mention until last night he was her brother._

_"Gi..." She heard Pansy start to say her name as she pushed her way back to Ginny, realizing who was talking to Ginny. A look of panic crossed her face until she realized the two hadn't recognized Ginny. "GiGi, come on, we need to finish shopping" Pansy said with a smirk, linking arms with Ginny. "What do you want Parkinson?" Ron hissed venomously. "We were just chatting with your beautiful friend here, no crime in that." Harry added irritated. "Oh please, I hardly think she'd want to talk to you two low lifes" Pansy said and Ginny just giggled at the true bizareness of this situation. "She hangs out with you, I'm sure she'd quite enjoy good company for once and join us for lunch?" Harry said directing the question at Ginny. _

_Pansy and Ginny shared a knowing look, quite enjoying the silent plot they brewed up. "Come on GiGi, your brother and parents are waiting for us to join them for lunch before we finish shopping" Ginny giggled, looking from Harry to Ron. "Well, as much as I appreciate the invitation Draco and Father hate when I'm late, and mother worries" she said smirking as realization dawned on their faces. They went from shocked to hurt to disgusted to shock again. "You're a Malfoy?" Ron nearly screamed, backing away from Ginny a few inches as if she were diseased. "Yes, you can call me GiGi Malfoy" Ginny said in a silky voice. "Draco is my older brother. He's wonderful don't you think?" she smirked at the looks of disgust on their faces. "I've never seen you at Hogwarts, if you're a Malfoy why don't you go to school with Draco?" Harry asked incrediously._

_Pansy was panicking on the inside, and was shocked when Ginny moved from the question smoothly, the girl really was a Malfoy. "I attend Beauxbatons, Draco is the Malfoy heir and needs to be on terms with the British community." She said as if it were true. "I however have a bit more freedom and chose to attend a pure school. I have no intention of spending my learning days with Mudbloods..." The boys looked furious "Half-breed teachers..." she referred to Lupin and Hagrid and now the boys looked like they wanted to hex her nine ways to hell. "And worse then Half breeds and Mudbloods" Ginny said in a silky voice, leaning closer to them. "Blood traitors and boys who think they are God on earth because of some fluke." She pulled back next to a impasive Pansy, though she could tell the girl was in shock. If they had been alone her jaw would be hanging open. But in public Malfoy's adopted a fuck off attitude, Pansy would soon be a Malfoy and was taught well. "I would never lower myself to eating lunch with a Weasel and Saint Potter" She giggled, her tone pleasant but the words dripping with venom. "Come on GiGi, we better run along." Pansy said again._

_"If you'll excuse us gentlemen" she said in a clearly false sweet voice. "We must meet my family for lunch then finish christmas shopping" she said with a polite wave before they walked off. Ginny and Pansy giggled about it the entire way back to the little cafe they were meeting her family at. "What's so funny girls?" Lucius asked in a cold voice, but both girls knew him well enough to hear the affection and curiosity in his voice. Ginny explained the whole thing and by the end of it Draco joined in and the three were laughing so hard they nearly fell from their seats. Narcissa pretended to dab creme from her scone off her lips as she tried to contain her own mirth, though Lucius was scowling "You must be more careful, what if they had recognized you?" He asked, he knew it was a bad idea to come out today. "Impossible papa, I've no trace of those horrid people left in me, I look like a young version of Mama, no one will doubt I am your daughter because I am papa" Ginny reasoned, causing a look of joy cross her fathers eyes before disappearing._

_They ate slowly, enjoying light conversation as Draco's eyes grew dark and he became very quiet. "What's wrong Draco?" Ginny asked concerned as she followed his gaze. The entire Weasley clan along with Harry and Hermione's family all entered the cafe. Harry and Ron were shooting them death glares. Almost instantly Lucius stood up, dropping a few galleons onto the table. "Come, we're not going to remain, or return to, an establishment that allows Muggles and Mudbloods in here." The Weasley's were sitting at tables close enough to be able to hear what Lucius said. Every member of the group now shooting them dirty looks as Hermione looked on the verge of tears and her parents looked confused. Ginny was the last to move past the Weasley's table, a very Malfoy smirk settling on her lips, she couldn't resist it. She leaned on the table, giving Harry and Ron an innocent look, glancing at HErmione. "It was simply delightful meeting you" she cooed, her eyes moving between Hermione and Harry. "You really should watch your little Mudblood. It's ill advised to let them off their leash" She said implying Hermione was a pet. She giggled to herself at the look on Hermione's face. "Au Revior" She said in a sweet voice as she followed her family out, bursting into a fit of giggles with Pansy._

_"She's horrid!" Hermione exclaimed as hot tears slid down her cheeks. "Can you imagine her? I feel sorry for what ever poor wizard she ends up with. She's definitely Malfoy's sister!" Hermione said angrily. "Let me off my leash! I'd like to hex her into the next life and then some!" She was shaking she was so angry. Everyone at the table seemed to be in the same state. Except Mr. Weasley who was trying to explain what was just said to the Grangers. Once the explanation was finished they were just as mad as everyone. "That's horrible! For such an advanced culture of people the prejudices here are amazing! The muggle world has gotten past such stupid ideals long ago. We're not perfect, but that is horrible!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed, wrapping a comforting arm around her daughter._

_Ginny and Pansy broke off from the rest of their family after they finished lunch at another cafe, heading to finish their shopping. "Gin, that was brilliant, but remember when we're at school they will still think you're a Weasley, so watch it okay" Pansy warned._

* * *

><p><em>The girls got home late that night, parting ways to go to their separate bedrooms. Ginny went into her room, looking herself over in the mirror. She really loved the way she looked. She felt, for the first time, her reflection really showed who she was. The mirror was not simply showing her appearance but showing who she really was. "Ginevra Malfoy" she said, the name sounding perfect on her lips. It almost saddened her that come new years she'd take a new name once more. But at least her maiden name would be true. She deposited her bags on the bureau before going to the bathroom, going through her nightly cleansing routine. She changed into a green silk night shirt Pansy had picked out for her. The silk material felt cool and wonderful against her skin. The lights were off and she didn't see a figure laying in her bed.<em>

_When she lifted the sheets and crawled under the covers she jumped out of her skin to feel a strong arm wrap around her. She let out a scream as she pulled away from the person, jumping out of bed and pointing her wand at the bed. "Now is that any way to treat your fiance?" She heard a familiar voice chastise her playfully. "Tom!" Ginny cried happily as she scrambled back into the bed, her wand dropping carelessly onto the bedside table as she returned to his arms, snuggling into his chest. "Tom I've missed you so much!" her words muffled by his night shirt. "I've been so worried about you little one. Especially when I found out what happened at school." He said holding her small frame against him, he really had missed holding her in his arms, everything seemed brighter and better when she was with him, he knew he could do anything as long as he had her. "Little one, you must be very careful at school, from what you've told me Dumbledore no longer trusts your loyalties. I would not be in the least bit surprised if it was him keeping you further unconsious by trying to probe your mind. He's trying to find some evidence of your loyalty to him or me" he said softly, Ginny looked him in the eye, kissing him passionately. "My loyalty has always been, is and will always be to you my love" Ginny whispered against his lips._

_He chuckled, pulling her small frame tight against him. "I know your loyalty is to me little one. But Dumbledore will question your loyalty, you must make him believe you are loyalty to him, if you can't make him believe you then you must convince him to keep his suspicions to himself until I can deal with him. I've got something working on him. By the end of the year Dumbledore will not be a problem anymore." He said with a delighted smirk on his lips. Ginny looked up at him "You're going to send someone to kill him?" She asked curiously, propping her head in her hand, leaning on her elbow so she could look down at him. "Yes little one, I'm going to send Severus to kill him" He said kissing he forehead._

_"Tom, don't send Snape. I don't trust him, I've seen him around Dumbledore and other order members, even if I'm not allowed in the meetings I still hear them sometimes. How do you think the order members and the aurors knew about your attack on London last year and were able to prevent those foreign ministers from being there. Snape told them. I over heard him telling Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley" She said, Tom growing angrier and angrier. "Tom I don't trust his loyalty. Even if he is split half way he's not true to you." She said, stroking his anger. She hated Severus, she was going to get him into as much trouble as possible. Thankfully she knew more then she was letting on to the old fool or the blood traitors. "It would be best, I think, if you got the traitor out of the picture." Ginny said with a dark excited glint in her eye._

_"Little one, I'm glad to see you taking an interest in my work. But I can not get rid of Severus, I need someone inside the castle that Dumbledore trusts." He said moving her arm so she was laying down again. "I must be more careful around him. He can no longer know much about my plans. Perhaps I'll let him know false information..." He said to himself, lost in his own thoughts. "My love, why not let Draco take care of Dumbledore?" She asked excitedly. "He's always going on about how he hates the old man, and how much he wants to become one of your closest followers. And he'd be enraged if he found out Dumbledore is threatening me in anyway. He's very protective of his little sister" Ginny giggled, still on a high over the fact that she was a Malfoy. "That's not a bad idea my sweet, I'll think it over. Now, go to sleep. You've only got a few days to plan a wedding" He said with a smile, glad to see her face light up as she cuddled into him and closed her eyes._

* * *

><p><em>The last week before New Years eve went by in a flash. Before she knew it she was standing in her room on December 31st at 11:45. She took a deep breath, opening her eyes to look at her reflection. She wore a long white dress, the silk fabric clung to her torso, accentuating every curve of her hips, waist and breasts. Little white lace scallops rounded the neckline of the dress. The long skirt flowed freely around her legs. It was breezy all week so they decided to go with something that would move nicely in the small wind. She wore a pair of silver strappy sandals and her blond hair was hanging in loose curls around her face, her hair reaching her midback. <em>

_"Ginny honey, it's time to go down stairs, are you ready?" Her mother came in, smiling at her. "Baby girl you look beautiful! The most stunning woman" Narcissa embraced her daughter, careful not to mess up her hair. "Mama, I'm nervous" she said moving away from the older Malfoy, looking out the window into the garden. "What if I'm not a good wife?" she asked in a soft voice. She was fifteen, what did she really know about being a wife._

_"Ginny, baby come here" Narcissa said, sitting on Ginny's bed. Ginny joined her after a minute, looking at the floor. "Gin, do you love Tom?" Ginny nodded, not sure where her mother was going with this. "And Tom loves you. You're soul mates. It does not matter beyond that" Narcissa said, fixing one curl that was falling into her eyes. "Be a loving and devoted wife and lover and you'll be the best wife in the world" Her mother said, kissing her forehead. "Dear, it's ten till midnight, come on sweet girl." Narcissa stood up, "Gin, where is the box I told you not to open?" Narcissa asked, looking around. "On my desk mama"Ginny added, going to the mirror once more._

_Narcissa went to the desk, picking up a large gilded silver box, the top of the box had two snakes winding together, forming a figure eight with their bodies. Narcissa walked over to Ginny, opening the box. Inside sat a beautiful silver tiara with a veil attached to it. The tiara was small, and delicate, with a silver snake around the band and a emerald hanging from the center that rested on Ginny's forehead. Narcissa placed the tiara on Ginny's head, fixing the veil over her face._

_"Mama" Ginny gasped, looking at the tiara and her mothers reflection. "It's beautiful" she breathed, her voice barely louder then a whisper as she looked at the delicate crown on her head. "Tom found it for you. This is the tiara Lady Slytherin wore at her wedding. She charmed it so only her descendants would be able to find it, or be able to use it" she said softly. "Since you're marrying him you're able to use it. You look stunning, Lady Slytherin" Narcissa said in a slightly teasing manner when she called her Lady Slytherin. "Come on, lets go make you a Riddle" Narcissa said, causing Ginny to giggle again. "Your father is waiting for you"_

_Ginny and Narcissa made their way down to the back hall, Lucius waiting for them. He hugged her "Princess, you look divine" he whispered to her, holding his daughter close. "Come on you two, don't take to long. Gin, your fiance is waiting" Narcissa said, moving past them and into the garden, taking her place. "I'm ready Papa" Ginny said, looking up at her father with loving eyes. "Then lets go baby girl" he said, opening the door for her._

_They walked into the garden, the pathway lined with rosebushes, decorative lanterns floated around the garden, casting a low romantic glow. Tom was standing in black dress robes at the end of the pathway, Draco standing beside him, Pansy stood opposite Draco as Ginny's maid of honor. Narcissa stood in front of all of them, as she and Lucius would be preforming the ceremony._

_Ginny walked along side her father, it felt like it took them hours to walk the thirty feet to Tom. Ginny's heart was beating so hard in her chest she was sure everyone could hear it. Lucius handed Ginny's hand to Tom as he took his place beside his wife, pulling his wand from his cane. "Tom, do you take Ginny to be your lawfully wedded wife? To live faithful forever by her side? To love her in this life and next? To protect her at the cost of your own life?" Lucius asked, with each question a thick tongue of fire wound around their linked hands. "I do" Tom breathed, the strings of fire tightening down on their hands. Ginny winced a little as they tightened down on their hands, she could feel the magic of the unbreakable vow pulling on her magic, and by the strained look on Tom's face he felt the same pull._

_"And Ginny, do you take Tom to be your lawfully wedded husband? To serve and obey in this life and next? To love faithfully with every breath of life? To remain loyal to him and only him with every fiber of your soul?" Narcissa asked, and once more four tongues of fire shot from her wand and wound around their hands, joining the four already in place. "I do" Ginny breathed, her eyes locked on Tom's, drawing comfort from his presence. "By the power of our magic, we hereby bind your two souls to be forever one." Lucius and Narcissa together as the tongues of fire sank into their skin, leaving behind dark shadows where the strands of firey magic hand been. Ginny knew they would fade by sunrise. "Tom, you may kiss your bride" Lucius added_

_Pansy and Narcissa looked like they were about to cry, while Lucius and Draco were beaming with pride. Tom lowered his head to meet Ginny's pulling her into a searing kiss. Ginny's head was swimming, she'd never felt so much passion and need in one kiss before. Their magic combined to make both more powerful then they had been before. Gold magic crackled in the air while their lips were locked together, lost in their own world. As they kissed the grandfather clock in the back hall could be heard through the open door chiming midnight._

_They broke apart when the need to breath became to great. Ginny's face was flushed pink and her eyes glazed over from the power of his magic filling her. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, her heart beating wildly as she tried to catch her breath. She stared up at Tom, unable to tear her silver eyes away from his mesmerizing blue eyes. He wrapped her tightly in his arms, disappearing in a wisp of black smoke._

* * *

><p><em>When Ginny opened her eyes she found herself in a small cottage by the sea shore. She knew he had planned a short honeymoon for them, and from the information she'd gotten from her mother she was some where near Catanzaro, Italy. Neither spoke a word as he captured her lips in his, leading her back to their bedroom, never breaking the kiss. He pulled her flush against him, unzipping her dress, letting the silk material fall to the floor.<em>

_He broke the kiss, looking over his new bride. Ginny wore a white lace thong and a matching push up bra, along with a white silk negligee her mother had given her. Tom licked his lips, quickly removing the small silk nightie, leaving her in her bra and knickers. He turned her around, kissing her neck as he freed her breasts from their constriction. She let out a low moan, leaning back against him as he sucked on the pulse point at her neck. He wrapped her in his arms, one hand rubbing her breast, playing with her nipple. She let out another moan, leaning completely on him for support, writhing against him. She let out a gasp when she felt his other hand slide into her knickers, sliding one finger into her hot folds. "Tom" she gasped, though it came out more of a moan. "Please Tom, don't tease me. I need to feel you" she said softly, her head swimming and her legs barely able to hold her weight. "Please Tom, make me yours" she begged with a small whimper._

_He smirked against the skin on her neck, turning her around to face him, pulling his hand from her knickers. He gently laide her down on the bed, removing the white thong so she was in her full glory before him. He licked his lips hungrily, eyes memorizing every inch of her body. With a flick of his wand his clothes disappeared. Ginny looked over his body, her eyes growing a bit wider as she took in the size of his penis. She'd not only never been with a man but she'd never even seen a man naked. She was not sure if he would even fit inside her. "Don't worry love" he said seeming to be able to sense her apprehension. "I'll be gentle" he promised_

_He moved over to the bed, crawling over her, her small frame pinned below him. He kissed her hungrily, moving from her lips down her her jaw. He kissed past her collar bone, sucking on the pulse point in her neck, leaving a large red mark. He moved down her chest, enjoying how her breathing was becoming heavier and heavier the lower he kissed on her body. He kissed over her breasts, sucking on the sensitive pink mound. Ginny let out a low moan as he back arched up, pressing her nipple harder into his mouth. "Tom!" She gasped when she felt him slide a finger into her again, closing her eyes in pure pleasure. _

_Tom moved his finger in and out of her slowly adding a second and third finger as he felt she was ready. "Tom please" she begged, writing underneath him, looking up at him with pleading eyes. He pulled his fingers out from her, licking them clean. Ginny swallowed hard as she watched him lick her off his fingers, her breathing hitched again, that was probably the most erotic thing she'd ever seen. _

_Tom pressed his lips to hers, kissing her hungrily. Ginny could taste herself on his lips, a oddly bitter taste, but not all together horrible. He broke the kiss, whispering comforting words in her ear as he positioned himself at her entrance. She let out a pained cry as she felt him push into her slowly until he was fully buried in her. A hot tear slid down her cheek as she felt him break her virgin wall. A few more tears slid down her cheeks as she tried to adjust to his size, that was possibly the most painful thing she'd felt in a long time. "Shh little one" he cooed in her ear, kissing away her tears. "It'll be better in a minute, shh little one." he whispered in her ear, trying to sooth away her fears. He hated seeing her in pain, but he knew she would be fine in just a few minutes. _

_He waited a minute, enjoying the feeling of her tight muscles clamping down on his shaft. "Do you want to stop love?" he asked after a minute when she didn't seem to be any better. Ginny shook her head, she knew it would hurt until she got used to it, she just needed to push through her discomfort. "No love, you can move though" she said in a strained voice. Tom watched her for a second, trying to make sure she really was ready. She seemed sure of her statement so he started moving inside her. He groaned as he felt the intense pleasure of moving inside her tight walls. He moved into a steady rhythm, glad to see she was relaxing._

_Ginny was amazed when the pain subsided into mind blowing pleasure. "Faster. Tom. Faster. Please" Ginny begged, moaning loudly. She bucked her hips to meet his every thrust, loving the sensation when he hit her just right. Tom was more then happy to please her. He started thrusting into her harder, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back into her roughly. _

_Ginny screamed out his name when she felt him growing rougher, finding she like the rougher thrusts better then the soft gentle thrusts he'd been doing only moments before. "Tom I'm close! Please Tom, cum with me!" She begged, his thrusts growing frantic and rougher. Hearing her plead for climax was to much for him, after a few most deep thrusts he felt heat wash over him, spilling his seed into her. _

_Feeling hot liquid shoot inside her was enough to send her over the edge. "TOM!" She screamed as her back arched, pressing her body against his. Her body shivered and convulsed as she rode out a high like she'd never felt. _

_He collapsed beside her, both panting and covered in sweat. "See little one" he gasped out. She crawled over to him, her body curving perfectly against his. As if they were cut from the same piece of marble. Made perfectly to fit into one another. "I told you it would get better" he said with a chuckle, wrapping his arms around her small body. "Tom, that was amazing!"Ginny said in a small voice, trying to catch her breath._

_"I love you Mrs. Riddle" he said with a playful smile._

_"And I love you Mr. Riddle" she teased as they both succumbed to sleep._

* * *

><p><em>The sun poured in the open window, the light hitting Ginny's face. She opened her eyes, squinting against the bright assault. Once her eyes adjusted she looked around the room. Tom was still asleep, snoring softly into the pillow. She smiled, leaning down to kiss his forehead. She slipped out of the bed, careful not to wake him up. She looked around, seeing their trunk in the corner. She went over to it, pulling on one of his shirts.<br>_

_She went to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator door. She pulled out tons of different things, everything she'd need to fix him the first breakfast of their married life. Her mother had told her the best way to please your husband was to have a large breakfast ready for him. She'd have several house elves once she returned home, but while they were on their honeymoon she'd need to cook for him._

_Almost thirty minutes later she felt two strong arms wrap around her. "You have no idea how sexy you look mostly naked with one of my old shirts on" she heard him whisper in her ear. She shivered at his hot breath hit her skin, causing her to shiver. "Oh stop it" Ginny giggled. "No sex before breakfast" She said, not realizing how quickly her mind would change on that. The table was weighed down with everything she could think of. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, grits, shredded potatoes and hot cereal._

_They spent the next week swimming in the Mediterranean sea, cuddling on the sandy beaches and exploring every inch of their lovers bodies in every part of the cottage they could. Ginny's particular favorite moment was when she was setting the table for dinner and he snuck up behind her. He lifted her skirt and ripped off her knickers, bending her over the table and fucking her hard and wild._

_She was screaming his name as he pulled on her hair to force her head back, slamming into her so heard the table shook under them. She was sure it would break any second. The more they explored each other the more Ginny knew she liked when he got rough with her. She liked him throwing her up against the wall and slamming into her hard. Her hips and breasts were covered in bruises, but she didn't care. Everyone brought memories that made her horny all over again just thinking about their causes._

* * *

><p><em>The day to return to school came far to quickly for most of the students, the Malfoy and Riddle families in particular. Ginny stood in the middle of the entrance hall of Riddle Manor, her family had come to visit them before the three teenagers left for school. The six of them sat in the drawing room sipping tea. "I don't want to go back to school. I don't want to say I do, then turn around and say good bye. Especially when I have to go there and pretend to be one of them" she said, taking her mothers hand, squeezing gently. <em>

_"I know little one, but don't worry. I'll figure something out so once school finishes you won't need to return to those traitors for very long" Tom said, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Here you are my Lord, a polyjuice potion with the same hairs I used when I took Ginny from them. The Weasley woman thinks she'll be dropped off at kings cross by the mind healer." Lucius said handing Tom a vial of a chunky brown potion. _

_"Come on, we need to leave or we'll all be late" Narcissa said as she stood up. Pansy grabbed onto her arm tightly as they disaperated, Lucius and Draco following them. "Tom, please don't make me leave you!" She looked up at him with watery eyes. She did not want to have to leave him for several months, not knowing when he'd be able to steal her away from the Weasleys. "Now Little one we've talked about this" he said in a sad voice. He hated seeing her cry, her tears would be the death of him. When she cried he could not tell her no, he'd give her everything to get her to smile at him again. _

_"You need to finish school, how would it be if my queen never finished school?" He said causing her to sigh and close her eyes, the tears brimming over the edge of her eyelids. "I know. I just don't want to leave you" she said. _

_He took the polyjuice potion, transforming into the Healer Luc. She kissed him lovingly one more time, knowing once they reached Kings Cross station she wouldn't able to kiss him anymore. Ginny pulled out her wand, waving it over her head as a blue wave of magic washed over her, making her look like she had before she corrected her bloodline problem. She glanced at her reflection, grimacing. "Ugh, I look awful! I can't believe I went for almost fifteen years looking like this!" She exclaimed, looking at herself. "Don't worry little one" Tom laughed, kissing her forehead. "You're beautiful how you truly are, this is merely a disguise" he said softly  
><em>

_They aparated to Kings Cross station, walking through the platforms till they reached the barrier. She glanced around, making sure no muggles were watching as she slid through the stone as if it weren't there. "Good bye Tom" she said in a low whisper so no one would hear her, not that you could really hear over the dull roar of everyone saying their goodbyes. "I love you" She added, looking up at him. "I love you too little one, now run along" he said knowing if she did not get on the train soon he'd never be able to make her leave him. He hated sending her away, but she needed to go to school.  
><em>

_She saw Molly Weasley walking toward her and she rolled her eyes, walking away from Tom and toward the train, nearly running to avoid the Weasley matriarch._

* * *

><p><em>The train ride was quite, Ginny managed to hide away from most of the people who knew her. Most people thought she was still upset about what happened before holiday. Ginny had dozed off and they were almost to school when her compartment door slid open, the head girl stepping in. Ginny rubbed her eyes sleepily as she gazed up at the seventh year Hufflepuff girl.<em>

_"Hello Ginny, the headmaster wanted me to give this to you" The girl said, handing a sealed envelope to Ginny._

_Once the girl left Ginny ripped it open, wondering why the headmaster was sending her a personal message. 'Ms. Weasley, upon arriving at the castle please meet me in my office.'_

_She tilted her head to the side in confusion. He'd already spoken to her about the incident with Marcus. What did he want from her now?_

* * *

><p><em>She couldn't figure out what Dumbledore wanted, but by the train pulled in to the hogsmeed station Ginny had knots in her stomach and she felt sick. What ever was going on it couldn't be good. She had a feeling tonight was going to be the beginning of a very rough semester.<em>

_She got off the train, heading for one of the carriages. Most of them had already left and only a few straggling students were still waiting for a carriage. Ginny noticed five students in particular that were waiting for a carriage. Draco and Pansy were standing together as they waited for a carriage to come back, while a couple yards away from them stood Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Gin! Over here!" Ron called, waving her over._

_She plastered on a fake smile that didn't quite reach her eyes as she walked over to the trio. "Ginny its so good to see you! How are you feeling?" Harry gushed, wrapping his arms around her, not noticing the slight flinch Ginny made. "Fine" she said curtly. "Lets go" she mumbled, walking away from them toward the carriage that just pulled up that Draco and Pansy were climbing into. "Gin! Just wait!" Hermione yelled as the three jogged over to the carriage, seeing Draco and Pansy. "Come on Gin, wait with us for the next one" Ron said pulling her by the arm back out of the carriage._

_She winced in pain as she pulled her arm back from Ron. "Ow! You bloody idiot that hurt!" Ginny snapped, ignoring the slight look of concern on Draco's face and she shocked looked from the Golden Trio. "Sorry Gin..." Ron mumbled sheepishly. "Come on, lets wait for the next one" Ron said in a gentler tone. "Oh for Merlin's sake! You three need to grow up past your childish rivalries. You don't see either of them insulting you! Now if you're going to act like first years then fine, wait for the next one, I personally am going to ride in this one" Ginny said as she climbed back into the carriage, sitting next to Pansy._

_Ron looked at Harry with a confused expression. Ginny never told them off, especially not when it came to Malfoy. But they weren't about to let her ride alone with Malfoy or Parkinson, they had some twisted idea the two snakes would hurt Ginny. They climbed into the carriage, the three sitting across from them. "Malfoy" Harry said a curt greeting. "Potter..." Draco added with a smirk, enjoying watching Ginny telling Weasel and Saint Potter off. "How was your holiday?" he asked in a silky voice._

_"Oh it was pretty pleasant, that was until we met that hag of sister you've got" Ron said causing Draco to flush with anger, Pansy to giggle and Ginny to snap. "Honestly! You two are incorrigible! You can't go ten minutes with out insulting each other!" She said yelling more at Ron then Draco. "That's an awful thing to say! You need to learn to shut up and grow up!" Ginny was highly offended she'd just been called a hag, even though Ron didn't know he was insulting Ginny. Draco sat there in a stunned silence watching Ginny tear into Ron. Draco knew why she was so angry, that did not make it any less shocking to see her this angry. "You don't like it when he insults your family" she said, glad none of them noticed she said your family, not our family "So why would you insult his?" She snapped as they pulled to a stop in front of the entrance. "You two need to grow the fuck up!" She yelled looking from Harry to Ron. _

_She was the first out of the carriage, walking gracefully into the castle. Her head held high and an emotionless mask firmly in place. The way she carried herself was very regal, very Malfoy. Like she owned the place. Well, she should have. "What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked Harry with a confused look. Hermione was quite, watching Ginny walk off. Some thing was different with Ginny... She just attributed it to the after effect of the attack. "That was her putting you in your place Weasel" Draco and Pansy laughed as they climbed out, walking into the castle._

* * *

><p><em>Ginny now stood outside the Headmasters office, slightly nervous to go in. "Lemon Drops" she mumbled, stepping onto the staircase as it went up. She knocked on the door, looking as confident as she could, her emotionless mask hiding her nerves. "Come in" she head Dumbledore call.<em>

_"You wanted to see me Professor?" she asked in a polite voice, closing the office door behind her. She sat down in the chair he motioned to her, looking up at him expectantly, wondering what this was all about. _

_"Yes I did wish to see you Ms. Weasley." He said. Ginny was very disturbed by the look on his face. It was incredibly serious, his typical sparkle gone. He looked like he was looking at the Dark Lord himself, a hated enemy. "I'm sorry, my mistake. I did wish to see you, Ms. Malfoy" Ginny's mask never slipped from her face as she panicked inside. "Or would you rather I offer my congratulations, Mrs. Riddle?" Ginny looked at him with a blank face, carefully letting a well crafted confused innocent look slip onto her face. "I'm not sure what you mean Professor" she said._

_"Cut the act Ginevra." Dumbledore said in a harsh voice that started Ginny more then his expression had before. "Sir I have no idea what you're talking about" Ginny said again, with a little more force. "It surprises me that you'd listen to some silly rumor with out some proof..." Ginny said in an even tone, smiling innocently. "I spent the holiday in a mind healing clinic." She said in a casual voice as if it really were true. "Bloody hell you did" Dumbledore said darkly, this was to much for Ginny. Her mask slipped and a shocked look settled on her delicate features. "I've got all the proof I need. You see this book?" He motioned to a large leather bound book that took up at least half his desk, it had to be several feet wide and even more thick._

_He opened the book to one of the pages near the end. "This book is a record of admittance. Every child in England, born to a magical family is added at birth. Muggle Born children are added once they show magical abilities" he said cryptically. "Once a child graduates school, or becomes of age their name fades from gold to black, never to be changed" he continued, staring down Ginny with dark eyes. "While the child is still in school the name and information can change as new information changes. Like a child gets adopted... Or married" he said never breaking eye contact with Ginny._

_She knew the charade was up, she could not deny it now. Her mask slipped from her face, staring at him with a dark glare. "I altered your memory of the chamber to try and protect you from him! And here you have turned your back on your family, your friends, all that is good. For what? Some evil wizard who kills people for pure amusement" he said._

_"Don't you dare talk about him like that!" Ginny hissed standing up. "You were the one who attacked Marcus Flint with the unforgivable" Dumbldore's words were more of a statement then a question. "Of course, though he really did attack me first." She said, a sadistic smirk settling on her painted lips. "It was highly amusing knowing he got the dementors kiss though, I was expecting a life sentence" she laughed. "But there's nothing you can do about any of it old man" she laughed, crossing her arms over her chest triumphantly._

_"What makes you think that there is nothing I can do? The ministry will quite enjoy knowing you set the basalisk on the muggleborns, that you attacked another student with an unforgivable. And I'm sure Aurthur and Molly will be very interested to know you've been adopted by the Malfoy's then married Lord Voldemort" He said, smiling, the twinkle returning to his eye, quite satisfied with himself. "Oh really now?" Ginny laughed, the old man really was a fool._

_"I'm sure the ministry would love to hear about how you covered up several counts of attempted murder. You can't prove I did anything to the mudbloods with out revealing you altered my memory. Then you'd also have to admit to crimes against another wizard. Then, to prove I did anything to Marcus Flint you'd have to admit how you tried to access my thoughts while I was unconsious, and when you couldn't you kept me further and further into unconsious." Ginny laughed, watching the dark look return to his features. "You'd have to admit to essentially attacking a student" she laughed "Then you'd be out of power then what is the mighty Albus Dumbledore to do?" She was now laughing darkly, quite pleased with herself._

_"As for the blood traitors and everyone else for that matter I'd like to see you prove it" she smirked "No one but the headmaster of Hogwarts can read the book, so how would you prove it to them? You'd never find my adoption papers, never be able to prove a blood adoption with out taking my blood. And the ministry can't force me to give up my blood unless I'm convicted of a crime, which we've already established you can't prove I have" she said with smug satisfaction. "And, you can't produce marriage papers and with the fact that you've no papers to back up your theory the ministry would have to check my magic to see if I've been married. And again, they can't check my magic with out my permission or a conviction of a crime. Which puts you in the same position" she said smiling sweetly now._

_"How dare you blackmail me, you deserve to face your consequences." he said darkly. She laughed "You're trying to blackmail me. Admit it, you're not mad I'm blackmailing you, but mad that I've out smarted you. You thought you were going up against a dumb school girl. Tough shit old man" she smirked. "Now, I'm going to go to my dormitory and go on with classes. It would be best advised if you continued on normally" she said with a polite smile as she stood up, walking to the door. "Good night Professor" she said cheerily._

_She walked out of the office and went to Gryffindore tower. She could not believe she just did that. She'd blackmailed and outsmarted Dumbledore. She was quite proud of herself. Nothing could ruin this moment. Though she knew Dumbledore would need to be taken care of soon, he'd become a problem after a small amount of time. He'd find a way to prove her guilt with out admitting his own. She ran up to her dormitory, she needed to write to Tom.  
><em>


	10. The beginning of the end

**Requests: **Please review, so I know I'm going in a direction you all like. Don't forget! Shoot me a message or leave a comment if you'd like to see an element thrown into my story. If I like it I'll use it and dedicate a chapter to you.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Harry Potter!

**Note:** This Chapter contains M rated content. Don't like it don't read it. You'll notice where it changes to M rated material, skip that part. But read the rest of the chapter.

**Shout Outs:** AkatsukiAgent9, thanks for your review. I mentioned in the chapter before that I changed some details. The way the Malfoy's spoke was tweaked as well to fit with the last chapter. I liked the idea of her being a Malfoy. Since she's said twice she hasn't betrayed her family. That would make sense if her family was dark, ie. The Malfoys.

**Rating**: M for Violence, Sexual Content and Language.

AND REMEMBER! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

* * *

><p><em>Ginny wrote to Tom about the problem in Dumbledore's office. He was concerned, but agreed she couldn't have handled it any differently. She had to make sure he kept her secret, at least for a little while. Though now he was keeping an annoyingly close watch over her. He'd gone as far as to tell the Professors that he believed she was still troubled by the attack so even they were keeping a close watch on her, thankfully they didn't seem to know what they were looking for. In the few weeks she'd been back at school she'd been forced to meet with Professor Magonagle twice a week. Flitwick was giving her lighter assignments because he said he didn't want to stress her further. She wouldn't complain about less homework, if it didn't come with awkward conversations with the weird half goblin. Honestly, if she never had a private conversation with Flitwick it would be to soon. Thankfully Snape seemed to leave her alone in class and he didn't want to talk to her about the incident.<em>

_Things were brighter, but she had this lingering feeling something was going to happen any time now. She'd been spending more and more time with Draco and Pansy through out the school. Well, more time with Pansy, Draco seemed to be busy with something. After a while the novelty of the lion hanging out with snakes wore off and Hogwarts moved on to some new bit of gossip. Ginny was glad of it too. Harry and Ron seemed to be trying to protect her from what they thought was a dangerous friendship. Claiming he would kill her simply because it would hurt Harry. She would roll her eyes and say Draco was unsure of his father's ideals on blood purity, she was trying to bring him to the right side. They seemed pacified by that explanation, though only slightly. They stopped trying to pull her away from him every time, but they still made their opinion known to her every time they were near her._

_Ginny had to be very careful, she'd always make sure to check her mirror in the morning before opening her bed curtains. The last thing she needed was people to see her how she really was. Though she'd have to admit it was getting worse trying to pay attention when Professors were talking to her. She'd end up zoning out and not hearing them address her as Ms. Weasley. She hated the name. Ms. Malfoy or Mrs. Rilddle would be fine to her, but honestly she couldn't expect that to happen. She couldn't say anything with out revealing what truly happened over Christmas Holiday. So she just smiled and apologized for not paying attention._

* * *

><p><em>Ginny woke up to a loud screeching noise, as if the castle itself was screaming. She did her glamor quickly as she jumped out of bed, looking around the dorm wildly as the other girls jumped from their beds. "Oh god! It's the school alarm!" Amber yelled as the girls threw on robes over their pajamas. They all ran out of the girls dorm "Why's the alarm going off?" Casey asked, her wand drawn, pointing around as they ran out of the common room. "It goes off when the students or the school is in danger" Amber replied as the girls ran through the school to the entrance hall.<em>

_Ginny stopped on the seventh floor when she saw Harry running from the Astronomy tower. "Harry!" Ginny called, running over to him. He was the only student who seemed to have a look other then confusion. Leave it to Harry to cause something to wake everyone up at god only knows what time. "What's going on?" She asked noticing his look of grief and panic. "Gin..." he gasped, pulling her close to him. Ginny didn't push him away, wanting to know what was going on. "Harry, what happened?" she asked noticing he seemed out of breath. "Snape... Dumbledore... Tower... Dead..." he gasped out, holding Ginny so tight she felt like she'd explode from compression._

_"Harry, I need to breath" she whimpered, clawing at his arms to make him let her go. "Sorry Gin..." Harry said, hot tears sliding down his cheeks. "Harry, say that again. What happened?" she asked in a gentle voice, trying to get a straight answer from him. "Snape. He. Killed. Dumbledore." He ground out through clenched teeth. "That slimy git was really a Death Eater the whole time! He's been playing us all along and he killed him! Gin Dumbledore is dead." Harry yelled. Ginny looked shocked, but not for why Harry thought. Tom said he wasn't going to trust Severus with any missions like this. She shrugged it off, she'd ask him about it later. "There are Death Eaters in the castle. Malfoy let them in!" He said angrily, pulling Ginny from her thoughts. Draco let Death Eaters into the castle? Was this part of why he was so busy lately? Some mission for Tom he couldn't even confide in Ginny about?  
><em>

_"Gin, promise me you won't go fight. Go to your dorm, wait there where its safe. I'll come for you when everything is safe" his tone was begging, not commanding. "You are not in control of me and I am not a coward" Ginny said, moving away from him. "I'll fight if I feel like it" she said, running through the castle, Harry on her heels. "Gin wait!" He yelled but his words fell on deaf ears. She was more concerned if her family was here. She finally reached the grand staircase. From a quick glance over she saw no Slytherins. Self preservation probably kicked in and they were staying comfortable in their dormitory. Ginny almost had the urge to join them. Her inner Slytherin telling her to join her brother and wait out the battle._

_Unfortunately she was also a Gryffindore, and her instinct to fight and protect those she cared about kicked in. She drew her wand, running into the psudo battle ground that spilled from the entrance hall. She looked around frantically for her mother and father, praying they weren't here. Her stomach dropped when she saw her mother locked in battle with Professor Sinestra. Her mind whirling as she tried to think of a way to help her mother with out looking like she was fighting for the Death Eaters._

_She didn't have long to try and think of a solution as she ducked to narrowly avoid a slicing curse that was thrown at her by a masked Death Eater. She groaned, she didn't want to fight a Death Eater and have to explain to Tom later why he had less servants then when he woke up this morning. "Conjunctivitis" she yelled, a pink flash of light bursting from her wand, hitting the Death Eater in the face, knocking his mask off. He let out a strangled noise as his eyes began to puff and instantly swelled shut, making it impossible to see clearly. "Axelo!" The Death Eater yelled, due to his swollen eyes the curse missed her by almost two feet, smashing harmlessly into the wall. "Petrificus Totalus" Ginny added for good measure, not needing to dodge anymore haphazard dark curses._

_She turned to try and help her mother, but in the time it took her to fight off the Death Eater she'd lost sight of her mother, but Professor Sinestra was laying on the ground severely injured. She smiled a bit, what was she really thinking? Of course her mother didn't need her help. She was a strong woman who didn't need her child to protect her. Though, right now no one seemed to need much protection. Most of the Death Eaters had fled and from the distant sound of cracks they had aparated away as soon as they reached the edge of the schools wards. Ginny ran outside, following the rest of the students. A large crowed of students and teachers gathered at the foot of the astronomy tower. Most were crying, though some were in a stunned silence. Ginny elbowed her way to the front of the crowed to see what everyone was looking at._

_She quickly placed a sad look on her face, hiding the glee she was feeling at the sight of Dumbledore's mangled body. She knew he'd died of the Avada Kadavra curse. But the fall off the astronomy tower didn't do any favors for his body. Bones were displaced, his skull was obviously crushed in the back were he'd landed, his eyes were still open and a sad look forever plastered on his face. His broken body laid on the green grass, laying in a pool of his own blood. She looked up at the astronomy tower, smirking to herself as she pictured the old man falling over the edge. She smiled to herself as she saw the Dark Mark hanging above the school. She took an odd comfort seeing it hanging above them. It felt like Tom was watching over her while the chaos ensued. _

_All the students were escorted back to their dormitories, and locking charms were put in place so no students could leave. Most were exhausted and went to take advantage of the forced isolation as a time to catch up on their sleep. Ginny however stayed in the common room, sitting on a window bench, staring out the window at the dark mark. "Gin, don't waist time staring at that thing. It won't bring him back" Harry whispered to her once when he walked up behind her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hmm?" she asked, not having quite heard Harry's words._

_He sat beside her, wrapping his arms around her, a bit surprised when she went stiff. She continued staring at the dark mark that hung in the sky, trying to ignore Harry's presence. She really just wanted to be with Tom right now. She wasn't upset, quite the opposite. She wanted to be celebrating. Dumbledore was dead. She got away with everything. He really had ended up taking her secrets to the grave. "Gin come on, you should get some sleep. Staring at that horrible thing isn't going to do anything. It'll fade away soon..." Harry said._

_Ginny bit her lip, resisting the urge to snap at him. She didn't want it to fade away as if everything was normal. Today was the beginning of a brand new era. Dark magic crackled in the air and fueled her blood lust. She enjoyed having the mark lingering, it felt like a boost to her magic, she felt stronger... More powerful. Like she could do anything. She bit her tongue for a minute, forcing herself to look away and face Harry. A sad look plastered on her face. "I know it won't bring him back Harry..." she said in a small voice, playing innocent as best she could._

_"But tonight, everything changes. This is the start of something big... I can feel it in my bones. Tonight is the beginning of the end" Ginny meant the end of this war. Little did she know the end would be so different then she imagined it would be. She looked away from him, watching the embers in the fireplace slowly die into charcoal._

_She wasn't sure how long they sat like that. Silence enveloping them like a thick blanket. Though it wasn't entirely uncomfortable, it was strained. Both lost in their own thoughts of the war, both sides of the same hateful coin. Her side hated the impurities and the disrespect for those of higher standing. His side hated hers. For no reason other then the idiotic ideal of equality. No matter what the out come of the war was, their ideal of equality would never truly happen. As long as two different men lived on this earth there would always be conflict. They could defeat one Dark Lord, but another would crop up sooner or later. Less the a hundred years separated the defeat of Grindewald and the rise of Voldemort. Once he was gone another one would rise. It was simply the circle of magic. There would always be one visionary who did not resist the allure of Dark Magic._

_"Have you two not slept?" Hermione's voice broke her out of her thoughts as she looked up, realizing it was now light outside. She glanced at her watch, a little surprised it was almost eight o'clock. "Um... No... I was... Lost" she mumbled, not sure if she was making any sense, though of course right now she didn't particularly care. She bit her lip, seeing people leaving the common room, obviously the lock down was lifted. "I'm gonna... food" she mumbled, walking away, still lost in her own thoughts, not able to formulate any of her thoughts into words._

_"Oi, what was that? Is she taking his death that hard?" Ron, ever the tactful one, asked. "Really Ronald!" Hermione chastized. "He was the headmaster, and a brilliant wizard. All of us who had more emotions then a tea spoon are taking his death hard!" Hermione said, glaring at Ron. "I know Hermione..." Ron said, raising his hands in defense. "I'm just saying that she didn't really know him more then any other student. She wasn't one of his favorites like Harry" He said with a shrug. "Yeah it sucks, but I don't get why she's acting like that..."_

* * *

><p><em>School seemed to come to a screeching halt after Dumbledore's death. Magonagle took over duties as Headmistress and tried to carry on so the students could finish the last month of term. But very few of the students were able to really participate in class. The only house that seemed unaffected was Slytherin, which Ginny was thankful for. Her housemates were so depressing, so it was nice to go be with Pansy and be able to act normally. She was glad about the change of events. She hated how everyone was trying to make her depressed about a good thing. <em>

_Magonagle had called in some mind healers to speak with the students. Mostly they just glazed over the memory with a few anti-depression charms so the students would be able to finish the school year. It wasn't a permanent solution, but they claimed that's all they could really do in such a short time. Most of the students seemed to be in shock over the entire event. Hogwarts was supposed to be the safest place in England, and yet Death Eaters were able to come in and kill Albus Dumbledore. Most were feeling great unease, feeling there was no where safe from Voldemort. That thought line gave Ginny some satisfaction when she heard a few first year Hufflepuff first years whispering about it._

_Ginny couldn't help it, the situation was to funny. "That's because there isn't anywhere safe" She whispered behind the three small girls in a dark voice. The girls whirled around looking terrified, one even looked like she'd start crying any second. "Wh... What do you mean no where safe?" one stammored out, causing Ginny to chuckle. "Gin, stop it, you're scaring them" Hermione chided, rolling her eyes. Honestly, Ginny's warped sense of humor was rivaled by Fred and Gorges's. The only thing, most people were at least amused by the twins antics. Ginny was just mean sometimes. "They should know the truth. He just proved he can reach us here, if he can get through all the school's protection, what makes you think you'd be safe anywhere else?" Ginny asked with a dark grin. _

_One of the girls burst into tears, running away down the hall, screaming something about her mother. Ginny laughed, the other two looked only slightly better. "That's not true! Our parents will keep us safe!" The blonde girl piped up, sounding a lot more confidant then Ginny thought she really was. "Sure... Lots of parents have been able to protect their children... That's why the prophet this morning was talking about Lord Voldemort's capture" she said, smiling at the way the two girls flinched and paled. Everyone knew this morning's front page story was about three muggle families who had been tortured and killed by the Death Eaters. Six adults and thirteen children were tortured and killed. _

_"Ginny that's enough! What's the matter with you?" Hermione chided, pushing a smirking Ginny away. "Girls, it's okay. The war will be over soon and you and your parents will be just fine, okay?" Hermione said, wiping away some of the smaller girls tears, causing small smiles. "You're sure Harry Potter will defeat... You-know-who?" one of the little girls said, his name barely above a whisper. "He's my best friend, of course he will. Now run along and study, it wouldn't do if you fell behind." Hermione said, shooing them away. "Ginny, that was horrid, why did you do that? Those two girls are probably going to be scared for life! And what possessed you to say his name to two children? You know how people react" Hermione yelled at Ginny._

_"Oh spare me" Ginny rolled her eyes, suddenly bored. "It was funny." Hermione looked scandalized at Ginny's comment. "They need a healthy dose of reality. We're in a war for Merlin's sake. People are dying all around us, they can't live in a bubble. Because if they do and something happens they won't be ready for it" Ginny said as if it were nothing. "Imagine if they'd been more aware of everything when Dumbledore died, they wouldn't be so upset, now would they?" she added on, ignoring the shocked look Hermione was giving her. "Gin, they are kids. Why take that away from them? Let them remain pure as long as they can..." Hermione said, not sure what to say to Ginny's bizzare attitude. Ginny smirked, resisting the urge to say they should be pure, but bit her tongue, walking away._

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Gin!" Ginny was sitting in the court yard under a weeping willow writing in her charmed charms book when she heard her name called. She waved happily at her best friend, smiling. "Hey Pans" she added once the girl joined her under the tree. Since the incident and all the students went full on depression mode she had been able to spend more time with Pansy, simply out of the need for her sanity.<em>

_At first they had been worried about Draco. No one had seen or heard from him since that night. Thankfully Tom wrote to her that Draco was fine and safe at Malfoy Manor. He had assigned the task to Draco, and while Draco was more then prepared to carry through with his mission Snape got in the way. Some rubbish about trying to preserve Draco's soul. That seemed to clinch the idea in his mind that Snape was no longer truly his servant. He couldn't explain why he killed Dumbledore then, but he was sure Snape was not to be trusted._

_Ginny could only chuckle at that, she'd been telling him all along, and he didn't listen to her till now. Oh well, he'd learn to listen to her. She was a woman, it was in her DNA to always be right. He would just need to learn to accept that._

_"What are your plans for this summer?" Pansy asked as she glanced over her friends shoulder. She was always hoping she'd be able to catch a glimpse of what ever the two were talking about, but all she saw was how to preform a weather charm. "Well, I'm being forced to go back with them, because they can't know anything. You-know-who is planning some big mission to supposedly defeat Tom" Ginny giggled. It still struck her as funny that they had taken to calling Harry you-know-who. Kind of ironic. "So I plan on telling the Weasley's that I'm going with them, then just disappearing when ever they leave. Then I'll come home. " She said with a shrug._

_"But, I've got another scheme... One that might even work better, it might be able to end this thing soon" Ginny added with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Oooh, spill, what are you hatching?" Pansy asked excitedly, scooting closer. "Well, Bill Weasley is getting married real early this summer to some french vela twat. You-know-who will be at the wedding and reception. I've told Tom all about it down to the timing." Ginny said looking around, making sure they were out of ear shot of anyone. "Then Tom's followers will swoop in, snatch him. Tom will torture and kill him, and with out their precious savior everything will over and we'll win!" Ginny said excitedly. _

_"Gin, that's brilliant. Hopefully he won't be able to worm out this time" Pansy said before their conversation moved on to lighter topics._

* * *

><p><em>The last month of school passed uneventfully and before she knew it she was standing on platform 9 34 surrounded by a loud group of redheads. "Oh Ginny dear, we're so glad to see you back to yourself!" Molly said, pulling Ginny into a tight hug. She didn't really return the hug, but she at least looked like she did. "I need air!" She said, not replying to her comments. She wasn't back to herself, she was still hiding in this ugly-freckled-redheaded disguise. _

_"Come on, we've got to hurry there is so much to do before friday." Ginny knew the wedding was friday, it would certainly be a day to remember for everyone involved._

_The ride to the burrow was filled with Molly chatting away about wedding plans and what she needed Ginny's help with. Harry, Ron and Hermione had a silence charm around them so they could have a private conversation, Ginny assumed about what ever mission they were going on. Arthur was driving the enhanced muggle car, running nearly every traffic light and stop sign. On their way out of London they passed the Knight Bus. The triple decker bus squeezing between two cars. Ginny shuddered, remembering the one time she rode the bus and it did that. Her clothes never were the same after being stretched like that._

_The week went by in a flurry of chaos, everyone was pitching in with wedding plans. Ginny even slightly enjoyed her tasks as they allowed her to get lost in her own thoughts and pretend she was any where else but here. Finally it was Friday morning and the garden and the tent were filled with hundred of Weasley family and friends. Ginny wore an ugly grey and black bridesmaid dress. She walked down the isle in front of Flur, only half paying attention as they exchanged vows and rings. _

_She counted down the seconds until the reception where, half an hour into it, things got interesting. Everyone was dancing and partying loud cracks resounded over the music. Dozens of Death Eaters flooded the reception tent, curses and hexes flew everywhere. Screams echoed around the enclosed space. She scanned the room for any sign of the Golden Trio. She saw them running out of the tent and followed. "Harry!" She didn't know why she screamed. Her only thought was he couldn't get away. He couldn't slip away again. _

_"Gin, we have to leave, we'll be safe. You do the same" With that the three disaparated away, leaving Ginny furious this did not go according to plan. She closed her eyes, reaching out through the bonded link to Tom, telling him what happened and that she would be home soon. She ran back to the burrow, scribbling a quick note to Arthur and Molly. She shrunk all her things down, stuffing them in her pocket. She glanced over the parchment on her hand before leaving it on the kitchen counter. _

_'I've gone with Harry, Ron and Hermione on their mission to fight you-know-who. We'll be safe, please don't worry. ~Ginny'_

_She spun on her heal, gasping as she felt the familiar sensation of being squeezed through a straw. When she opened her eyes she was in the master bedroom of Riddle Manor. She smiled to herself. "It's good to be home" she said as she quickly unpacked her things, changing into a silver blouse and some denims. She slid on a black robe, pulling the hood up so it hid her face. She wasn't sure who was here besides her husband, but she did not want to take any chances. _

_She wandered around the house for a bit, not sure where she'd find him. Finally she found the study door cracked open and she could hear three familiar voices. Tom, Lucius, and... It took her a minute to recognize the third voice, but it was deffinately Severus Snape. She clenched her fists. After everything he said, and everything he told her. He was still trusting Snape! That man would be their undoing. Traitors should not be embraced like he was being now._

_She pushed the door open, walking in confidantly. Both Severus and Lucius looked shocked that someone dared interupt the meeting, Tom however looked furious. "How dare you interupt me!" He yelled, raising his wand. "Now love, temper" Ginny chided, her face still hidden by the hood of the robe. Tom's face instantly softened and he lowered his wand, patting his leg for her to sit. Lucius simply smiled, visibly relaxing as he watched Ginny perch herself on Tom's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "My lord?" Severus asked, still shocked and confused. "Ah yes, Severus... Over the new years I've taken myself a bride." He said, rubbing Ginny's back. "Congratulations my lord" Severus said, trying to force a smile onto his lips._

_"Leave me!" He said, looking at Severus. "We'll continue this discussion later" With out a pause Severus left, assuming Lucius followed. Once Snape left the house Ginny removed the hood, nuzzling his neck. "You said you weren't going to trust him with any more assignments" she said, obviously annoyed. "He's going to be your undoing my love" she added, smiling at him. "Oh, hello papa" she added, flashing a quick apologetic smile at her father._

_"Little one, I have delved into his mind and I now believe Severus is loyal to me." He said in a soothing voice. "Tom, just trust me, he isn't yours." Ginny said exasperated. "Ginevra, manners." Her father chided from across the room, shaking his head. "Sorry" She said in a softer voice. "Please Tom, don't trust him with anything that could hurt you" she said in a much softer tone. "Alright little one, if it will make you happy I won't trust him with anything important" he said, kissing her temple. "Lucius, if you would excuse us?" This time is was not a demand as it had been with Snape. Lucius was family, and though it was a request, he knew Lucius would do it._

_"Tom, I'm so sorry for what happened today, I tried to delay them, but who ever you sent did not even notice him slip away from the tent. Or me for that matter" Ginny said with a sigh. "Honestly, those people were just oblivious. Potter could be anywhere in England by now" she said. "Don't worry little one, we'll find him." he chuckled, kissing her neck lovingly. "Now, you've been away from me for three months. I believe there is something you need to do" he smirked. "Is that what you believe?" she asked with a giggle, sliding off his lap, onto her knees. She undid the zipper and button on his trousers, rubbing her hand against the buldge in his shorts._

_He closed his eyes, tilting his head back on the chair. He had expected her to lead him to their bedroom, he had no idea she'd get down on her knees. He knew what she was doing, and at the same time he couldn't believe it. He moaned when he felt her warm hands slip into his shorts, freeing his penis from the fabric. He looked down at her, lust and desire prevalent in his eyes._

_She smirked to herself. She'd been lonely these past few months with out him, she had spent many nights reading the romance novels that Pansy had loaned her. Some of them being quite explicit. She was eager to try some of the things she'd learned and see how he reacted to them. He bit his lip as he watched her tongue dart out of her mouth, licking the precum off the tip before sliding him deep into her mouth._

_Goosebumps covered her skin as she heard him moan, his hand grabbing a fist full of her blond curls. She started bobbing her head up and down on him, her fingers messaging his balls as she worked on his penis. She started humming to herself, letting the vibrations from her throat coat his sensitive skin. _

_He moaned louder, using his grip on her hair as a sort of handle as he forced her to take his entire length into his mouth. Her eyes watered a little as she felt her head forced down, trying desperately not to chock on his large girth. She struggled to pull her head back, gasping for air. She was glad he was enjoying it, but wished he wouldn't do that. Though she'd be happy to die in the middle of pleasuring him, she did not want to die any time soon._

_He lifted his hips, trusting into her mouth a few times before pulling her off. "Gods Gin..." he gasped before turning her around, never releasing his grip on her hair. With a quick flick of his wand she was naked before him. He bent her over the desk, pulling a bit on her hair to force her to look over her shoulder at him. Her beautiful silver eyes were clouded with unmistakable lust. "Please Tom" she begged, writhing against the desk, trying to get him closer to her. "I need you"_

_He smirked, enjoying watching her writhe on the desk like a little slut consumed with need, every curve of her body trembled with anticipation as he positioned himself at her entrance. She let out a loud moan as she felt him slide deep into her, filling her entirely. She laid her head on the desk, closing her eyes, screaming and moaning as he slammed into her over and over again._

_She gripped the desk, her nails digging into the wood as she tried to concentrate on what she was doing. She could feel his thrusts becoming more frantic, she knew he was close. The thoughts that crossed her mind were fogged and impossible to read, as if she was trying to read a book in another language. She let out a scream of pleasure as he hit her just right, causing white stars to explode in front of her eyes as her muscles clamped down on him._

_Feeling her walls tighten on him was enough to send him over the edge he'd been so carefully perched on, her constricting muscles milking him for every drop. "God I've missed you" he mumbled against her skin as he placed gentle kisses all over her back._

* * *

><p><em>Ginny quickly settled into the normal routine of Riddle Manor. She'd get up at eight o'clock in the morning and eat breakfast with Tom on their private terrace. After breakfast they normally would shower together, though it typically ended up with them having to take a second shower to clean themselves again. He'd leave for his study to deal with what ever business he had to deal with and she'd spend the day with Pansy and her mother, they were working on planning Pansy's wedding now that she and Draco had finished school. Ginny managed to worm her way out of finishing her seventh year. She'd told the Weasley's she was going with Harry on his mission. It wouldn't make sense for her to just show up at school. Tom agreed, grudgingly, but he agreed none the less.<em>

_Some times they would eat lunch together, but more often then not he was simply to busy to pull away from what he was doing to eat. She'd spend the afternoon with her lessons. She was learning from her mother all the things expected of a pureblood wife. So far, it truly consisted of making public appearances and smiling for the press, producing an heir and keeping her husband sexually satisfied. Really, Ginny could have figured all that on her own with out awkward sex talks with her mother. She really did not need scaring mental images of her parents having sex._

_The thing Ginny found the most interesting were the Death Eater meetings. She'd stand among the crowed as he spoke or listened to someone giving a report. One thing she did notice, when he got angry everyone would be put under the cruciatus curse except for her and her family. After a few weeks people's curiosity got the better of them._

* * *

><p><em>The throne room was filled with people clothed in black robes and masks. Ginny stood off to the side speaking in hushed voices with another masked Death Eaters, Ginny's robes were slightly different, where as all of the Death Eater robes were pure black, Ginny had silver trim on hers. At first Tom wouldn't allow it, but she was above all of them, it wouldn't do that she looked like everyone else. "Pansy I'm sure you've nothing to worry about. It's not as big as you think it is. My wedding night was amazing, you're already sleeping with Draco, so it'll be nothing new." Ginny said softly, turning as someone approached them, from the way the person was walking Ginny was quite sure it was a woman. "Hello" Ginny said politely.<em>

_"How come you are one of the few people who escapes our Lord's wrath?" The female voice demanded harshly. She knew that voice. Or at least, she felt she should know that voice. "It would be in your best interest not to speak to me in such a manner, or perhaps you'd like to find out how strong my curses are" Ginny said, raising herself to her full height, standing an inch taller then the other woman. "Why you insolent little brat! You should know better then to speak to your superiors like that!" She said. She raised her wand level with Ginny's throat, pressing the tip against her flesh. "Now I'll ask you one more time. Why are you one of the..."_

_She never finished her sentence as a blue jet of light hit her in the side, throwing her several yards away from Ginny. Ginny turned to look at who came to her aid to find a very angry Dark Lord standing in the door way. Everyone quickly got on one knee, kneeling in front of their Lord. Everyone but Ginny that was. "You insolent child!" The woman screamed as she stood up, her mask falling to the ground. She should have known it was Bellatrix. "Bow before your lord!" She snapped at Ginny._

_Ginny only laughed, shocking everyone as she walked closer to Voldemort. "Why you..!" Bella gasped angrily, raising her wand at Ginny. "Bellatrix!" Voldemort bellowed, everyone in the room flinching, though not daring to take their eyes off the scene unfolding before them. "You dare presume I need you to handle my own discipline?" He stared her down, eyes glowing red with fury. "No..no..no my lord" Bellatrix stammerer. "I was only trying to help my lord. This child does not know her place..." she added quickly, bowing her head, watching him from the corner of her eye._

_Ginny just laughed, "Know my place? Why, Bellatrix, I believe it is you who doesn't know your place" she said with a dark glint in her voice as she watched the woman look up with more rage in her eyes then before. "My Lord, you see! Please let me teach her how to respect her superiors." Bellatrix asked angrily, her hand clenched tightly around her wand. "You may teach her how to respect her superiors." Tom said with an evil chuckle. "IF you can find someone superior to her." he added before Bella could raise her wand. "My lord?" the woman asked confused._

_Almost every jaw dropped as they watched Ginny be brave enough to reach out and wrap her arms around Voldemort, laying her head against his chest. They were even more shocked when he started stroking her back instead of hexing her nine ways to hell. "Now, little one" he said softly, though everyone could hear him. "What have I told you about my minions?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips and then Ginny's. "Pain is the best educational tool?" she said, pointing her wand at Bella, never leaving his embrace. "Crucio!" She said in a sickeningly sweet voice. _

_Bellatrix's screams filled the room as she dropped to the floor, her body convulsing as it felt like thousands of knives were thrust into her skin. Once the knives subsided it felt like her skin was being boiled off and her eyes were being popped. "Please" she managed to get out between screams. After almost thirty seconds Ginny released the spell, moving with Voldemort over to the throne, perching herself on the arm of the throne._

_"Does anyone else have anything else they would like to add?" He asked in a dangerous tone, daring his followers to say something. When the hall remained silent he continued speaking. "My subjects." he said, his hand resting on Ginny's leg, a thumb absentmindedly stroking her leg through the fabric of the robe. "You may have realized that our halls have a new addition" he said, his voice booming through the hall. "I have taken myself a queen" The hall erupted in cheers, congratulating their lord on his new marriage._

_After that night Ginny became a regular fixture by his side during these meetings, either perched on the arm rest of his chair of standing beside him. No one dared raise a wand to her after that, though many of them ended up at the end of her wand. Some were for punishment for something, while other's were simply for Ginny's own amusement._

* * *

><p><em>She'd spent four months at Riddle Manor, and she hadn't ever been happier. She knew the time was coming where the final battle would be. The tension in the air was growing thicker and thicker ever since Tom seized control of the Ministry, and then Hogwarts. She'd heard some of the reports of what was happening at Hogwarts, students were tortured as punishment, detentions were served by students hanging from their thumbs till bones broke. They were finally being taught Dark Arts in school. All in all, Hogwarts sounded like a lot more fun now then it had been previously.<em>

_"Both of you, leave" she snapped as she entered Tom's office, finding him in a meeting with two of his mid level followers. "Little one, now is not the time. You will return to our room and wait for me. I'll join you later" Tom said in an even voice. It really annoyed him when Ginny interupted his meetings. It made ruling the wizard world very tiresom. "I said get out" she hissed at the two followers, ignoring Tom's words._

_Both men froze where they were, either way they were in for some pain. If they left they would receive their Lord's wrath, if they stayed they would encore their Queens. "Little one, not now" Tom said in a harsher tone, not pleased how she was ignoring him and causing him to loose almost an hour of work. "Yes now, there is something important I must speak with you about and I will not be ignored" she said in a dark tone that left no room for arguments. One of many things she'd learned from her mother. How to speak to your husband to force him to listen to you._

_He let out a frustrated sigh, waving the two men off. Both looked relieved to be out of a potentially hostile situation. "Now, little one" he said angrily, shifting to a more comfortable position in his chair. "What is so bloody important you feel the need to barge in a louse up an hour long meeting?" He asked in a snippy tone, not noticing Ginny instantly softened._

_She moved over to his desk, sitting in front of him on it. "My love, calm down. What I need to speak to you about is wonderful news, and I will not have you louse up the moment with your temper" she said with a pout, crossing her arms over her chest, looking like a small child. He sighed again, resting his head in her lap for a second. She wanted him to calm down, fine, he'd humor her. What ever it was seemed very important to her, and he couldn't resist her when she pouted. "What is it little one?" he asked as he lifted his head, looking up at her expectantly._

_"Well, first things you're going to have to stop calling me little one" she said with a small mischievous smile playing on her lips as a look of confusion crossed his face. "Why? I've called you that since the first time I saw you? I will not stop calling you little one" he said almost disheartened. She didn't like his pet name for her? She'd never complained before. He thought it was sweet, and she was little in compairison to him. She stood at least eight inches shorter then him and weighed probably a third of what he did. She was a small girl._

_Ginny giggled at his reaction. "Tom, you're so adorable" she said, enjoying his confusion. "I love when you call me little one, but it wouldn't do to keep calling me little one if there is actually going to be a little one" she said softly, smiling gently at him, waiting for the realization to sink in. "What?" he asked confused, not having the slightest clue what she was talking about. Ginny rolled her eyes, she was trying to be cute in the way she was telling him, but men tended to be so thick!_

_"Love, there is going to be a little one around here in just a few months..." she said slower, trying to get him to take the hint. She wanted to smack him, to her it couldn't have been more obvious. She placed a hand on her stomach, trying to emphasize her point. "Gin, what are you playing at?" he asked, not feeling like playing her game. He never was able to pick up on her subtle hints, one would think she'd stop trying and simply come out with it._

_She sighed, clearly annoyed. "Oh honestly Tom, I'm pregnant!" she said annoyed the moment had been ruined anyway despite his temper. She had it planned where she'd tell him there would be a little one and he'd be confused for a minute before realization would cross his face and he'd sweep her up in a passionate kiss, whispering how much he loved her and was excited about their child. What she hadn't planned on was him not getting her hint, or just sitting there staring at her._

_"What?" he said after a minute, the words not sinking in to his head. Two words, that's all they were. They held no meaning, no information, no realization of their impact. Ginny looked at him for a minute, tears welling up in her eyes. "You're not happy?" she choked out, getting off his desk, running out of the room as tears slid down her cheeks. She ran to their room, grabbing a pinch of floo powder before stepping into the green flames._

_Tom sat there at his desk, unable to truly understand what she just told him. Pregnant. As in, having a baby. His Ginny was having his baby. The sentences rolled around in his mind, and yet none of them made any impact. He'd never thought of himself as a father. He never even considered the possibility that she'd get pregnant. Now she was expecting a child and what could he do? He couldn't ask her to give up the baby. She'd never agree to it and he'd end up losing her if he was stupid enough to suggest it. But they couldn't raise it. What kind of father would he be? His thoughts drifted to his own father, or lack there of. He'd never seen what a good father was like. He didn't know the first thing about children, other then they cry and poop and were highly annoying._

_He didn't know how long he sat there, but at some point he'd grabbed a bottle of Firewhiskey. Severus had joined him at some point, intending to tell his Lord what was going on at Hogwarts, but instead was pulled in to drink with an already drunk Tom. Severus tried not to drink much, but it was difficult to tell the man no, especially when he cast a haphazard cruciatus curse and sliced Severus's arm open. The two men were now drunk and three bottles down, singing merrily along with some old wizard song. T__he bottles were nearly bone dry when Tom stood up, a goofy smile on his face. "I'm gonna be a father! Ginny is having my baby!" He wobbly made his way through the house, stumbling over shadows and falling against the walls. _

_"Baby?" He called, looking for Ginny, bursting into a fit of giggles at the implication of the nickname. "She's my baby, she's having my baby" he burst into another fit of giggles, nearly falling through his bedroom door. "Gin?" he asked, looking around. He furrowed his brow in confusion when he saw the room oddly empty. "Wimbly... Whimsy... Willow... Fucking house else?" He yelled, slumping against the wall. "Master called Timble?" the little house else said, smiling when she saw how happily drunk the master was. She liked him better this way, he was much nicer. "Timble... I thought your name was Whiskey" he said, making up a fourth name. "No master, it's just me and Slader" the little elf laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. _

_"Well Simble" he slurred, mixing the two names. "Where is my bride?" he asked, swaying a little where he stood. A sad look crossed the elf's face as she wrung her ears, worried the master would be angry with her. "Mistress left master... She was crying and very upset. She packed a small bag and left through the floo." Timble said, wincing when he moved, thinking he was going to kick her. But he never touched her, he simply moved over to the fireplace, grabbing a large handful of floo powder. "Where would Ginny go?" he mumbled to himself, leaning against the soot covered bricks. "Home to mummy and daddy..." he giggled "I'm gonna be a daddy Timader" he said, dropping the floor powder onto the ground, most of it landing on his clothes. "Why is it not working?" He said annoyed spinning in place as if that would start the floo. "Master must say his destination..." Timble added helpfully. "Oh, right" he laughed "Mummy and Daddy!" He said merrily as the green flames licked around his body. _

_Timble sighed, smacking herself in the forehead. "Oh dear, Master has lost it..." she said. She went to the drawing room, knowing when he said mummy and daddy it sent him to his family home. Which he was already in, so he ended up in the main floo. "Master, where is you trying to get? Timble will take you there..." the little elf said, taking hold of his leg. "I'm trying to go to Malto.. Malfin? Malfcoi? Malfoy! That's the one, I'm trying to go to Malfoy Manor" he said after a minute. Timble shook her head, she really should have taken him to bed, but her master wanted to go visit Malfoy Manor, so she'd take him there._

_With a snap of her finger they disappeared from Riddle Manor and Reappeared in Malfoy Manor's entrance hall. Lucius happened to be in his study when he heard a very drunken version of a Weird Sisters Song. "You!" He yelled when he entered the hall, seeing Tom. He was no longer a servant speaking to his master. He was a father standing before the man who hurt his little girl. "How dare you! She's been upstairs crying her heart out because of you! She's carrying your child, that's a miricle to be proud of and you shun her?" he yelled, only just now taking in the sight of Tom. "You're drunk..." he said slowly, his anger growing more intense. "My little girl's heart broken and you're drunk?" He roared. _

_"Lucius come here, I got a secret" he laughed, stumbling over to Lucius. "Luciu... Luci... Lucy..." Tom giggled, "That's a funny name for a boy... You've got a girl name" he giggled as he swayed on his feet. "Lucy, I've a secret" he whispered, well he thought he was whispering. He leaned on Lucius "I'm gonna be a father... And you're going to be a grandfather!" he laughed. "Now where are my babies?" he asked, bursting into a fit of giggles as Lucius stepped back. Once Tom no longer had someone to lean on he collapsed on the floor, falling on his face. Lucius waited a second for him to get up, but was only met with the sound of heavy snoring._

* * *

><p><em>Tom woke up the next morning with a pounding head. The last thing he remembered was being in his office... He was drinking, but he couldn't quite place why. He sat up, groaning as he head began spinning again. He sat a small vial on the night stand and picked it up, seeing a note underneath it. 'Here's some hangover potion Arsehole. When you're awake come down to the garden.' He looked at the note confused. Who was bold enough to call him an arsehole? And secondly, what had he done to rate being called an arsehole?<em>

_He waited till the potion kicked in, clearing his head. As he made his way down the the garden fuzzy memories slowly started coming back. Though, they were all memories from before he started drinking. He was quite certain those drunken memories would never be recovered. He was having a meeting with two of his minions in the ministry. Ginny came in... As he thought of Ginny barging it all cam back to him. Why he had been drinking. She told him she was pregnant... He was going to be a father. He looked out one of the windows, seeing a very angry looking Lucius in the garden. He remembered Ginny running out in tears. He felt horrible, he hated seeing her cry, even worse, he hated knowing he made her cry. He stood at the door for a minute, not sure if he wanted to face Lucius right now._

_In this situation he wasn't the one in control. He wasn't the master, and if he tried to pull the 'I'm your Lord, do as I say' card he was sure Lucius would disobey him and grow angrier. No, right now he was not the master. Right now he was the son-in-law who fucked up and had to deal with his father-in-law's wrath. He sighed, pushing the door open. "Thanks for the potion" he said lamely, sitting next to Lucius at the small patio table._

_"You have thirty seconds to explain what happened before I hex your bullocks off" Lucius said in an eerily calm voice as he sipped his tea. "Look, Lucius, this is between me and Ginny" he said, trying to worm his way out of this situation. "Strike one. You've hurt my baby girl, and she ran home in tears. This is between you and me now. Try again" Lucius said, taking another sip of tea, never looking up at Tom. _

_"Lucius, I fail to see how this is between you and me. Where is Ginny so I can go talk to her?" he asked, almost in a pleading voice. "No. Strike two. You're not getting any where near her until I decide you're truly sorry for all the hurt you've put my little girl through. Try again, you really want a third strike?" he mused, glancing at Tom out of the corner of his eye. _

_Tom sighed, knowing there was no way Lucius would tell him where he'd hidden Ginny till he complied with his request. "Look, she surprised me. I wasn't expecting her to tell me she was pregnant!" He groaned, burying his face in his hands. "I was shocked. I've never pictured my self as a father. I don't know the first thing about kids and I won't make a good father" he said, his words slightly muffled by his hands, but Lucius understood every word. "I never told her I was unhappy or angry about it. She ran off before I could even process what she was telling me" he said. Lucius only laughed, shaking his head. "Welcome to pregnancy..." he said with a small smirk._

_He took pity on Tom, he sounded like he was telling the truth. He remembered when Narcissa was pregnant with Draco. Mood swings were the first symptom to show up and the last to leave, and for a woman who was already dramatic as it was... Well, if Ginny got anything from her mother's DNA, she was sure to be just as crazy and moody. "Look I don't like that you hurt my baby, but I can see how the misunderstanding happened." he said "But I swear on Merlin's grave if you ever hurt her again I'll kill you my self" Lucius said._

_Tom gave him a sad smile, from the way Lucius was acting Tom could expect more of this kind of behavior. This would be a long nine months. "Where is she Lucius, I have to talk to her..." Tom said after a few minutes. "Her mother took her to Saint Mungo's to get a check up. You'll want to hire a private healer, but for the first check up Hospital will be fine. The don't start asking personal questions till a little farther along..." Lucius said. "Come on, we'll wait for them inside." he said. Tom followed Lucius inside to the drawing room where Narcissa and Ginny would be entering through once they returned. "Oh, and best way to make her stop being mad at you. Say you're sorry, it's one hundred percent your fault. Even if it's not and she's acting like a mental case, it's your fault. Until she gives birth, it's your fault" Lucius laughed._

_Not even ten minutes later green flames spit out of the fireplace, both female Malfoy's emerging from the fireplace. "Tom!" Ginny cried happily, running to him, throwing her arms around his neck. He gave Lucius a confused look, he was expecting Ginny to be furious with him and he'd have to grovel like Lucius said. The blond man only laughed, shaking his head. "Or you just wait for the next mood swing..." he explained, motioning to Ginny._

_"Tom I'm sorry I left last night. Were you worried?" she asked, smiling up at him with an innocent look. "Yes love I was, you shouldn't have run off like that. You could have been hurt, the baby could have been hurt." he said. So what if he used her mood swings to his advantage. "So, that means you're not upset anymore?" Ginny asked hopefully, chewing on her lip with a look like she was about to cry. "No love, I was never upset. I was just surprised. I've never pictured myself as a father. So when you sprang it on me I didn't know how to react. I'm thrilled, we're going to have a baby." he said affectionately, kissing her forehead. "Good" was all she said as she plopped down on the sofa, opening a shopping bag she held in her hand. _

_She dumped the bag onto the sofa beside her, pounds and pounds of different candies, sweets, and chocolates spilling onto the sofa. "Bloody hell Gin, you can't eat all that!" Tom exclaimed, shocked. He'd never seen Ginny to have much of a sweet tooth, plus he figured all that sugar couldn't be good for the baby. "I can too eat all that if I want to eat all that" she snapped "Right mama?" she asked with a small smile as she bit the head off a chocolate frog. "Tom, just let her eat what ever she wants." Narcissa said. "Be thankful she's wanting normal food right now, wait till the food cravings set in, then you'll really be grossed out" Lucius added, earning a glare from his wife. "With Narcissa it was always a french toast peanut butter, pick and ice creme sandwitch" he shuddered, thinking about the horrible dish his pregnant wife loved. "The smell of pickles still makes me queasy" his last comment earned a large pillow hurled at his face, almost knocking him off the sofa._

* * *

><p><em>The first few months flew by fairly quickly. There were fewer and fewer incidents where Ginny ran home to her mother. Though, when she did he'd still face down Lucius, though each time the man seemed less and less angry and more and more amused. "Really? Why are you enjoying my pain? I love her, but she'd bloody mental!" Tom snapped when he came over to fetch Ginny after saying he didn't want a taste of her spaghetti with anchovies and chocolate sauce. <em>

_Every time Ginny would smile at him sheepishly and apologize for running off. He'd pull her into a hug and sooth her worries until she was back to normal again, or as normal as she'd been since August. _

_Ginny on the other hand was tired of feeling like a crazy person. One minute she'd be freaking out at Tom for the pillows on the bed being crooked and the next she'd be blubbering like a baby because her shoes were not in color order. She was tired of it all, tired of have no control over her emotions. It was even getting to be a bad idea for her to attend his death eater meetings. Most the time she'd be fine and sit there and listen to the boring reports with out incident. But then there were other times where she would hex the Death Eaters because she felt one of them was staring at her stomach, which was swelling more and more with every passing day._

_At the most recent meeting she'd hexed Bellatrix seven times. When asked why afterwards the only answer Ginny gave was "She annoys me..." After that Tom would stop letting her come to the meetings unless she took a calming drought before entering the hall. He needed his Death Eaters in prime condition for the up coming battle, which was now only weeks away. _

_"Tom, I'm coming with you" Ginny argued when he told her she'd be staying here. "No, you most certainly are not. You're eight months pregnant, and my bride. I will not have you any where near the battle. I won't have you or my baby harmed." he said, the second he saw the angry flash in her eyes he knew he said the wrong thing. "Your baby?" she hissed, wrapping her arms protectively around her stomach. "I was under the impression it was our baby, seeing as I'm the one who is swollen up like a giant whale!" She screamed, her magic lashing out at the room, another side effect of her last trimester, her magic was slipping out of her control and was easily affected by her moods._

_"Ginny that isn't what I meant" he said in a gentle tone, by now he'd gotten used to groveling for her to not be mad at him anymore. God he couldn't wait for his rational wife back. "I only meant that I don't want either of you to get hurt" he said as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, one hand gently rubbing her stomach. "I'm not a coward. I won't hide" she said angrily, leaning against him. "I know you're not a coward little one. I know you're the strongest woman in the world, and the strongest witch" he said. He was still the greatest, most powerful, wizard in the world. But his Ginny was a close second. "I'm glad you think so Tom" she cooed, a devilish smile played on her lips. "I do think so love, I know you can handle yourself in every duel" he said, not realizing he was stepping right into her trap. "Good, then it's all settled" she said giggling delighted. "I'm going with you" she said as she bounced out of the room, leaving a confused Tom standing in their bedroom. "What the bloody hell just happened?" he asked himself as he followed her out. Fine, he'd let her come with him, he'd simply have her removed and restrained before the battle really started._

* * *

><p><em>The night of the final battle came quicker then Ginny expected. She put on her robe and her mask, holding on to her father's arm as they aparated to the forbidden forest. Lucius had stopped trying to talk her out of coming after he spoke with Tom. Both were aware of the plan Tom had devised to keep Ginny safe. Though he knew she would be angry at him for twisting his promise, it would be worth it to have her safe at home when he returned.<em>

_Ginny smiled when he told her to go to Riddle Manor. Did he really expect her to leave him. Then the unexpected happened. He told Bellatrix and her idiot husband to lock her away at home until he came for her. She sat in Riddle Manor, fuming over the situation. Hundred of miles away from her all her loved ones, except her mother who was here with her, were off fighting for the cause while Ginny was stuck at home playing patsy._

_The only reason she stayed put was because her mother was here, as much as she wanted to, Narcissa never gave her a chance. That was, until an intense pain ripped through her body and her mother went for a pepper up potion to help her. She knew it was labor pains, but there was something else. A rising panic she could feel, and after concentrating on the feeling she knew it was coming from the baby's magic. The baby was scared, and as soon as she focused more on that fear she knew why. Tom was in trouble. She didn't know how she knew, or what kind of trouble he was in but she had to get to him._

_She closed her eyes and focused on the edge of Hogwarts grounds, finding aparating while pregnant was even more awful when you're doing it by yourself. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, though it looked more like a fast waddle. She finally reached the center of the battle where Harry and Tom were locked in a duel. Two blinding lights hitting each other, struggling for dominance. She could see Tom was loosing, his magic depleating, he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. She tried transfering her magic to him, but she could feel a block. She knew he was blocking her. He was fulfilling his vow to protect her with his life. "NO! TOM!" Her screams were drowned out as she saw Harry's curse break through Tom's, hitting him in the chest. "NOOOOOOOO!" She screamed as she watched his body fall to the ground._

_His eyes never left hers, his right hand had dropped his wand once he knew that he was not going to win this. He extended his hand, as if reaching for her. Letting her know he did all this for her, he was willing to face death to keep her safe. Ginny's breath caught in her throat, hot tears streaming down her cheeks as she stared at his lifeless body. She knew he was gone, she knew he'd never come back, but she had to save him. She needed him. He couldn't leave her alone like this. _

* * *

><p><em>The next few days went by in a blur, she'd either be nursing Tom or trying to sleep. She wasn't able to eat and was living off of nutrient potions so she'd still be able to nurse Tom. Draco and Pansy visited her every day, her mother seemed a permanent fixture by her bed. Her father had been arrested for war crimes, but just as Ginny had said he played it off on the imperious curse, and the fabricated memories of him trying to save Harry kept him from Azkaban.<em>

_Months went by and Ginny became more and more of a ghost, barely eating, barely sleeping. She'd lost so much weight everyone was worried her body would cave in and she'd die. It wasn't until Tom turned six months old that anything really changed. Narcissa had run out quickly to get more nutrient potions and when she returned Ginny and the baby were gone. She hadn't left her room since that night, and now they weren't there._

_After several panic filled moments she found her daughter and grandson sitting in the garden by the rose bushes. Ginny sat in the dirt, Tom pulled close to her chest as she shook with silent sobs. "Ginny?" Narcissa approached her cautiously, not sure what was going on. "Mama" Ginny sobbed, looking from the sleeping infant in her arms to her mother. "I can't do this with out him. I can't keep going with out him" she sobbed, placing gentle kisses on her son's forehead. "Yes you can Gin, you're a strong woman. I know it hurts now, but he wouldn't want you to give up. And he certainly wouldn't want you to abandon your son. He grew up without parents." Narcissa said in a soft voice. "Tommy will already never know his father, do you think Tom would want him to not know his mother too?" Narcissa knew she'd said the right thing when she saw something spark in her daughter. Something she was worried they wouldn't see again. A spark of life, some recognition of what the future might hold._

_From that day on Ginny vowed to be the mother to Tom that her husband never had. She'd be the best mother there was. She'd love her son, spoil her son, teach her son everything he needed to know. She'd always be proud of her son and he'd never question if he was loved._

* * *

><p><em>The days flew together and soon Tom was walking and talking, getting into everything he could reach. Ginny would laugh, her mother called it the terrible two's, but Ginny just said it was Tom trying to get even with her for being so crazy during her pregnancy. Every night when she was putting her son to bed she could feel an extra presence. It wasn't a ghost, but something similar. A spirit stuck on this plane, waiting for something or some one. It should have given her a spooky feeling, but it was oddly comforting. She found herself talking with it some times when she thought she was alone. She never got any hint that anyone was actually there, but she knew. Someone was there, and she liked to think it was Tom.<em>

_"Ama! Ama!" She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Tom calling her. She thought it was so adorable. He'd always heard her calling Narcissa Mama, but he couldn't quite say it, ama was as close as he ever got. She opened her arms wide as a bouncing little boy with brown hair bounded into her arms. "Ama, Ora is smelly!" Tom made a face, pinching his nose closed. Ginny laughed, cuddling him close, tickling his stomach. "Ama, stop" Tom giggled, thrashing in her lap. _

_Ginny looked over at Pansy, chuckling to herself. She was amazed, not even three months after the birth of their first child Aurora she was already pregnant with their second child. A boy the intended to name D'Artagnan, much to the rest of the families dismay. "Pans, would you keep an eye on him while I change Aurora's diaper?" she asked as she passed a giggled Tom to a very pregnant Pansy. "Sure, and thanks Gin, it's horrible trying to take care of a one year old while you're pregnant. The smell is enough to make you sick. And the last thing I want to do is get sick on her" Pansy said, looking like she was going to cry. "Don't worry about it sissy" Gin said, moving over to the playpen._

_She picked up the little girl in her arms, smiling to herself. Aurora looked so much like Pansy it was almost comical. "Come on, Auntie Ginny is going to make you all clean" she said, nuzzling the babies cheek as she walked over to the patio table, laying the baby down._

_"Ama! When is Untul Drato toming home?" he asked. "As cute as that is, I can't wait for him to get over this stage." Ginny said to Pansy. She finished changing Aurora and swapped kids with Pansy, now holding Tom in her lap "Tom, UnCle DraCo is Coming home soon" she said, emphasizing every 'c'. "Okay Ama" he said, wrapping his small arms around her neck "Honestly, he had the 'k' down pat, but 'c's seem to stump him every time" she chuckled. "Why are you so excited to see Uncle Draco?" she asked the little boy in her arms._

_"It's a setret" Ginny looked at him oddly for a second. "Baby, the word is secret" she said. Tom tried the word a few times, only getting a little closer to the correct pronunciation. "You can tell mama your secret" Ginny was now very curious what horrible habits Draco was teaching her son. "Untul Draco is going to teach me to fwy" on one hand she was thrilled he finally pronounced Draco's name right, on the other hand she was ready to strangle that idiot brother of hers. "Uncle Draco can't teach you today sweetie, Mummy needs to talk to him today." Tom looked a little said but nodded his head "Okay Ama"_

_"Where is my little grandson?" She heard her father call from behind her. She smiled as Tom jumped out of her lap, running to Lucius. "Gwampa! Gwampa!" The little boy started jumping up and down with his arms stretched up to Lucius, wanting to be held. "Well, where can he be? I don't see him anywhere" Lucius teased, putting his hands above his eyes, pretending to search the grounds. "Gwampa can't find me!" Tom called, giggling. This was one of his favorite games. He ran under the table, peaking out every few seconds at Lucius. "Well Gin, dear, it seems Tommy has given me the slip again" he said, with an exadurated look of defeat, barely hiding his smile as he watched his grandson peak out at him. _

_Lucius slumped into a chair, making noises like he was crying. "Oh woe is me!" He called loudly, getting a fit of giggles from Pansy and Ginny. "Oh honestly papa, you're like an over sized child. You are a perfect companion for Tommy, someone at his maturity level" Ginny laughed. "I've lost my favorite little grandson, what ever will I do?" Lucius called dramatically, putting his hand over his eyes. "Gwampa!" Tom scrambled out from under the table, trying to climb into Lucius lap. "Don't be sad Gwampa! Here I am!" He said, pulling Lucius's hand away from his eyes. "Look! I've found him!" Lucius declared, picking up Tom, holding him tight as he spun around, causing a long stream of giggles to come from Tom. "Oh honestly papa" Ginny said, shaking her head, but it was nice to see the two of them together. They were always laughing._

* * *

><p><em>Tom grew out of his cute little boy stage far to quickly for her liking. She seemed to put him to bed one night as a little two year old boy and she woke up and he was eleven years old. She almost broke down in tears when they went shopping for his first wand. Her baby was going to school come fall and she didn't know if she'd survive. He was the center of her world. Everything in her life revolved around this little boy in front of her.<em>

_"Mother, please stop looking so sad" Tom said while she watched him try wand after wand. She sighed, she also missed him calling her Ama or even Mama. Him calling her mother was just a stab in the gut telling her he wasn't her little boy anymore. He was he little man. "I'm only going to be gone for three months, then I'll be back for Christmas" he said, finally finding the wand that was right. She smiled at him sadly, patting her lap as she opened her arms for him._

_He sat on her lap, giving her a hug. "I know you'll be back before I know it. It just makes me sad to see my little boy growing up" she said kissing his forehead. "It seems like only yesterday you were playing in the back garden, making mudpies with Aurora and D'Artagnan." she chuckled "Mother" Tom groaned, he was to old for her to be bringing up stories like that. She chuckled, standing him up before she stood up herself. "I believe that's everything" she said glancing over his list one last time. "Come on baby, let's go join Grandma and Grandpa for lunch, hmm?" she asked_

* * *

><p>Hermione burst into the burrow, nearly tripping over a toy someone had left on the ground. "Harry! Ron!" She yelled "Everyone, come down here" she said, very out of breath. With in seconds all the Weasley's and Potters were in the living room, staring at Hermione as if she'd lost her mind. "Hermione, you look like you've just seen a Milokin" Luna Potter said in a dreamy voice, looking at her like that was a totally normal comment.<p>

Everyone in the room ignored Luna, but now they were used to her bizzare animal chatter. "Baby, what's wrong?" Ron asked, wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulder. "I thought you were on duty." he added, looking at his watch. Hermione should be on duty for another three hours. He and Harry were due to start their rotation then. "I was... I am" she said waving her hand dissmissivly, still breathing heaivly. "Well then what is it that you broke protocal and left the duty station to come here?" Harry asked concerned. Hermione was a stickler for the rules.

"No, it's fine. Kingsley knows I'm here... He sent me to get you, and any of the Weasley's who can help" she said, finally breathing normally. "Help with what dear?" Molly asked, all of them wishing Hermione would just spit it out. But they were used to her by now too, they knew if they gave her a minute she'd get back around to the point she was trying to make.

"The Riddle Manor. There is a crack in the wards" she said triumphantly, watching shock cross their faces. " 'Mione, you don't mean...?" Harry started, looking around the room. "Yeah I do. What ever was powering the wards has been weakened and there is a crack, big enough for one person to squeeze in at a time. It'd take us a while to all file in, but they think it's still filled with Death Eaters and Dark objects. Not to mention Ginny and her little demon kid" Hermione spat angrily.

Ron was the first to break the silence. "Mum you and Luna stay here with the kids. Dad, Bill, Charlie, Harry and Fred, come with us. We've got to get there as soon as possible. What ever is causing the crack might be repaired and we'll have lost the chance to get rid of everything in that house" he said. No one questioned him ordering them around. Everyone focused on Riddle Manor, everyone knew where it was, the problem was always getting inside. Now that they had their chance in, they couldn't pass it up.

"We're supposed to go in first, the rest of the back up will be here in a few minutes." Hermione said. Looking at the blank space you couldn't tell there was a house there. But if you knew where to circle you'd eventually find a small jagged sliver that revealed a house. The crack was about five feet fall and maybe two feet wide. It took some contorting, but finally all seven made it through.

Everyone stood there, looking up at what would be a beautiful country manor house if you didn't know what evil's lay with in, or what evils happened here. "Well, is everyone ready?" Hermione asked, but no one moved.


	11. Peace at last

**Requests:** I'm beginning work on my new Severus/Ginny story, please keep an eye out for it and let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Harry Potter!

**Note:** I believe this is the final chapter of my story, I hope you've enjoyed the story and I hope you'll read future stories of mine.

Sorry this final chapter is a bit shorter then the last few, but I think it's pretty good. I hope you enjoy, and please review or send me a message with what you think.

**Shout Outs:** I wanted to send a special shout out to fiorellaweasley. Thank you for reading my story and reviewing almost every chapter. It always made me smile to see your name pop up in my email with a review. Please shoot me a message if you'd ever like to see a certain story written. I'd happily write something for you

And thanks to all those who have reviewed! I really appreciated it and would love if those who read this, even after its completion would still review and let me know if you liked it, or if you'd like to see another story.

**Rating**: M for Violence, Sexual Content and Language.

AND REMEMBER! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Ginny woke from her trance, feeling drained and weak. "Gods Pansy, you said I'd relive some of my more powerful memories... I thought you meant it would be like watching them in a pensive. Not having to relive every emotion and reaction." she gasped, her hand on her heart, tears sliding down her cheek. "Gin, I'm sorry" Pansy said holding her best friend and sister close. "Was it bad?" Pansy asked, smoothing over Ginny's hair. "I just relived the worst day of my life. What do you think?" Ginny didn't mean to snap, but her entire body ached from reliving the day she'd lost her husband and the birth of her son. Her heart and her muscles hurt. She knew she'd only relived a fraction of the pain she'd gone through that night, but that did not lesson the blow to her body any more.<p>

"Here sweetie, drink this and eat this" Pansy said handing Ginny a potion vial and a small piece of chocolate. She sniffed the potion vial, finding it nothing more then a pepper up potion she drank it down, feeling a rush of strength return to her. "What Ginny, don't you trust me?" Pansy teased when Ginny smelled the potion. "Sorry, it's habit" she shrugged, not really apologizing. "Come on Gin, you've gone through hours of reliving memories to try and protect Tommy from Potter. So lets go downstairs and enjoy our family Sunday, hmm?" Ginny smiled nodding her head, standing up slowly as she went down stairs to the drawing room. "Mama! Papa!" Ginny smiled, moving over to her parents, hugging them. "What are you two doing here? We weren't expecting you till tomorrow" Ginny said as she sat down on the sofa, leaning on her mother. "Well, we can leave if you don't want us here" Lucius teased, causing Ginny to roll her eyes. "That's not what I meant papa, I just meant I didn't know you'd be here." she laughed, laying her head on Narcissa's shoulder.

"We just decided to drop by a day early to see our precious little grand children and our perfect children" Narcissa said, wrapping an arm loosely around Ginny's shoulder. "We told Draco we were coming." Narcissa added. "Oh well, Pansy and I have been busy since late last night, I'm sure he was unable to find us" Ginny said with a shrug, watching Tom show Aurora and D'Artagnan how to cast a levitation charm. Of course he wasn't allowed to use his wand outside of school, so he was showing them with one of their toy wands that spit spit red sparks when a spell was said correctly.

"So mama, what do you think of our star pupil over there? Quite like his father, don't you think?" Ginny asked, a sad smile playing on her lips. She missed her Tom so much. She was so close to bringing him back she could feel it. Any day now they would be reunited as a family. Forever together, no one could hurt them again. Soon they would be forever together. "I think he's just like his father. You've done wonderful Ginevra" Narcissa said, watching her eldest grandson teaching wrist movements to the younger children.

"So I was thinking I'd take him away this summer. Tom and I used to talk about building a summer home in Italy near where we honeymooned. It was so beautiful when we were there. I'd kind of like to go back there..." She said softly, her eyes never leaving the smiling face of her son. When he glanced up at her with that little crooked smile of his she could see his father looking out through his eyes. She figured Tom was the one thing keeping her balanced in reality. There were times she felt on the brink of madness, like the darkness would envelop her any second.

"That sounds wonderful Gin, you should. You don't leave the house much unless your taking Tom some where, or if your coming to Malfoy Manor, or to Draco's place. Ginny, it's been eleven years, almost twelve. You need to be able to live. What you've been doing it not living, it's surviving." A small smirk crossed Ginny's lips at her mothers words. "Mama, I'm so close to bringing him back." she said excitedly, "I just need a few m..." Her mother sighed, raising a hand to stop her from talking. "Ginny, we've been over this. You can't bring him back, this unhealthy obsession with death is what was his downfall, and I don't want to see you find yourself in the same fate. You need to stop this foolish idea of bringing the dead back to life. It's not possible, and not a good idea" Narcissa said, shaking her head.

"You're a grown woman Ginevra, your son is almost twelve. Tom's been dead for just as long. It's time you accept that and moved on with your life. You're going to miss out on your son's life because of this obsession with the dead" Narcissa said. Ginny sighed, she'd been told the same thing by her mother over and over. She all but begged Ginny to give up on her vendetta. She meant it when she said she'd avenge Tom's death, and when she said she'd bring him back. He died for her, she could not live with out him.

"Mama, you don't understand. I'm so close" Ginny said, her voice pleading her mother to believe her. "Mama, I spoke with a seer when I took Tom to Diagon alley. She said on the sixteenth day of the seventh month in the tenth year two lost souls, severed before their time will be reunited and forever whole" Ginny said excitedly. "Mama, that's today. The sixteenth of June 2010. I knew I was close, he'll come back to me today" Ginny said, smiling happily.

"Ginny, you're only seeing what you want to see. What if what she was saying you'll die today and join him in the after life. Did you ever think of that?" Narcissa snapped, annoyed her daughter was putting all her hope in something that she'd never attain, something that was killing her with every passing day. Ginny refused to see it, but Narcissa could see her daughter's sanity slipping away faster the harder she clung to the idea of bringing him back.

Hot tears slid down her cheeks as she pulled away from her mother, jumping to her feet. "No!" Ginny said a lot louder then she meant to. Everyone in the room staring at her now. "That isn't going to happen! He's coming back to me" Ginny said, her voice shaking with unshed tears. "Mother?" Tom asked from where he sat, looking up at his mother. He knew she could get like this sometimes. Though this was the first time she'd had one of her breaks in front of people. "He'll come back to me! He promised he'd never leave me! He never broke a promise to me, not one!" Ginny cried.

Narcissa's jaw hung open a little as she watched her daughter crumble in front of them. She did not even recognize the woman standing before her. The only recognizable thing in Ginny's face was nothing short of mania. It was the same look she'd seen in his eyes before Ginny came into his life. His obsession with conquering and defeating death nearly destroyed him. Now she was following the same path to destruction. Her obsession with trying to bring him back to her was destroying her. She was determined to bring Tom back from the afterlife and was playing with forces above her control. Evil creations and powers she had to sell her soul to possess. It was killing her seeing Ginny put herself through that.

"Mama?" Tom said in a small voice. He was used to seeing his mother like this, but he was pretty certain this was the first time his family had seen her break. He'd known for a long time his mother was not well. He'd never seen her how she was, but even a child knew when something big was off with someone. It was a self preservation sense that told them someone was not all there. Tom ran over to Ginny, wrapping his small arms around her waist.

The adults in the room sat there in a stunned silence as they watched Ginny sink to the floor, her body shaking in silent sobs, tears streaming down her face. "Mama, please don't be sad" Tom said, crawling into her lap, looking like a toddler curled up in her arms. "Mother, what's wrong with Auntie?" D'Artagnan asked Pansy as he watched Tom curl up in his mother's lap as Ginny sobbed, cradling him close to her chest like she had when he was first born and she was first mourning the loss of Tom.

"Mama, please don't be sad. I know you're trying to bring daddy back." Tom said, his little arms wrapped around her neck. "I miss him mama, but he wouldn't want you to be sad. Please mama, smile..." Tom said, looking up at his mother. He kept whispering to her how much he loved her and missed his father, how he knew she was trying her best to bring him back to them. The words did not sound entirely sincere. They sounded well rehearsed, like he wasn't really thinking about what he said, he knew the words by heart.

The sight in front of them broke Narcissa's heart. No child she have to comfort a parent like that. Tom was acting like a man not the little boy he was. Ginny slowly reacted to his words, calming down. The fact that Tom knew exactly how to handle a mental break like that told them this was not the first time, or even a rare occurrence. It was painfully obvious this happened a lot. No wonder Ginny never left the house.

* * *

><p>They all stood by the edge of the property. All hesitant for different reasons. The Weasley's were apprehensive about confronting Ginny with her betrayal, Harry wanted to rid the world of her evil being and her horrible kid. There was no way either one were related to him and didn't have blood on their hands. He could't believe Tom was an innocent child. Hermione wasn't sure she'd be able to fight the woman she'd considered her sister for most of her life. "Don't forget we've got to keep them in relatively good condition. The ministry wants to speak with her about the death of a muggle family whose children attended Hogwarts. The students were supposedly removed from school, but we can't trace them from the school. The ministry thinks Tom had something to do with it. If so, Ginny's responsible for it because she tried to clean up the mess" Hermione said in a shaky voice "But, we're talking about someone who practices dark magic. I doubt she'd hesitate to kill us, so... I guess... Just don't die..." She finished lamely. She couldn't say if need be, kill Ginny. She simply couldn't bring herself to say that.<p>

"Come on guys, we have to hurry" They finally got moving, and under Disillusionment Charms they all ran toward the back door. "Where should we start?" Ron asked, from studying the old muggle blueprints from when the house was built he knew there was a hidden entrance to what had been the basement and servants quarters. No doubt the Dark Lord had changed that into a dungeon and holding cells for his prisoners. "This way, we start at the bottom and work our way up, we don't even know if they are home..." Ron said, leading them to a patch of brick wall.

It took them only a minute or two of searching before they found the right spot to push. It was a muggle trap door, he doubted if Voldemort ever even found it. "Harry, are you okay? You've been quite this entire time." Hermione said. Ron took the lead while Hermione and Harry took the rear, all the Weasley's checking in various rooms as they walked along the creepy hall.

In almost every room blood stained the stone walls red. If you listened closely you could still hear innocent people screaming, begging for death. Every room seemed untouched, years of dust and dirt covering the surfaces, the doors squeaked from lack of use. All, except for one door. The door closest to the stair case was locked tightly, no dust surrounded the small pathway that lead down the stairs to the small wooden door.

The air hung damp and thick, like a cloud some how hung here in the dungeon. "It's the only room down here that looks like it's been touched since you-know-who died... I wonder what's in there..."Ron mumbled more to himself then to anyone else. "I dunno, but once we take control of the house we'll send the curse breakers down here to make sure its safe to go in there." Hermione said as she urged them up the stairs.

Harry followed along quietly. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle this. He'd exploded the one time he saw Ginny, now he didn't know what he'd say to her. "Shh!" Ron said, holding up his hand to indicate silence. He could hear voices, several adults, and a couple children. Ron pointed to the open door, not to far from the back staircase. "I'm sorry... I just.." The voice speaking was definitely Ginny's

* * *

><p>It took almost thirty minutes for Ginny to calm down enough to put herself back in one piece, one fragile piece, but one piece none the less. "Mama..." she said softly, rising to her feet, Tom still cradled against her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you Mama... I just..."She started to say, her words cut off by an icily familiar voice. "You just what Ginny?"<p>

Eight heads turned to find most of the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione standing in the doorway to the drawing room they were all sitting in. The second they noticed the group had their wands raised six wands met them. Pansy shifted so she was blocking Aurora and D'Artagnan. "What are you doing here, Potter?" Draco was the first to speak. Ginny set Tom down, forcing him behind her. "How did you get in here?" Ginny asked. She first wanted to know how he was here, why was a secondary question.

"Your wards grew weak last night, there is a crack in your defenses and in minutes this place will be flooded with Aurors" Hermione said, her wand pointed at Ginny. "No one was talking to you, mudblood" Ginny spat, the Weasley's looked shocked and the Malfoy's just smirked. Ginny glanced at Pansy, sharing a knowing look. Her idea to protect her and Tom from Harry and his goons actually brought them here. She could hex herself, but right now she had to deal with the idiots in front of her.

"How could you turn your back on your family?" Ron asked, voicing a question every redhead was trying to ask. Lucius and Narcissa chuckled, stepping forward. Narcissa wrapped her arms around Ginny, Lucius standing by his wife's side. Draco and Pansy joined them, now standing like a baracade against their impending attack. "Lucius, I don't think she's ever turned her back on us, don't you think?" Narcissa asked, her eyes boring into Ron. "No I don't love, what about you Draco, do you feel like your sister's turned her back on you?" Lucius asked, causing a laugh from Draco. "No father, she's the best little sister a guy could have"

Ginny smirked, resting her head against her mother's for a second before she spoke. "Thanks papa" she giggled, watching the look of rage cross Arthur's face. "See Weasel, my family is right here." She said smirking, watching the look of realization cross Harry's face. "You're Malfoy's sister" he said in a voice barely louder then a whisper. "The one from that day in Diagon Alley..." Ron added in, his thought catching up with Harry's. "Yes, it was a quick save on Pansy's part, calling me GiGi, instead of finishing Ginny" she laughed, enjoying the look of shock and anger.

Hermione raised her wand a little higher, now pointing between Ginny's eyes. "I see you're still letting it off its leash. tsk tsk tsk" Ginny said, she knew something big was about to happen, and she was here to serve as fuel to the fire. "Why you little..." Hermione said, moving her wand a little as if she were about to cast a spell. "Expelliamus!" Tom said, poking his head between his mother and grandmother. Hermione's wand went flying. Ginny chuckled, wrapping tom in her arms, pulling her in front of her. "Well, well... See this is preciesly my point, mudbloods shouldn't do magic, they can't control it... Being disarmed by a first year..." She shook her head, laughing.

"Everte Statum!" Harry said, barely above a whisper. A jet of silver light left his wand throwing both Ginny and Tom back. Ginny hit the wall and fell to the ground in a heap, groaning. Tom was thrown against the wall and landed on the ground with a thud. "Why you isolent little... Tommy?" Ginny said, her voice instantly softening and sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"Daddy?" He whispered, his face growing pale in seconds. His eyes closed, and his chest stopped falling, his already pale skin lost any traces of life. When Tom hit the wall he was dangerously close to the brick, he'd narrowly avoided it, but when he fell to the ground his head made contact with the edge of the fireplace. "Tommy!" Ginny cried, everyone in the room watched in silence and horror as she moved to him, cradling his small body in her arms. Blood gushed from the wound on the side of his head, coating her arms and chest as she rocked him back and forth. She rocked him back and forth, her eyes misty and distant. "Harry...?" Hermione whispered as she watched Ginny

"Shh... It's okay Tommy. Daddy will watch you while Mummy fixes this. I'll fix this.. I'll bring you both back, you can't leave me alone, I cant survive with out you. I'll bring you back, I'll do it. I can do it I promise" She whispered over and over again, smoothing out his hand, smearing blood all over his face and hair. "Mummy will fix this. Mummy will protect you. He can't hurt us anymore" she rubbed her cheek, not noticing as she smeared blood on her own porcelain skin.

Everyone watched as Ginny lost her last connection to reality. Her silver eyes seemed hollow as she looked up at Harry, a twisted smile on her lips as she started to giggle like a maniac. "Well well Potter" she laughed, never letting go of Tom as she stood up. His lifeless, bloody, body pulled against her frame. "You're just like him, don't you know?" She said, her head tilted to the side. "Pansy, take Aurora and D'Artagnan and go, get out!" She said forcefully, never tearing her hollow eyes away from Harry's shocked face. No one moved to stop her, they were all staring at Ginny. "Ginny, I'm not leaving you with them..." Pansy said.

Ginny turned to Pansy, a sickly sweet smile playing on her lips. "He's already killed one innocent child, what makes you think they won't go after yours. Go protect your children like I couldn't. Make sure they know Auntie Ginny loves them." Pansy was about to argue more when Draco leaned over to her. "It's a good idea. Please love, take them to the safe house and wait for me..." Draco said in a whisper. Harry was wondering how paranoid you have to be to have a safe house.

Pansy nodded her head, casting one last sad look at Ginny before taking her children and disaparating with a crack. "This is between you and me, Potter" She said in a singsong voice. She couldn't help but laugh, that was the same thing her Tom had said before he and Harry fought the final battle. "Don't come to my defence, this is between me and Potter" She told her family. All looked apprehensive, but none questioned her.

"Just wait guys, let me handle this..." Harry said in a much softer tone to his own companions. Ginny laughed darkly, looking like her head might start spinning around on her shoulders any second. She clutched her son's body to her, as if he still needed her protection. Her wand by her side. "Well, what does Potty have to say now? Come to tell me you've always loved me? You want to know why I turned away from you time and time again?" She cackled, her eyes bugging out a bit as she spoke.

Even if the others had intended to fight, the sight of watching Ginny lose her mind was to disterbing to look away from. "You're just like him, you know that? The other side of the Galleon so to speak" Ginny laughed, Harry finally saying something. "I'm nothing like him Ginny." He said in a low almost sad tone. "Oh yes you are!" She giggled in a voice that sounded like a small girl's.

"You left my son with out a father, no memories of his father to help him sleep at night" she said in a exaggerated sad voice, her flare for drama kicking in. "You've killed innocent people, who had nothing to do with the war and rationalize it however helps you sleep at night" she said, stroking Tom's hair, indicating who she was talking about. "You hate those who don't believe what you do. Think they need to be disposed of because of what the believe" she said.

A look of fury was crossing his face as she taunted him. She wasn't saying anything untrue, and maybe that's why he was getting so mad. He knew that he was just like her Tom. A different end of the equation, but the similarities where there. "I'm nothing like him Ginny! You know I'm nothing like him." He said, his voice faltering. It sounded like he was trying to convince himself more then he was trying to convince her.

"You're just like him, the other side of the same hateful coin... But the thing about hate, it consumes..." She said. "Whether it was justified like his, or not like yours. Hate consumes. It consumed you until you killed what you hate. It consumed him until he was so close to death he gave up to try and protect me." She said, oddly insightful. "And me?" she asked, glad he hadn't tried to interupt her yet, maybe he was curious what to say. "My hate has consumed me entirely" she cackled, laughing like a maniac.

She laid Tom down on the floor, opening her mouth to say something but no sound ever came out. She started staring at the room, colors dancing in front of her eyes and ghosts from her past plaguing her vision. "Gin?" Draco's voice never cut through her fog. A wide smile erupted on her face as she reached out, and stroked Tom's cheek. "You've come to me again. I knew you wouldn't leave me." She said, smiling up at the man who had dominated her life for twenty years. "Come home, we can be a family" she said, now seeing her son beside her husband. Tears slid down her cheeks, this was a sight she never thought she'd see. "See, we can be a family"

To the rest of the room nothing looked different, it simply looked like a bloody mess. But Ginny stood there, eyes glazed over, staring around at things no one else could see. Then she reached up her hand as if stroking someone's cheek. "Who is she talking to...?" Ron asked Hermione as he watched Ginny locked in conversation with an invisible being. "Ginny, come back" Draco said in a soft voice. "Tom isn't here, Ginny he's not here. Come back" he cooed, slowly walking over to his sister, putting a hand on her cheek, standing in front of her. "Ginny, come home..." He whispered.

Harry stood in shock, not even sure what to do. His wand trained on Draco in case he got any idea's. "Tom come home" she echoed Draco's words, leaning against the hand on her cheek. She reached out and touched Draco's cheek, her fingers still slightly bloody. "Tom, come home to me" she whispered, stroking Draco's cheek, but it wasn't Draco she was seeing. She was looking up at Tom, her Tom, the man she'd missed so much. "It's time to end this and be a family" She heard a voice whisper as Tom walked away, hand in hand with their son. "No!" Ginny screamed, startling everyone in the room. "Don't leave me! Not again, you can't leave me!" She screamed, collapsing onto the floor, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Harry, we better get her to Saint Mungo's, enough of this standing here. Grab her, and let's go" Ron said, taking a step toward Ginny, Harry putting an arm out to stop him. "Just wait a second..." He mumbled, watching Ginny look up from her knees with a grin worthy of a cheshire cat. Draco knelt by her side, an arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. "Shh... Gin it's okay, you're home" Draco said.

"Home?" Ginny asked, as if she didn't understand the word. "Yes Gin, you're home..." Draco said confused as he watch Ginny turn her creepy smile at him for a minute. "You're right Draco... I'm going home..." She said in a small voice, reaching into her shirt. "What do you mean, going home? Gin, you are home..." Draco said, letting go of her so he could look at her properly. She pulled a silver string out of her shirt, revealing a long necklace.

"You see this?" She asked, holding up a glass pendant of the dark mark. They all just nodded, wondering what she was doing. It didn't seem to be a port key, and she was already home, so Harry decided to let her keep talking while they moved in to apprehend her. "Back away Malfoy, we don't want to hurt her or you." Ron said, his wand pointed at Draco's heart as he pulled Draco away from Ginny, Harry grabbed her by the arm, taking her wand and handing it to Hermione.

"It took me ten years to make this" she said, unaffected by the loss of her wand or the face he was grabbing her. "It's a very unique object, don't you think?" She continued, her eyes lost in the small glass object, as if she were in a trance over a crystal ball. "It's interesting, don't you think?" She asked, turning innocent eyes to Harry. "What is Gin?" He asked, feeling bad for the woman in front of him. When she looked at him with such clear confusion and innocence he couldn't help but see her as the little girl he'd rescued from the Chamber of Secrets.

"How someone's life can be held in such a tiny object."Harry was confused, he'd heard of being able to trap someone's soul in an object, but never someone's life. He was beginning to think she was really mental. "No one can store their life in an object, Ginny..." Harry said, not noticing her ball her fist around the object. "Oh yes they can Harry" She said with a sky little smile. "I'm going home now, watch, it'll be pretty" She laughed.

She let out a scream as she threw the pendant as hard as she could, Ron ducked to avoid being hit. The glass shattered against the wall, silver and green lights began to dance around the room, Ginny swaying on her feet to music only she could hear. "I'll see you soon mama, and papa" she said giddily as she continued to dance as the light enveloped her. Harry jumped away from her, afraid of what ever magic was now swirling around Ginny. "I love you Draco, tell Pansy and the little one's I'll watch over them..." Then her voice faded away and there was a heavy thud.

The light faded away and an old woman laid on the floor. Her skin wrinkled and leathery, her eyes sunken into her face, her hair grey and thin. If it weren't for the fact she was wearing the clothes Ginny wore a minute ago, and now laid on the ground where Ginny stood, no one would know who she was. "Unbelievable" Hermione gasped, examining the glass shards with her wand. "She mixed an aging potion with her blood... And managed to infuse the Avada Kadavra curse..." She said softly. "She could have smashed this in the middle of the ministry of magic and it would only kill her..." Hermione said. No one was sure what to do.

The reason they were here was now unable to be taken to the ministry, and they had nothing to hold any of the Malfoy's on. "You all need to go, you'll be escorted off the property... Any resistance and you'll be arrested" Harry said with a blank face, staring down at Ginny's old lifeless body.

After a brief struggle the Malfoy's left, saying they would claim the bodies from the ministry that afternoon. All of the Aurror's showed up after that, doing a quick sweep of the house, getting rid of every dark object and taking the bodies to the ministry. They did their investigation and concluded there was nothing that could have been done, Harry had also been cleared to continue his duties after an examination of Tom's death.

That didn't do anything to ease his guilt. He'd just killed a child. Sure, he thought the kid should die, but he didn't actually mean to kill him, or by effect kill Ginny. He sat in the bloody drawing room for a long time, staring at where Ginny's body was. He didn't know if he was expecting her spirit to come to him, or if he was expecting some sort of comfort, but regardless of what he was expecting. Nothing came.

* * *

><p>It would be ten years before the guilt of the war and that night consumed him. He'd drunk himself into a stupor every night, trying to run from himself. Even with gallons of whiskey in him it never quite killed the guilt. The ghosts of the people he'd killed haunted his sleeping and waking hours. He could get no peace from them. Death Eaters or accidental deaths, every face burned into his mind.<p>

One day, he couldn't take it any longer and left a note on his kitchen counter, knowing Luna would find it and know what to do. 'I've gone to the place where it ended... I was so consumed with hate I killed him. An innocent child who could have been saved. I should have tried harder... She was an innocent child I could have saved... Maybe things would be different if he'd had a different name... Maybe things would be different if I'd had a different name. I'm sorry for hurting you, and the families I've destroyed. I love you all, Harry'

Sure enough, Luna did find the note and knew what he was talking about. Harry was found two days later in what was the drawing room of Riddle Manor before it had been destroyed by war victims who had wanted some piece of closure. He had sat there for hours, his wand pointed at his heart. Finally his last two words slipped from his lips, sending him finally into peace. The same two words that started everything for Harry Potter, ended everything too. "Avada Kadavra"

* * *

><p>For weeks the wizard world mourned the death of their hero, while the Weasley and Potter families celebrated his death. Because, just like Ginny. He'd gone home. He'd finally been given peace from his demons and was with his family. He was laid to rest in Godricks Hollow with his parents, and finally he was with the family that was taken from him. He'd be pleased to know that every once in a while, late at night when no one else was around a blond man would visit his grave, placing a lily on the stone while whispering the same thing every time. "We never blamed you, you shouldn't have either. Our little girl's at peace..."<p>

Everyone knew his last words to them were true. Things could have been very different if he was a boy by any other name...

* * *

><p>Well, that is it everyone! I hope you've liked it! Please review and tell me what you think, and look out for my new stuff I'll be starting on tomorrow!<p> 


End file.
